Naruto the Godly Beater
by XxUzumaki45xX
Summary: RE-POST, due to publishing errors. Uzumaki Naruto, the child of prophecy, did not expect it to end quite like this. With Sasuke gone, and with the power of the Rikudou Sennin, watch as Naruto turns the world of Sword Art Online upside down. On an adventure through the hundred floors, he makes his way to the top, with love and friendship at his side. Warnings: God-like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Okay guys, I've been wandering the depths of my fantasies and mind of creativity. Thinking it over and over again, I finally decided to do a crossover between Naruto and Sword Art Online. It's obvious the pairing will be Naruto and Asuna. Yes, Naruto will be pretty much god-like in this story. However, I will make him work for his jutsus and modes. Time takes place during fight between seventeen-year-old Naruto and (?)Sasuke/First Floor incident on Aincrad. For the dimension travel to work, I have to kill off Sasuke, or in this version he dies of blood loss, but thanks to Naruto's longevity, he lasts longer.** **Looking forward to what you guys think about this story. Even if it's not particularly positive! Without further rambling, let the story begin!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **Bijuu**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sword Art Online. All characters, content, and pretty much everything I am going to be using for this story from both anime series besides original characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Reki Kawahara respectively.**

* * *

"I'll admit it."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a surprised expression.

"I...lost…" Sasuke's eyes closed for the final time. Naruto knew what had happened, and just stared at Sasuke's unmoving corpse, with wide-eyes.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"I am sorry Naruto, I know he meant a lot to you…" the rikudou sennin said appearing out of nowhere.

"Rikudou-jiji! Please give me my right hand back, so that I may bring him back!"

"I am sorry, but when I gave you both the power of the sun and moon, I had lost the combined power that once defined me as the rikudou sennin. Now, I am just merely filled with the natural energy around us. While I am able to restore your seal, you won't be able to use its powers for a while. I'd say years upon years. Plus, it is not able to revive those who are without a soul…"

"No way…"

"Besides, you still have the power of the sun within you, just not the seal that it comes with. Now, onto important matters, since the holder my moon power has passed, a new holder will be brought up. Now, I will trust half of what remains of the Moon spirit within you, while I split the other half to be reincarnated. Evidently, you will also need to disappear or die. The reason being, you existing with both the power of the sun and moon, will resume the cycle. So, will you accept my offer?"

Naruto gave no hesitation in answering.

Hagoromo restored his arm and Naruto saw that the seal of the sun had appeared.

"Yes, but what do you mean by disappear?"

"I still harbor the powers of the rinnegan," Hagoromo said as he drew the moon chakra from Sasuke's body and touched Naruto's left hand.

"If you touch my hands like we have before, I will be able to split what's left in half, and use that to send you with all the power I have left. This will result in my permanent disappearance in both spirit and physical matter. Meaning chakra will cease to exist in this world."

"I understand."

Naruto walked up to the sage and placed both palms on Hagoromo's palms. A glow emitted, showing the energy being split, and in that instant, Hagoromo had explained what was going to happen in the next world. Since Hagoromo knew what world he was sending him to, and what would transpire. After that, Naruto was enveloped in a shroud of light, before disappearing completely along with the sage.

* * *

Naruto came to fruition and the first things he saw were a bunch of weird looking blue circles. Then, a blue bar asking for his name and some sort of passcode. However, it dissappeared and brought him straight to the Town of Beginnings. Everything has been made possible and unknown thanks to Hagoromo. When he lifted up his palms, he noticed that he didn't have the marks just like the Sage had told him.

' _In order to not alert the owner of the advanced illusional world, I'll have to make it so that you gain your abilities as you progress, that way you don't seem like too much of an anomaly.'_

Naruto stepped forward and noticed more people appearing in a shine of blue one after another. He noticed that there were weird things in his vision.

" _What's this green bar, and why is my name plastered right next to it?'_ Naruto thought as he tried to fling it away, bringing up his menu. He tried to swipe the menu away, and instead opened up another box.

' _What is going on?! This is weird! Is it genjutsu?!_ Naruto thought as he was now looking as if he was trying to fling away a bunch of flies flying around him. Some people thought that Naruto had gone crazy. Some were laughing it off, as they assumed he was a noob, and proceeded to watch with interest. Others were beginning to walk away, fearing he might do something really insane.

"Hey, you alright there?"

Naruto turned around with his eyes bloodshot, and an insane expression on his face.

"Does it look like I am okay?! Who are you?! You must harbor the sharingan to be able to cast a genjutsu I can't release!"

"Woah, dude calm down, that's just your Hollow Fragment User Interface!"

Naruto took a moment and looked inside his mind to his fellow bijuu for help.

"Yo guys, what is a Hollow Fragment User Interface?" Naruto asked.

However, he noticed that Kurama was not in his cage, and neither were all the bijuu he had come to obtain.

' _Tch, looks like I gotta earn them back too.'_

"Sorry, but what is a Hollow Fragment User Interface?" Naruto asked as the black-haired boy looked at him as if he had two heads.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you are joking…"

"No, now what is this Hollow Fragment User Interface?"

"Well, first it's just what displays the important things that you need in any VRMMORPG. Seriously, are you new at this?"

"First, what do you mean by display, what is a VRMNLS-"

"VRMMORPG and what I mean by display is that it shows information about your avatar, skills, stats, as well as touch-activated settings that allow you to equip weapons, and other things. Without the help of the menu, we might as well give up trying to clear this game. Also, a VRMMORPG stands for Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game…did you get any of what I just said?"

Naruto assumed a composed thinking position, with his hand rested under his chin.

"So basically, these things in my face are just menus, and we are in some kind of game?"

"Wow, you make it sound like you were a caveman where you came from?"

"Well, where I am from, we never had technology quite advanced as this. You said avatar earlier, right? So this body I am in, isn't actually my body?"

"Well, you would know, and only you since you created the character."

"Makes sense, so how do you play this...game?"

"I'll give you a few tips, come follow me!"

* * *

"Okay, so basically to activate a sword skill, it all depends on your first action. If you get your first action right and activate a sword skill...the system will correct your aim and ensure a hit."

"Action...Action…"

"How should I put it? Pause for a second, and once the skill activates, just let it rip."

"Let it rip?" Naruto mused as he positioned his kunai above his shoulder and it started to glow blue.

He burst forward faster than Kirito could see and all Kirito could see as he turned was rising blue polygons.

' _He's super fast! Is this really his first time in a VRMMORPG?! If anything, he had to have those skills transferred. He must be a skilled player!'_

"I have to say, you definitely didn't give off the impression of having that kind of speed."

"Oh, thanks. By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Kirito, just Kirito. It's obviously my player name. It's rare for people to have a last name in a game like this…"

"Hey, you guys over there!"

Kirito and Naruto turned to see a man with red hair and a bandana running towards them. They both exchanged a look as they watched the man catching his breath.

"You guys look like you know what you are doing. Any chance you guys could help me out with the basics?"

Naruto gestured to Kirito.

"You'll find everything you need with him. I'm a beginner myself, so we can consider ourselves sibling disciples. Please take care of us, Kirito-sensei."

"You sure are a handful Naruto."

"Yosh! Naruto, Kirito, my name is Klein, thank you for your help!" Klein said as he clapped his hands together and bowed.

"It's fine, it's just the basics…we're heading over to the next area."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Thanks guys for the help, but as much as I'd like to continue I ordered a pizza at 5:30 from piping. I am starving!"

"Of course, eating food in this world only tricks you into thinking you are hungry."

"Well, thanks. I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys from now on."

"If you have any questions, feel free to message me whenever."

"Yeah, I'll be counting on it!"

Klein gave a wave of goodbye before proceeding to open his menu in order to log out.

"Huh?"

Kirito and Naruto turned to see that Klein was frozen staring at his menu.

"There's no logout button."

"Take another look," Kirito suggested.

"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere."

Naruto flipped through his menu, still trying to get used to this. He noticed he didn't even have a logout bar, something that didn't surprise him all that much.

' _I technically don't exist in this game.'_

"At the bottom of the main menu…" Kirito said as he opened his menu to find the same blank option where there was suppose to be the word 'logout'.

They discussed the possibilities of what to do and what the situation was.

All of a sudden the bell back at the town of beginnings began to ring.

They all turned in the direction of the ringing bells.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ Naruto thought.

All of a sudden, a bright, white light blinded them as they were transported back to the town of beginnings. Everyone had teleported back to The Town of Beginnings. Naruto looked around and couldn't find Kirito or Klein. So, he just waited for the chatter to die down.

Naruto looked up and noticed the strange red light in the sky before anyone else had noticed. The red began to spread until it covered the whole virtual sky.

' _System Announcement.'_ Naruto thought, reading the first polygon that appeared.

Red goo started to ooze out of the edges of the tessellated shapes. Coming together to form a single hooded being.

"Welcome players to my world!"

' _My world.'_ Kirito though as his eyes widened at his realization.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and I have an announcement to make. As you all may have noticed, there is no logout button. This is not a glitch in the game. I repeat, this is not a glitch. This is part of the game. Get trapped and survive the hundred floors. Otherwise, you'd die in this game and in real life. So, yeah good luck. Oh, and for all you guys playing as girls, I have a gift for you all. Look in your inventory, well, once again, good luck to you all," Kayaba said.

Naruto felt that Kayaba was somehow staring at him, even though he didn't have eyes. Naruto could tell that he found it odd, that he was standing there. As if he wasn't suppose to be there to begin with. Then, he seemingly evaporated back into the sky, disappearing, at the same time the sky returning to normal. It was silent, while everyone stared in horror at the revelation that was just revealed to them. Then, everyone started to panic yelling curses and shouting like it was going to help the situation, which, it didn't.

Naruto caught sight of Kirito, who looked different, as well as Klein, and they began to head out.

' _Looks like this is where we part ways guys. You guys better survive! I've had enough of friends dying!'_ Naruto thought as he also started running.

Unbeknownst to Naruto or Kirito, they both encountered a wolf in their path, and both let out a roar before charging at the wolf, taking it out in one hit.

' _I'm…_

 _I'm…_

' _Going to survive until the end!'_ Naruto thought.

' _Going to survive until the end!'_ Kirito thought.

* * *

[ **Naruto POV** ]

' _One month has passed since the game started and during that time, 2,000 people died. However, not one person...has cleared the first floor. Not even Kirito was able to reach the boss room, and he told me he's what people here call a beta tester. Pretty important I guess. In that month I have reached level 17. The norm for everyone's level from what I can tell is 12, except for someone like Kirito, who's probably a level below me. At lvl 10, I unlocked the base taijutsu skill, that had no skill slots. Just pure free-for-all barrages of fists and kicks. It seems I won't be able to unlock the base chakra skill until I am lvl 20. However, I only have ten skill slots that branch off from this base skill. Then, comes Shukaku, the first bijuu I can acquire at lvl 35. Until I have all nine bijuus, I cannot unlock Six Paths mode. Seems like I have got a long way to go if I want to get my powers back. '_

Naruto looked up at the people gathered in one area, surrounding a fountain.

' _But today, a boss conference for the 1st floor boss will be held.'_

"Listen up! I'll be starting the conference now!" A man with blue hair in the center of the ring shouted.

' _Looks like everyone is here, but I am surprised to see that Kirito isn't.'_ Naruto thought as he took a seat.

"Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name's Diabel, and my class is...informally a knight!"

Everyone began to laugh at Diabel.

"There's no system class, you know. "Knight", he says. Is this meeting a joke, too?"

Diabel closed his eyes, and opened them with a glint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party found the boss room!"

"Seriously?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"By defeating the floor boss and...reaching the 2nd floor...we'll be able to show everyone in Starting Town that this death game _can_ be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree, everyone?"

Everyone looked at each other seriously, nodding at each other.

Then, they all started clapping and whistling.

Naruto just had a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll explain our battle strategy, but first we must assemble into parties of six."

At this, Naruto paled and noted that he didn't know anyone here. They all began to group together, talking to each other.

"The Floor boss can't be defeated with simple parties."

"We'll need to assemble into multiple parties to form a raid group!"

Looking at Naruto now, he was left out completely. No one even bothered to ask him to be a part of their group.

He frantically looked around until he caught sight of a person with a hood. He disappeared and in an instant appeared right next to her sitting.

He looked at her expectedly, but found that she was not responding to him. Reason being, he moved so stealthily that she couldn't notice his presence. So, he decided to get her attention the normal way.

"Uhh, hello there," Naruto said.

The person jumped away, immediately pulling her rapier out, aiming it at Naruto.

"How'd you get there?!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you'd like to form a party, since everyone seemed to have left me out of it…"

"Oh, well don't worry, I'd be happy to be in a party with you, I'm kind of in the same boat, so don't worry."

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto replied which made the person turn around.

He blinked not noticing that she had turned around to hide the blush she had. She didn't bother to respond to his statement with eye contact. When she came to, she looked up at him when he was sporting a charming grin in her opinion.

' _He's so hot!'_ Thought the person as she couldn't control her blush.

"Hey, I sent you the invite! I hope you don't mind being in a party. I could tell you probably wanted to be solo…"

"No, it's fine! I was just surprised!"

"Surprised at what?" Naruto asked oblivious to the reason behind her behavior.

"Nothing!" She replied as she accepted the invite and immediately left his presence.

"Well, good talk then... "

Naruto was walking around when he spotted his party member sitting at a bench eating a piece of bread. He decided to check up on her before heading out to pull an all-nighter grinding. He sat by her and she noticed this, however unlike what she thought she would've done, she did not scoot away. In fact, she scooted just a bit closer, even if she did not notice it.

"Sorry about storming off back there...I hope you aren't angry with me…"

"Don't worry about it! You have your reasons, it's completely understandable.

This made her blush, and start to fidget in place at the nervousness she felt being next to her crush-at-first sight.

"Anyway, I hope you have a good night, be prepared for tommor-"

"Wait!" She said as she held onto his sleeve.

Naruto had a look of surprise on his face before opting to listen to her.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I'd like to get to know my party member," she said. Trying to find an excuse to be in his presence for a while.

"Sure, why not? What'd you like to know?" Naruto said with a smile.

This made her giggle, with a tinge of pink present on her cheeks.

"Well, for starters, how about your name," she said giggling again.

' _She has a cute laugh...agh, what am I thinking! There's no way she would go for a guy like me!'_ Naruto thought disappointedly.

' _I wonder if I even have a chance with him! No boy has ever made me feel like this. Hopefully, he can save me from that arranged marriage. I'd rather much marry him!'_ Asuna thought dreamily.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" Naruto said as he straightened up and put a hand up to his forehead like they do in the military.

She giggled once again.

' _He's actually funny! Finally, funny and handsome!'_

"Yuuki Asuna! It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun…"

' _Woah, she just called me Naruto-kun!_

"It's nice to meet you Asuna-chan!"

' _What?! He just called me Asuna-chan!_

They talked on and on all night, before they agreed to part ways, much to both of their disappointment. However that was short lived, as Naruto could finally begin grinding once again.

' _Okay, I must reach level 20 before we reach the boss room. Which should take me all night. Yosh, I am ready to do this!'_

* * *

As he appeared at a grassy clearing, he saw a bunch of tigers spawning and lurking around.

Naruto opened his inventory and equipped his kunai. At speeds that future Asuna couldn't hope to match, Naruto slashed all tigers once, draining their health points to red. However, before the damage could even register in the animals' minds, they disappeared into hundreds of miniscule-sized blue polygons. He had about 56,700 experience points to gain in order to get to level twenty. After killing about ten tigers, he only gained only gained 1,330 experience points.

' _Looks like I'll have to go...to that dungeon...'_ Naruto thought, as he remembered how he got his level so high.

 **Flashback**

 _As Naruto was walking in the woods, trying to find the boss room, he came upon a clearing that led to a cave. He was surprised, as he hoped he had found the boss's dungeon. He went inside, and after seeing how hard it was to kill the first wave of monsters, he immediately ran out._

' _What the heck, that has got to be the boss's dungeon!'_

 _After some prep-grinding, Naruto tried once again to get past the first wave. When he got there, he was able to slay the first of the wave of Orcs. However, when he got to the Ogres, he encountered the same situation as before. So, he opted to going back to grinding the Orcs. He continued this process, noting that each time he retired from grinding in the oddly vacant dungeon, he got away with around 30,000 experience._

' _I've got to make sure to come back if need be.'_

 **Flashback End**

' _Today's the day that I clear that damn dungeon! It's time to reach level 20!'_

Naruto was currently lying down exhausted after having gone through the whole dungeon, or so he thought.

 _I didn't think it'd be so tough. Nonetheless, I made it through...ha ha ha!'_

"I DID IT!"

Just then he got up and dodged a swing of a sword that came from a Cave Troll.

"Man, I don't have time to deal with you! I am worn out!" Naruto said as he did a five-hit combo, effectively destroying the troll. However he knows that staying here will just cause more to come his way, so he decided it was best to move deeper into the dungeon.

Naruto turned and started running down a long pathway, when he noticed a large door.

' _Masaka, this whole time, the boss door was right here! This whole time I could have cleared floor 1! Gah! I am such an idiot. I'll just take it easy, no need to worry about finding the boss today, or the next two weeks either! Stupid! Stupid!'_

He ceased his mental rambling and sported a serious expression.

' _At my current level, I doubt I will be able to solo this boss. Yosh! I will reach level 25 and attempt to solo this boss! Kate koi!'_

The sun started to rise, and Asuna started to rise up from her slumber. She took a shower, something she didn't really need to do, and afterwards began to head out after equipping her rapier. Everyone met at the same floor, and began to head to the forest, after they all met at the discussed time.

' _That's weird. Naruto-kun was suppose to be here by now. He couldn't have-NO, I refuse to believe it! Naruto-kun is strong, I am sure he has a reason for not being here._

" **RASENGAN!"** Naruto roared as he landed the final hit on Illfang. After that, the whole area lost its color, and the light faded away.

Naruto immediately fell on his back with a bit of health left, leaving him barely clinging on to the virtual life with his health in the red.

' _Note to self...never solo a boss unless you are twenty levels above it. That sure was a close call. If I hadn't unlocked rasengan at the last second, I would've been a goner.'_

 **Flashback**

As Naruto destroyed the last Sentinel, he reached level 30, and he received a skill with all the list of his basic, base, or low-level jutsus, including the rasengan. Missing the ability to conjure up his chakra-condensed ball, he was about to fill the skill slot when Illfang swung his sword almost cleaving Naruto in half.

' _Shimata!'_ Naruto thought as half of his full health had been drained to the red zone.

Not wanting to lose his chance at a new life, he ran away from the sprinting Illfang, and filled his skill slot with rasengan. He turned around, closing his menu, conjured up a rasengan, hitting Illfang straight in the gut. Blasting the Kobold Lord into smithereens of blue.

 **Flashback end**

"Yosh! Minna! I have just one thing to say...let's win! Here we go!" Diabel said as he opened up the door to the first boss. When they got inside, they all noticed a man sitting in the center of the room, with a plain-white coat.

Naruto turned around and noticed everyone charge at him with a battle cry.

' _They don't actually think I am the boss do they?!'_ Naruto thought as he got up immediately and put his hands up.

"Wait, guys, I am not the boss. I just defeated it, and to prove it, I have a coat that is not available in any clothing stores here on floor 1. Also, the boss's name is Illfang, I also know that the fact that the portal to the second floor being open means that I just defeated it!"

"Don't sport that crap! There's no way you could have soloed the boss. Now, just come quietly so we can advance to the-"

"Wait!" Asuna interjected as she sped in front of everyone with her hand held up.

"What do you want?! Why are you defending the enemy?!"

"He's part of my party, his name is Naruto, and he was here at the meeting yesterday."

"What she said, c'mon guys, you gotta listen to me," Naruto added.

"Then, how come we didn't see you at the meeting, huh?!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE BOTHERED TO INCLUDE HIM IN ANY OF THEIR PARTIES!"

…

…

…

*Cough*Cough*

"Okay, well, I also vouch for this warrior. Since I was looking at everyone, I noticed his mop of blonde spiky hair. He passes as a player, though I would agree he is no normal player. How were you able to solo the boss?"

"Hey now, don't you see that I am about to die! I'm not as overpowered as everyone thinks I am," Naruto attempted to reason.

"You still defeated the boss. That would've taken all of us to do together. There's no way you are around the levels of 12 or 13!"

"He must be a beta tester! Stealing all the glory and exp! She's probably a beta tester too! There are others here too aren't there!

"Yeah! Come on out!"

Just then, Naruto began to laugh like some insane psychopath. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"Beta Tester? Please, I am not even one, and I am already better than the best beta tester out there! He even admitted at level one, I was faster than he was, admitting that I probably transferred all my skills. Which, I should say isn't exactly true, or a lie. However, I should warn you that I am now level thirty, and I could probably solo the next boss, and the boss after that. The cycle continues, don't compare me to all those other noobs!" Naruto said as he began to walk away.

' _Naruto...'_ Asuna thought as she began to run after him.

Then, you're even worse than a beta tester! You're a cheater!"

"That's right!"

"He's a beater!"

"Call me whatever you like, I could care less!" Naruto replied.

Asuna had caught up to Naruto and pulled on his sleeve.

"Naruto, you don't have to shoulder the burden of taking the all the negativity."

"No, it's better this way. I solidified my decision as soon as you were suspected of being a beta tester. I don't want offensive comments being hurled at someone as innocent as you, besides, this is my choice."

"Well, this is my choice, and I am choosing to follow you all the way to the end of this game," Asuna replied.

"Asuna-chan…"

Asuna just looked down and had sported a huge blush.

"Yosh! Let's go to Floor two, then!"

 **Hope you guys like the chapter so far. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far.**

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello everybody. I just want to apologize for the long and unreasonable wait for the update. I know what it's like to read a story you like, wait for the next chapter, and have to wait for months and years for ONE chapter. So, I just want to apologize. My goal is to cover more material than what the anime shows. However, I'll probably shorten up a chapter every ten floors every now and then, something like that. Also, concerning the pairings, I might make it Naruto/Sugu. If I do, the main pairing will still be Naruto and Asuna. Meaning Sugu won't have as many moments, or be as intimate with Naruto compared to Asuna. I'm not saying at all but just less. That's if I decide to do it. With that out of the way, onto the story!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **Bijuu  
** **"Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

"Yosh! Let's go to Floor two then!"

Asuna just nodded and they both walked through the portal. When they walked through, a forest of leafless trees is what they encountered first. There was already a dirt path leading to another town. So, Asuna took the lead with Naruto trudging behind her drinking a health potion.

Asuna turned around and forgot that Naruto almost died soloing the boss.

She ran back and was at his side immediately.

"Gomen! I totally forgot about your condition!" Asuna apologized.

"Ī nda yo **(It's okay)** , I'd be more concerned about what is in front of us," Naruto said as a ferocious howl from approaching monsters echoed throughout the dead forest.

What appeared before them were a pack of abnormally huge wolves that were at a much higher level than that of the wolves on Floor one. Dire Wolves were all level two to three.

' _All of them are level nine...the Alpha is the same level, but I think he has higher stats than the rest. Most likely gives more experience and col, too.'_

"Asuna, stay close to me! I got the Alpha," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry!" Naruto said as he winked at Asuna, causing her to flush profusely.

Just then, Naruto had picked up Asuna bridal style and saved them both from fangs to the head.

"I think you're the one who needs to be careful, haha," Naruto chuckled.

"Mou…" Asuna pouted with her face the completely red.

Naruto put her down, and equipped his Kunai, while Asuna pulled out her starter rapier.

Naruto charged at the Alpha with Asuna following suit. The betas got in his way however and Asuna was planning to take care of this. Naruto had kicked one to the side, and followed up with a punch to another wolf. He noticed that everything around him started to get darker. He spun around and lifted his kunai up in defense of the oncoming threat.

Naruto's Kunai had clashed with the alpha's huge talon-like claw. He flung it away and did a taijutsu barrage to it.

" **Konoha reppu!"** Naruto yelled as he did a low sweep, and literally shattered the wolf's front legs.

Next he followed up with a head attack.

" **Konoha Senpū!"** Naruto again yelled as he smashed the the wolf's head, following up with a slash to its side with his kunai, effectively draining it of all of its health.

He looked over at Asuna who was having some trouble, and was finishing off the last one, when another wolf was coming up behind her.

Naruto's eyes widened before he instantly rushed over to her position, readying his kunai, activating a sword skill, and throwing the kunai at the beast at point blank range. The beta took a direct hit to its head and shattered afterwards. Asuna had just finished off the one in front of her, with her fast rapid attacks, and noticed the rising blue polygons behind her.

She smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, it seems I really do need to be careful, Naruto-kun," Asuna said sheepishly.

"Oi,Oi! Be more careful next time Asuna-chan! I almost lost you!" Naruto exclaimed in reply.

Asuna immediately sported a huge, noticeable blush, and had quietly muttered something.

"I'm sorry...and..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for worrying about and protecting me," she said as she held her left arm with her right in shame.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto assured her with a toothy smile. "Now let's go get better weapons and armor…"

* * *

Naruto and Asuna walked out of a weapons and armor shop, with completely different gear, Naruto's coat now looked quite similar to his father's. Naruto had worn under his white coat with red flames on the bottom, his original jumpsuit he made from buying orange and black leather. He also bought a weapons pouch somewhat similar to his shinobi pouch except that it was much larger, and farmed an abundance of shadow-iron golems, supplying him with the necessary metals to provide a blacksmith with. He requested somewhere from 300 to 400 shuriken and 100 kunai. However, he had something planned concerning his deadly weapons. Currency in this virtual world was very different from his homeland's. He had a plethora of leftover col, and put his sewing skill to use once more, making his nostalgic shinobi headband. To say Naruto was still rich in col was on point. Thanks to all the laborious grinding and farming he went through, he had attained an abnormal amount of col. If every col was worth one dollar, Naruto would be pretty close to a billionaire altogether.

Asuna was a different ballgame. She had only bought another hood to replace the one she lost during the fight with the wolves. She did buy a new rapier that had much more promising stats than her starter rapier. Besides that, she hadn't really changed all that much.

Naruto looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you bother with something different to wear?" Naruto asked curiously.

Asuna just looked at Naruto before attempting to stifle a laugh.

Naruto was clueless as to why she was laughing.

Asuna pointed to Naruto, and fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"What...are you wearing...Naruto-kun?! Haha!" Asuna laughed hysterically.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oi, quit laughing! This is a warrior's outfit!" Naruto shouted as he stormed off.

"Warrior's outfit he says! Haha! Wait up, Naruto-kun!"

"NO!"

"Naruto-kun teba!"

"Find yourself a new partner!"

"You can't be serious! I was only joking!"

* * *

Naruto and Asuna were standing on a hill, taking in the scenery. The sun was starting to set and was indescribably mesmerizing to the human eye. Naruto had his eyes closed, and was trying to see if he could gather sage chakra. He wasn't surprised at all when he wasn't able to do so. Actually, he wondered if he could even gather any at all. This place didn't seem all that natural, at least not when you take a closer look. So, it might prove useless, however, he would burn that bridge when he gets to it.

' _Or was it cross? Who knows?!'_ Naruto thought.

"Asuna ikuzo," Naruto said serenely.

"Right…"

Asuna was wanting to spend some quality time with Naruto, but it would seem that he had other plans.

' _Just going to have to be patient,'_ she thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw a bunch of human-sized cobras slithering their way toward them.

Naruto had appeared in front of her, and kicked one of the reptilian monstrosities in the jaw area. He avoided the clamping of a cobra's fang strike, and equipping his kunai, sliced its head off, causing it to disperse into shards of blue.

Not wanting to be upstaged, Asuna pulled out her new rapier, and did her lightning speed combo on the cobra that Naruto kicked, draining it of about three-quarters of its health. She stepped back and activated another sword skill, landing the finishing blow. She was about to move onto the next one, when she noticed that Naruto had been laying on his back, messing with butterflies. No sign of snakes anywhere.

Asuna's eyebrow twitched before she decided to play a prank on the preoccupied shinobi. She started to inch her way towards him, but he saw her coming from a mile away and tripped her. What resulted, would end in both not speaking to each other for the whole night.

Asuna was straddling Naruto, while Naruto was unintentionally groping, not one, but both of Asuna's breasts.

Asuna took notice of the position they were in, and where Naruto's hands were at. Most would expect her to slap Naruto across the field, like she would have in another universe. She simply got up, pushed him off screaming "pervert!", and sprinted away in embarrassment.

"Wait, it's not what you think! I didn't mean for us to end up...!"

Naruto had his hand outstretched and his expression was frozen with hysterical disbelief.

Naruto, without looking, uppercutted a cobra that was approaching him from behind, sending it flying straight into the air.

He equipped his kunai and threw it straight at the descending snake's head. It shattered before it could reach the ground.

"Take that!" Naruto yelled.

The kunai fell and hit him on the head comically.

"Gah! Son of a...!" Naruto yelled more irritated than hurt.

He regained his bearings after a long outburst of rather interesting and explicit words.

Naruto decided to think about how he would apologize to Asuna.

After thinking it over a bit, he finally came to a decision.

He went after Asuna, as if he never did anything wrong at all. Which was not his intention.

* * *

[ **Asuna POV** ]

Asuna had just left the grassy field and ran away when she came upon another town. She hesitated, looking back, but ultimately decided that she should just stay at this town for the night.

' _What just happened?'_ Asuna thought to herself. _'Was that all a part of his plan? No! He's not like that! I'm sure it was all a mistake...'_

Asuna looked around and saw that there was an unusually large amount of people at this town. Men old enough to have grey long beards, all seemed to have congregated together for drinks and stories of gallantry. Young teenage boys and girls all trading, and talking about who's the best at what. It was definitely lively, and Asuna had started gaining attention, especially from all the boys. So, she turned and left immediately to find a place to stay for one night. Reason being, her hood was down due to her sprinting like her life depended on it.

She wasn't watching where she was going and she had bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Eep!"

Asuna fell on her back while whoever she bumped into just hunched over.

"I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going!" Asuna said with embarrassment.

She lifted her head up to see who she had rudely bumped into.

A boy that looked to be about her age. He had neat black hair with bangs that cover his forehead. He also had black eyes and fairly pale skin. He was wearing a black coat that he wore over his starter outfit that everyone had back at floor one **(A/N:Coat of Midnight)**.

"It's okay, it tends to happen when you're stuck in a game of life and death. Sometimes, even I space out," he replied.

Before Asuna could reply, they both heard everyone she was trying to avoid give a shout of triumph and determination.

"Seems they are all ready to go. We just got here too. They must want to really get out of here quick."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked curiously and confusedly.

"That lively group is what you could call the unofficial front lines. Everyone is gearing up to find the floor boss. So far, we don't have a clue where the boss might be. Although, considering what happened at Floor one, who knows, right?"

"Right…" Asua replied while remembering a certain blonde who had completely soloed the boss, not knowing the boy in front of her was sharing the same thoughts. Even if he didn't know that it was Naruto in particular that had went ahead and annihilated the boss.

* * *

[ **Naruto POV** ]

Naruto had no trouble finding where Asuna had gone off to. He could've gone straight into the town she was settling at and apologize then. Maybe if he was still on the same level of foolishness and naivety as he was when he was twelve, he would've stormed after her immediately. However, after everything that had happened in the war, he had matured somewhat.

' _War...I wonder how things would've been had Sasuke survived the fight...'_ Naruto thought deeply.

Right now, he was sitting on a tree branch in a meditative position and he had a good view of the town Asuna was in. He figured she would want a night to herself. Considering he pretty much violated her. Which is why he didn't go and apologize to her immediately.

Naruto was thinking about what he could do with the free time he had right now. Well, it was more along the lines of running through the benefits he would reap from the grinding and farming he would do.

' _Next up on the list of skills...my favorite jutsu! It's been too long.'_ Naruto thought excitedly as he dropped down from the tree.

Naruto landed swiftly and started to scout the area for any dungeons he could use to grind in. He was still at level thirty and wanted to retrieve his skills back. So far, he only had the taijutsu skill, chakra skill that had one of the ten skill slots occupied by his rasengan. It looked like he had to wait until he reached level forty to unlock his next skill. Which would make sense, considering he had to wait ten levels to unlock rasengan.

' _Looks like I got a whole lot of work to do. Let's see how far I get in one night!'_

* * *

[ **Asuna POV** ]

"So, are you part of the front lines?" Asuna asked after the short silence.

"More or less...I'm a solo player helping out with the offense. It seems most of them just run out praying they get a few lucky hits. There are some that know what they are doing however," Kirito said.

"Would you happen to be one of those people?"

"Well, would I be overconfident in my abilities if I said I was?"

"Hmm, good point."

Everyone a part of the rowdy group began to make their way out of the town.

Kirito noticed and was making his way to follow them. He left not before waving goodbye to Asuna first. Kirito had already caught up to the rest of the group.

' _I never got his name. Oh well...'_ Asuna thought as she resumed her search for a nice, comfy place to rest at for the night.

She had eventually found an inn after going to places she thought were most likely intended for people to stay at.

Once she was inside, she immediately started looking around in awe at how everything seemed to be so old-fashioned. Even if it was auto-generated and not actually built by someone, it was still a job well done. There were many paintings of random things ranging from cruise ships to toast and butter.

' _Okay...'_ Asuna thought, a bit weirded out by the paintings. If only she knew the NPCs were just as weird.

A prime example would be one of the employees crouching with his two feet planted on the counter that was most certainly not a rug. Even for an NPC, most would consider that to be a bug on the spot. Considering how most of them definitely do not act this way. However, other than that, it performs its services as it was designed to.

Asuna had walked up to the virtual man, when she started to get a weird feeling. She looked to her right, which would be where the hallway that lead to different rooms was located.

' _Weird, it felt like someone was staring obsessively at me...'_ Asuna thought a bit uneasy.

As she turned her head back to the man in front of her, she failed to notice the boy that had popped his head around the corner. He was another NPC that looked to be and was programmed to be a boy that was thirteen years old. He had a creepy look on his face that one would see on someone who hadn't eaten in two or three weeks.

Asuna felt the urge to turn once again, and she did.

What she saw...was the empty hallway with no suspicious adolescent boy peeking at her like a pervert.

Asuna was beginning to get suspicious as she hasn't even requested a room yet.

After forming a plan, she turned back to the man to continue her business.

As soon as the boy popped out again, she immediately turned her head and scared off the boy who ran screaming.

' _Now, since that is over with, I should hurry up and get a room.'_

However, she was in for more, as there were still more weirdos in this place.

An old lady of about seventy years of age, came out from the room behind the front counter, and had a straight face. When she saw Asuna, she started pointing and laughing at her quietly.

"He, he, he."

Eventually, the old lady began to laugh as if the best comedian in the world told her one of his or her best jokes. She had wide eyes and was now laughing hysterically. Asuna began to think the lady had issues.

Not only that but the little boy from earlier was back and creepier than ever. To top it off, another girl had just barged in, about the same age as Asuna. What was supposed to be weird about her, was that she looked as if she was in some kind of punk metal screamo concert. Basically, rocking her head back and forth as if she was listening to just that.

' _Uhh…'_ Asuna thought with unbelieving, wide eyes.

Asuna began to back away slowly, inching her way closer and closer to the door.

Once her hand was on the door, she immediately stormed out of the place.

"Okay, good work people. However, Dan! Why do you have to put your feet on the counter? Couldn't you have thought of something else?!" The old lady asked sternly.

"Sorry mother but it was all I could think of on the spot," the man at the crouching on the counter replied.

Before she could scold the rest, they heard approaching voices and footsteps.

"Quick, everyone to your positions!"

Everyone nodded and immediately got into their designated positions.

* * *

"Hmm, I feel like I forgot to make some last minute changes with the game...oh well," Kayaba said as he continued observing the players.

* * *

[ **Naruto POV** ]

"Thirty! Wow, this is going much better than I expected!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Naruto has just defeated thirty of the same Storm Wolves that had attacked him and Asuna back near the portal. On Floor one, Dire Wolves gave around 80-110 experience. The Storm Wolves on Floor two gave 170-200 experience points. Meaning by killing five wolves, the max amount of experience points a player can receive is a thousand. At level twenty-nine, Naruto's experience cap was 30,450 experience points. Now his max is at 31,500, meaning that after each level up, the cap is raised by 1,050 experience points. Which was the cap for level one.

Right now, Kirito is at level twenty-one, while most players are around levels fifteen to seventeen. Naruto did not want to fall behind, so he was planning on grinding heavily on this lonely night.

When Naruto started his hunt for experience and col, it was 5:30 or 17:30 in the evening. Now, it was 6:30 or 18:30. He had already slayed fifty-five Storm Wolves, thirty Super Cobras, twenty-five Fire Cheetahs, and fifteen Tree Trolls. Naruto had gained 40,775 experience in that one hour. Evidently, he had reached level thirty-two. He had only three more levels until he retrieved his first bijuu since he had lost them all.

Naruto was laying on his back huffing and puffing after a long nonstop grinding session. On another note, he was not bound by skill stats. For example, if his strength stat was at 50, his actual strength would probably be around 175 to 200, possibly higher. Same situation with all his other skills such as agility and dexterity. However, this would also prove to be problematic concerning keeping his real identity secret. So, he was not surprised when he was checking his stats, and found reasonable numbers for his skill stats at certain levels.

' _I'm only on Floor Two, yet I am so exhausted from all this work. This is definitely not something I am looking forward to. Then again, what I just did can't be considered normal,'_ Naruto thought absentmindedly.

After sitting up, he gazed at the sky for a while, until he finally noticed something.

"Where is the moon?" Naruto asked himself.

He had a perplexed look on his face, and thought it weird that the moon was all of a sudden nonexistent.

He was brought out of his confusion thanks to the low growls, groans, hisses, and snarls that were coming from near the trees.

' _Well, back to grinding!'_ Naruto thought lazily as blue polygons began to rise a second later.

After about half-an-hour, Naruto had obliterated forty-four monsters total. He still had a bit of experience to cover before he got to level thirty-two though.

' _I'll just take a small break before I continue.'_

He started running towards a fairly large hill.

Jumping from tree to tree, he finally made it to the base of the hill.

' _Wonder what the view is like...'_ Naruto thought curiously.

When he was at the top, he sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes, lifting up both arms to his side. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled before he just let loose and fell on his back.

' _I feel as if I could just fall… asleep...'_

After a few seconds, Naruto immediately stood up and flared his chakra.

That was enough to not only wake him, but also enough to make him feel as if he could conjure up a Giant Rasengan.

"Well, that sure was relaxing, but I've got some leveling up to do!" Naruto said energetically.

Using his chakra, he jumped at high speeds, and embarked on another long period of continuous a massacre.

* * *

[ **Kirito POV** ]

Kirito and the rest of the front lines, were currently fending off against Storm Wolves and Super Cobras. It was agreed that all players were at least level seventeen, if not a higher level. Hence the reason why everyone is only dealing with Storm Wolves and Super Cobras if need be.

Kirito was currently up against a Super Cobra. After positioning his sword in order to activate a sword skill, he dashed forward and delivered two hits. One being the sword skill **Vertical** and the other sword skill being a **Horizontal**.

That resulted in its defeat; however, another one was rushing straight for him, head on.

Waiting in order to time his attack right and not miss, he finally took action and executed a **Vertical Arc**. Soon after that, he used the skill once again, and the cobra burst into shards of blue.

He surveyed his surroundings cautiously, and after noticing that there were no more threats, sighed and proceeded to sheathe his sword.

Once everyone had cleared the area, they all gathered in the middle. Kirito however, decided it was best to just to hang out in his own little area. Which is what he usually does.

He couldn't get his mind off who exactly who it was that had taken down Illfang all by themselves.

' _Who and where are you?!'_ Kirito thought irritatedly.

As if to answer his question, he heard a loud sound, that sounded a bit like a sonic boom. Although, nothing compared to an actual sonic boom.

He turned to his right, and noticed that there was smoke dispersing on a hill not too far away.

' _That's weird.'_

Everyone else had also heard the sound, and began to look at each other confusedly, as if someone had an answer to what that sound was.

After a while, they eventually decided that it was best to check it out. Kirito also followed, hoping he would soon find answers to his questions.

* * *

[ **Asuna POV** ]

Asuna had finally managed to find a normal inn, where the employees did not squat on the counters, or laugh like a maniac. She was laying in a bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were revolving around Naruto, and how things would be if they were to meet up again. She had thought that he would follow her and apologize immediately if he managed to find her. However, there no sign of him anywhere.

' _Just great, I just had to go and sneak up on him! What was I thinking?!'_ Asuna thought frustrated.

"I just hope it really was an accident. Well, even if it wasn't, I...no! I have to see him again tomorrow, and make sure that we can clear up this misunderstanding," Asuna said to herself.

She began to get sleepy, her eyes became to heavy for her to keep open.

Eventually she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

[ **Naruto POV** ]

"Finally! I reached level thirty-three! That sure took a while," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto was down on one knee, breathing heavily.

He stood up, attempting to catch his breath.

' _Well, might as well find a place to sleep for tonight. Maybe I'll stay in that town Asuna was at. I wonder if she'll even want to talk to me anymore...'_ Naruto thought a bit saddened at that thought.

Naruto was brought out of his depressed thoughts when he sensed players were nearby. That was mainly because he heard the distinctive sound of metal clashing with metal. He would have to level up his chakra skill to be able to sense others.

When he spotted the players, he was surprised to see that Kirito was with them.

' _Where have you been all this time?'_ Naruto wondered.

He was debating where or not it was a good idea to approach him, and any of the other players that were currently in a battle with monsters. So, he just waited to see what would happen next.

Once everyone had cleared the field of monsters, they all continued to move towards the mountain Naruto had just left.

' _Oh crap! I should've known that jump would've attracted attention. What a stealthy ninja I am...'_ Naruto thought.

Deciding it was best not to confront them, he started making his way for the town.

* * *

[ **Asuna POV** ]

Asuna opened her eyes, instantly shutting them from the bright sunlight that shined on her face.

Getting up from bed, she put on her hooded cloak, and left immediately.

Asuna was walking around town, and finally gathered the courage to talk to Naruto.

After making her way out of the safe zone, she suddenly stopped.

' _If only I knew where exactly he was,'_ Asuna thought as she sweatdropped.

She traveled back to the same place she had stormed off before, but he was not there.

Soothing winds blew Asuna's hair as she stood, wondering where Naruto could've gone off to.

"Hey you!" Some strange lewd voice shouted out of nowhere.

Asuna turned around, and she was met with five teenage boys that had an evil and perverted look on their faces. Realizing the situation she was in, Asuna began to get worried and scared for her safety. For one, she doesn't know how high of a level these players are, and they outnumber her five to one. So, she can only hope to escape their clutches.

"Why don't you come hang out with us?" One of the teens said rather aggressively, advancing forward to grab Asuna.

"No!" Asuna yelled, slapping his hand away and running hastily for town.

Thanks to Asuna's speed, she was able to keep her distance away for quite a while. She almost made it past the safe zone, when another teen had emerged from her intended destination, and grabbed both her wrists in a harmful manner.

"Where do you think you're going, huh? It's not polite to run away when people invite you to spend time with them!" One of the boys running towards Asuna shouted suddenly.

"Yeah, just be an obedient little girl, and we won't have to hurt you."

Asuna was struggling to free herself from the boy gripping her wrists harshly. No matter what she did, she was not going to be able to get out of the situation she was in.

' _What's going to happen to me?! Am I really going to get raped here and now? This can't be happening!'_ Asuna thought as she shook with terror in her heart.

A crowd began to gather around them as Asuna was about to be sexually assaulted, yet no one did a single thing. Even if someone was brave enough to do something, they would have a hard time, seeing as more players came by and were blocking the disgusted spectators from interfering.

' _Someone! Help me! Naruto-kun!'_ Asuna thought panick-struck.

"Now, why don't y-"

Suddenly, the boy that was gripping Asuna, and the other teen that was coming closer to her were all blown away.

"Uwag!"

"Agh!"

Everyone was shocked to see that someone had not only saved Asuna, but have also managed to do it without them being able to even see him.

"Woah, did you see that?" One of the onlookers exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't even see him!"

"He must be really strong!"

Asuna opened her eyes, as she had them shut before she was saved, and saw Naruto standing there with an angry expression.

"N-Naruto?" Asuna asked desperately.

Naruto's expression softened to a more calm and collected one, as he made his way to Asuna.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

Asuna could only nod, glad that Naruto had come to her aid, just as she hoped.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" One of the boys that got blown away asked furiously.

Naruto turned his head towards the boy and his group, the ruthless infuriation was clearly shown on his face.

He focused killer intent on all of the hopeless teens, which caused all of them to cower, and others to completely faint.

Naruto had walked up to them, picked up one of the players by their collar, and looked him straight in the eye.

"If I ever see you around her again, you'll pay dearly for it," Naruto threatened.

While Naruto wanted so badly to punish them, ever since he had his heart cleared of hatred, he was never able to hate again. No matter how angry he got. So, evidently, he was not going to kill these cowards. However, that doesn't mean he won't tell them a thing or two.

Naruto released his killer suffocating killer intent, and turned around to check up on Asuna.

When he did, all the foolish teenage boys nodded to each other before getting up and charging at Naruto.

"No one orders us around, especially someone like you!" One of them shouted with immense rage.

When one of them had swung their sword on Naruto, he dodged so quickly, that he left behind an afterimage. A second later, they all fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone gasped at this, and murmurs of amazement could be heard throughout the crowd.

"Just who is this guy?"

"He seems a bit familiar…"

"Either way, I'm glad he's not like them. Otherwise, we'd be having problems!"

"Hey… he's that guy who defeated the first floor boss all by himself!"

"Seriously?!"

"No way!"

As everyone made comments at what had just occurred, Naruto made his way toward Asuna.

"Hey…" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Naruto, that was amazing!" Asuna yelled, completely forgetting what had happened between them.

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt in any way. If you ever got hurt, I wouldn't be able to face myself. I'm just glad you're okay now."

Asuna smiled with a noticeable blush.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, I was thinking we could spend the rest of this day doing whatever you want."

Asuna stopped and her jaw had dropped as far as it could. She was quite shocked, and surprised that Naruto had been the one to ask her to hang out. Just to make sure she wasn't hearing things, Asuna decided to ask Naruto for reassurance.

"What was that Naruto?"

"I said, do you want to spend the rest of the day together? Just thought it'd be a good way to make up for what I had done."

Asuna's face was full on scarlet when she was reminded of that certain incident. She had actually forgotten about it when she was in the middle of being harassed and assaulted.

"I-It's fine, just make sure not to do it again!" Asuna said sternly as she put up an angry expression.

' _She looks really cute like that...'_ Naruto thought dreamily.

After shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he motioned for her to follow him.

Wondering where he was planning on going and doing, she decided to follow him. There was an uncomfortable silence until Naruto stopped seven to ten minutes after they had left.

"We're here," Naruto said.

Asuna looked around and saw nothing but the usual trees and grass.

"Uh, Naruto, this is just a forest," Asuna deadpanned.

"True, but I wanted to show you an amazing place around this area," Naruto said as he started to walk wherever he was planning on walking.

Asuna followed him but was still doubtful about where he was taking her.

When they came upon a cavern, Naruto went inside after stopping for a short second.

Of course, Asuna followed her blonde friend into this probably big and vast cave.

It was exactly that, but it was not just any cave. There was a special area within the cave, that had an amazing sight to it. It was dark for one, but that made it even more breathtaking with the glowing crystals, walls, and ceilings. Now, even dungeons could be considered fascinating, but this was way beyond that. So much, that not even the author of a fanfiction story about a videogame with beautiful sights to see could describe it in words.

Asuna was completely taken aback by the beauty of it all.

"Wow… Naruto, this is incredible! How did you find this place?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I was in the middle of finding dungeons to grind in, when I came upon another possible location. While I did find the dungeon, I also managed to find this rare sight. I'm not sure that many people have actually been here.

Naruto and Asuna were quite close.

After a long silence, Asuna had accidentally bumped into Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Asuna apologized while playing with her hair.

"No, it's fine," Naruto replied, adjusting his coat a bit.

Not a second later, they began to stare at each other, like any other cliché romantic story.

As they got closer to each other, both were interrupted due to the sound of monsters around spawning all around them.

Both of them gave each other a smile before equipping their weapons and preparing to some dungeon grinding.

Asuna and Naruto were currently resting on a wall somewhere deep within the dungeon they were slaying monsters in.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting to level up in this dungeon!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Just what level are you?" Asuna asked in complete shock.

"I was at level thirty-three, but now I am at level thirty-four! How about you Asuna?"

"Me? Well, right now I am level twenty-one. I'm pretty much halfway through with my experience until I reach the next level," Asuna replied.

"Wow, that's pretty good!"

"More importantly, how were you able to reach such a high level in such short time?!"

"Well, maybe it's because I spend hours and hours grinding, sometimes I don't even go to sleep until the next afternoon."

"No way! That's just going overboard Naruto-kun! What if something happened to you?!" Asuna asked in a concerned tone.

"It's okay! At my level, I would do just fine on my own. Besides, if I have you with me, there is nothing to worry about!" Naruto assured her.

"Still, you should try taking more breaks. Better yet, we'll take one right now!"

"Hai, hai, hime-sama!"

"One is enough! Also, don't call me hime! It's extremely annoying!" Asuna complained.

"Hai, hai, Asuna-sama."

"Hmph, do what you will!" Asuna said as she stormed off ahead to go wherever she was planning to go.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Naruto followed Asuna out of the dungeon.

* * *

Naruto and Asuna were now walking through a different town.

As they passed by some of the players active in fighting to get to the next floor, they noticed everyone talking about some rare monster. Apparently, it was some sort of super boss. Some have managed to get a good look at it while they watched others bravely take it on. It looked to be a gorilla type of monster with four muscly arms, two legs, and horns. It was also well armored, and was very strong at that. It had metal armor covering all of it's body, and also had an two swords, one axe, and a spear in one hand. It was on a completely different level.

' _Interesting...'_ Naruto thought excited for his chance at defeating this monster.

While Naruto had a savage grin on his face, Asuna just pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

' _Great, we haven't even taken a break for ten minutes, and he's already fired up!'_ Asuna thought disappointingly.

"What do you think?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"About what?" Asuna asked in return, hoping it wasn't about what the certain topic everyone was talking about.

"About this so called gorilla monster mini-boss? It's gotta be a challenge! So, I am going after it!"

"Are you kidding me?! What about us spending time together? I mean, what about your break?!"

Asuna turned away from Naruto crossing her arms.

' _He doesn't even care about me in the least!'_ Asuna thought, feeling hurt that Naruto didn't want to spend time with her.

"Don't worry! Of course I know that I need to take breaks every now and then. Thanks for always making sure I am doing okay, it means a lot."

This time, she was able to control her blushing, but couldn't help smiling.

"Okay! So, where do you want to go Naruto-kun?"

"How about we get something to eat?! I am starving!"

Asuna giggled at how goofy Naruto is at times. That's a part of Naruto she liked a lot. She just wished that he would pay more attention to her than he has been.

Naruto and Asuna, after walking around trying to find a place to eat, finally found a fancy looking restaurant. As expected, there were a lot of players here at this time. After they strolled into the eating place, they were surprised by both the delectable smell and remarkable design of the entire restaurant.

"Wow, this sure is one heck of an eatery," Naruto praised as he and Asuna gawked at the dazzling place.

Asuna was too dumbfounded to even say anything about what she saw in front of her.

Noticing that they both were just standing there, and that they were getting odd stares from everyone, Naruto pulled Asuna to a table.

After they were done eating their breakfast, Naruto got up and stretched.

"Well, that sure was a great time! I guess I'll see you later Asuna!" Naruto said.

However, he stopped in his tracks as he felt a sudden tremor within himself.

"Na-ru-to…" Asuna growled in a quiet rage.

' _Oh, shit'_ Naruto thought in complete fear.

Not wanting to anger Asuna any further, he was by her side once again in a flash.

"So, what else would you like to do?" Naruto asked with a forced smile.

"How nice of you to want to spend time with me!" Asuna said as she clapped her hands together as if she wasn't seething with rage just moments ago.

Just like in pretty much most romantic movies or stories, a montage of the two lovers' precious moments together. Things like walking around town, looking up at the sky, getting to know one another, playing around every now and then, telling bad jokes. The list goes on. Naruto and Asuna had spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with one another. Now, everyone could witness the beautiful twilight that was even more amazing in-game than the outside world, shining throughout the whole floor.

Naruto and Asuna were sitting on a hill that had a marvelous view of a majority of the luscious fields that surrounded the town.

"Naruto-kun," Asuna said, breaking the relaxing silence that had taken place for a while.

"Hm?" Naruto acknowledged in response.

"What was life like for you outside the game?"

At the sudden question, Naruto just kept staring at the sky above. His indifferent expression soon took a nostalgic, sorrowful expression. However, that soon changed as he gave a small smile, coupled with a light chuckle.

"I had a lot of people that I cherished back in my-the real world. Of course, life wasn't easy for me either, but I eventually got through thanks to my sensei."

"What was their name?"

"His name was Iruka Umino, and he was the first person to believe in me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. Same goes for everyone else that I have met along the way."

"You must miss them all."

There was an ephemeral silence, until Naruto decided to get the topic off of him.

"So, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, before all of this, I was living with my mother, father, and my brother. He waited in line just to get his hands on this game. My brother would have been trapped in this game, had not been for the sudden business trip he needed to take care of. Hence why I am the one trying out Sword Art Online for myself," Asuna explained in a monotone voice.

"I see, what about your parents?"

Wanting to avoid talking about her parents, Asuna frowned at Naruto's question.

"My parents are very strict with me. I rarely get to hang with my friends, and even if I do, it's not for very long. I'm not allowed to play games like these. I don't even get to date anyone, let alone pick my future fiancé. My parents couldn't be any more controlling. Sometimes, I just want to run away and never turn back."

Naruto's blonde bangs shadowed over his face, and he was dead silent when he heard about how Asuna talked about her parents. He remembered how much his parents cared for him, and when they sacrificed themselves just to save him.

"Asuna, you shouldn't talk about your parents that way," Naruto said quietly.

Asuna turned to face Naruto, and had a confused expression.

"What?"

"Do you know how lucky you are to have been able to live your whole life with your parents? To be able to go to sleep, knowing that you're not alone, and waking up the next morning being able to see them breathing. I know they probably weren't the best when it comes to letting you live life, but they only want what is best for you."

At first, Asuna was irked that Naruto was talking down to her like this, but as he kept talking, she started to get curious.

"What were your parents like Naruto-kun?"

Closing his eyes slowly, Naruto took a deep breath, and opened his eyes once more.

"My mom and dad both died the day I was born."

Asuna's eyes widened instantly at what Naruto had just told her.

"My whole life, I never knew who they were, and what they even looked like. Well, that was until recently," Naruto said as he sat up and stretched a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Realizing that he was revealing too much information, Naruto attempted to steer the conversation to a different direction.

"Asuna, I won't tell you how to live your life, but I will tell you this. Cherish your parents, no matter what happens. For they care for you more than you think."

Asuna didn't say anything back, thinking about what he said over and over.

"Naruto, I promise from now on, you won't be alone. I will always be there for you when you need me! Just as you have been there for me all this time," Asuna said, not realizing what she was saying until a few seconds after.

"U-um, it's not like that! I just meant that if you ever needed someone to talk to, that I-"

Asuna was stopped short of finishing her pathetic lies, and was met with Naruto's hands wrapped around her.

Asuna was flustered at Naruto's actions, but kept her composure.

"Thank you Asuna. It means a lot that you would say that. I'm glad I got to meet you," Naruto whispered.

Asuna's heart fluttered at what Naruto had said. She was so happy that she couldn't help but smile.

"Me too," she whispered back, returning the hug wholeheartedly.

* * *

 **Xx The Following Morning xX**

It was early in the morning. It was definitely a beautiful and breathtaking morning. Nothing like slaying monsters that are trying to kill you, and the unmistakable sound of painful screams in the morning.

Then, there's the Naruto Uzumaki, and Asuna Yuuki sleeping under a tree. Well, Asuna was still asleep, while Naruto was guarding her sleeping avatar.

Naruto, was currently meditating on his next actions, and honing his chakra skill as well. Truth be told, he woke up much earlier, and was lucky enough to find monsters lurking about the area. So, he took care of them immediately. However, wanting more action, experience, and col, Naruto carried Asuna's body to a different location. Time and time again, he would continue this process.

' _I am so close to level thirty-four! Come on!'_ Naruto thought eagerly.

After more hours of inhumane grinding, Naruto was so exhausted it sounded like he was choking the way he was breathing.

Now, he was just sitting cross-legged, waiting for Asuna to get up. He would've left to go find that rare monster everyone was talking about, but he wanted to make sure that Asuna was safe. Even after she wakes up, he was planning on walking with her to a safe zone. After that, he would sneak away, and go find this rare foe.

Eventually, Asuna made sounds that signalled her waking process. She sneezed before she sat up and was looking around a bit dazed from her well needed rest. She saw Naruto looking at her with, in her opinion, an undeniably cute expression on his face.

Wiping the drool off her face, that was in fact a result from her sleeping, she stood up.

"Were you waiting there the whole time, in order to make sure I was safe?" Asuna asked.

"Indeed I was," Naruto replied with a big smile.

Surprisingly, Asuna did not blush like she usually would, but instead put a hand to her chest.

Even if she wasn't blushing, she definitely was extremely joyous that Naruto had made sure that she was safe.

"Aww, how nice of you to protect me like that Naruto-kun!" Asuna teased.

"W-Well, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I just wanted to be sure was all," Naruto replied flustered.

"Hmm, did you do anything indecent to me while I was sleeping?" Asuna asked.

"Well…" Naruto began, but hesitated after the thought of what she would say.

Asuna was in shock at the mere thought of Naruto proving that he couldn't be trusted.

"Don't tell me that you actually…"

"What?! No, I didn't do anything inappropriate. I just…"

"Just what, Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked hoping that she wasn't going to get a certain reply.

"I saw that there were monsters roaming about this area, and some even went as far as to try and attack us. Not wanting to take a chance, I picked you up and took off to a safe location… multiple times," Naruto admitted.

"You fought all of them didn't you?" Asuna asked in a "I already know the answer" tone.

"Well, that depends on how you define fought…" Naruto replied.

"You know what? Forget it, let's just go get something to eat. You will follow me, right?" Asuna asked in a threatening tone.

"Hai!" Naruto responded as if he was talking to Yamato's creepy, stalker side.

"Good!" Asuna said, her mood completely changing.

Naruto and Asuna were, once again, eating in another restaurant. Naruto, even though he was reluctant, couldn't help but be glad that he came and ate something.

He was eating food ravenously non-stop. The NPC's couldn't keep up with him, as he was like a walking vaccuum.

Everyone was just staring at Naruto eat. One player was holding his spoon halfway towards his mouth, just sitting there in utter disbelief.

"Where is all that going?" One of them asked.

"Well, technically speaking, he isn't actually putting things into his stomach.

"Yeah, but still, the whole table is stacked with plates!"

Asuna was no exception to the reactions. She didn't even get to her food, as she was just staring at her dear crush, inhaling the food faster than she could kill Floor One monsters.

"Ah, that's better!" Naruto said, as he let out a sigh.

"He-he finally stopped eating!"

"Woah!"

Everyone was exclaiming in surprise, as if someone had just done the impossible.

"Now we can f-"

However, they were cut off as Naruto ordered a bit more food and drinks.

Everyone face faulted at what just happened.

"WHAT?!"

One player actually threw up everything he was eating, due to the fact that he couldn't even handle watching someone eat that much food.

"U-um, Naruto-kun?" Asuna whispered to her blonde friend.

"What is it?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

"I think you're causing a scene."

Naruto looked around him and noticed people just staring at him with their mouths open.

He thought he saw someone's puke, but he just passed it off as soup. Which, passing of bits of food in green stomach acid, is a bit concerning.

"Well, shall we go?"

Asuna nodded, and followed Naruto out of the place.

What surprised Naruto, was when Asuna suggested that they go grind together.

"I just thought that today, we could spend time doing things both of us don't mind doing. Besides, I need to get stronger as well, so I am able to protect you," Asuna reasoned.

"Well, if that's the case, then follow me. I know a good place to level up at."

* * *

 **Xx Forty-five minutes later xX**

Asuna had just finished off another Tree Troll.

"Wow Asuna, I have to say I am quite impressed at how capable you are."

"Well, my only goal is to be able to protect you. I want to make sure that we both get out of this death game, and I hope we can meet in the real world."

Naruto visibly flinched at what Asuna had just told him.

' _No! the sage never told me anything about what would happen after I defeated this game. What do I do?!'_ Naruto thought in panic-mode.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, you okay?" Asuna asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, just really excited is all."

Asuna had a suspicious expression on her face, but ultimately just decided to let it go.

As they were walking, they noticed another player that was taking on a couple of Tree Trolls himself.

' _Hmm, this should be interesting to watch.'_ Naruto thought as he and Asuna both stood nearby to watch.

After defeating the two trolls, the boy sheathed his sword, and noticed Naruto and Asuna walk up to him.

However, when Naruto had seen the player's face, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

It was also the same situation for the said boy, who was also staring, taken aback by the sudden appearance of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, it's you from back in town!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Well, I never thought we would meet so soon… Kirito."

 **Now that Naruto has met Kirito, what will happen next? How will Asuna react to the history between her love interest, and the Black Swordsman? Will they be able to get along, when Kirito finds out that it was Naruto that he was looking for? Find out the next chapter, of NARUTO THE GODLY BEATER. Anyway, I would like to apologize once more for the wait. If you have any questions, suggestions, problems, or things that you'd liked about the chapter, feel free to drop a review.**

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello everyone! I just want to start off by saying that my leveling up system was indeed very broken. So, you'll be able to see that Naruto didn't in fact get 200,000 experience in one or two sessions. I am most likely going to make it Naruto/Asuna/Sugu. Also, I edited Chapter 2, as I noticed I repeated some stuff, and that there were a lot of things that needed to be corrected. In case any of you were wondering what the levels and experience were of the monsters, I have the guide below. I'm not too sure about how much col each gives, so I apologize for not being able to put it up:**

 **Floor 1**

 **Frenzy Boar** **-** 40 - 70 exp (Level 1)

 **Dire Wolf** **-** 70 - 100 exp (Level 2)

 **Viper** **-** 80 - 110 exp (Level 3)

 **Tiger** **-** 120 - 150 exp (Level 4)

 **Orc** **-** 160 - 200 exp (Level 5)

 **Ogre** **-** 210 - 250 exp (Level 6)

 **Cave Troll** **-** 260 - 300 (Level 7)

 **Ruin Kobold Sentinel** **-** 310 - 350 exp (?)

 **Illfang** **-** 1750 exp (Level 12)

 **Floor 2**

 **Storm Wolf** **-** 270 - 300 exp (Level 7)

 **Super Cobra** **-** 310 - 340 exp (Level 8)

 **Fire Cheetahs** **-** 350 - 380 exp (Level 9)

 **Tree Trolls** **-** 390 - 420 exp (Level 10)

 **Some of you are probably thinking that the experience is way off, or too high. I know it's much higher compared to the anime. That's why I made the experience cap pretty high. I know I said I would make Asuna OOC, but after reading the previous two chapters over and over, I noticed she was more like OOOOC. I am going to write this so that she's not a total fangirl, and retains some of her character, so not completely OOC. That's all I got to say for now. So, I present to you the third chapter of Naruto the Godly Beater!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **Bijuu**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

"Naruto, do you know who he is?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, you could say without meeting him, I probably wouldn't be here as I am right now. He's an expert at this game, and took part in the beta-test," Naruto said with a smirk.

Kirito kept a straight face. "I hear people prefer the term "beater" now. I guess it's all thanks to that player who soloed the first floor boss," Kirito added.

Naruto had a feeling Kirito was testing him. "Yeah, it seems whoever did that sure made a name for themselves. Anyway, it has been a while. How is everything?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Just doing my part in pitching in some effort to get us out of this. I am surprised, I didn't know you were a go-getter. Better yet, go-get-her, if you know what I mean."

Naruto just sighed in annoyance, as Asuna had a surprised expression before she caught on. She was about to tell Kirito it wasn't like that, but she never got the chance as she was interrupted.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Naruto asked, subconsciously taking a step forward.

"Well, I'm just grinding as usual, but I will be helping out with the front lines. Hey, maybe you and…"

"Asuna," Asuna finished.

"Asuna, could join me later today."

' _Should I do it? Oh well, even if Kirito knew it was me, I doubt it would have major effects. Why not?'_ Naruto thought.

"Sure, what time are we meeting, and where?"

"We'll be meeting at 16:30 pm at the outskirts of the Town of Krieg. You do know where that is, right?" Kirito asked with another sly grin.

"Of course. See you there!" Naruto said a bit ticked off, but kept his cool.

Asuna just stared at Naruto as he was leaving in amusement while Kirito chuckled lightly.

Asuna turned to catch up to Naruto, not bothering to respond to Kirito's chuckle, which was followed by a knowing expression.

"I guess I should be rooting for you, Naruto."

* * *

When Asuna had caught up to Naruto, she noticed that he only nodded in response to her presence.

While Asuna was confused as to why he was being distant and unresponsive, she couldn't help but think that he had a rivalry of some sort with Kirito.

Naruto was headed toward the same town that Kirito mentioned, Krieg itself, to stock up on items like potions and such. All in preparation for the upcoming group event he and Asuna would be a part of.

"Naruto, is something the matter? You've been quiet ever since we left Kirito," Asuna asked, worried over Naruto's behavior.

They both had finally arrived at the front of the entrance to Krieg.

Krieg was an interesting town. At almost every corner, there was a merchant that sold armor, items, weapons, information, and much more. Those were just the merchants. Players could enter the traditional shops as well. Where they sold everything that a merchant did, and more, but in larger quantities. Another aspect, was the town itself. Most of the buildings were mossy cobblestone, and all the pathways were plain old stone. Which was intended for Aincrad as a whole. All of the floors were medieval themed. All of the NPCs included bulky men, slim men, bulky women, and slim women. You could even consider them to be descendants of vikings, or viking themselves. Basically, it looked like a place intentionally built for war. Places to sleep are out of the question. You can sleep on the ground, or outside shops. It was truly a savage town. Exaggeration or not, the number of places to settle down were minute, or extremely small. To put it in a different perspective, sixty percent was used for the purpose of selling and buying, ten percent was places for people to hang out, duel, etc.. The remaining thirty percent was intended for resting.

"We need to stock up on supplies for the raid," Naruto explained shortly.

Asuna didn't feel at all relieved of her puzzled state of mind. "What I meant was why are you solemn all of a sudden?"

Naruto stopped in the middle of his walk towards another merchant.

"Whenever I see Kirito, I am reminded of my first few days of playing this game."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean, it's like the beginning of your friendship, right?"

Naruto gave no response to Asuna's question.

Instead, he motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

Now, they are both at a secluded area in town, where they could talk in private. Naruto wanted to keep attention away from himself, noting that he was a topic people constantly talked about.

Asuna was sitting beside Naruto on a random bench, away from anyone's immediate line of sight.

Naruto was staring at the ground deep in thought.

Asuna was just looking at him, hoping for some kind of response, or explanation.

"While I do consider him my friend, his very presence reminds me of life outside this game. Remember when I told you about my sensei?"

Asuna nodded, "You said that he was the first person to believe in you".

Naruto closed his eyes. "There were others that eventually I had established bonds with."

' _However, three have passed on in my life,'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"I don't like to think about it, but it felt so short. So much could've happened."

Asuna had once again felt that she was missing something.

"What are you saying?"

Naruto just stood up from where he was sitting, not wanting to answer her question on a painful subject.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

Asuna just looked at Naruto's back that was gradually getting smaller and smaller with a distant faraway look.

' _What's wrong?'_

* * *

It is now 12:30 in the afternoon.

Naruto and Asuna are busy doing some grinding. Usually, it was Naruto that took the lead, and dominated the enemies. However, this time, it was Asuna who had taken that role, and was focusing on honing her skills. She also wanted to clear her mind of anything at the moment.

After the somewhat one-sided conversation with Naruto, she felt as if he didn't trust her. She didn't know what it was, but whenever the conversation got to a certain point, he would bring up something completely different.

' _It's as if there is something he doesn't want to talk about!'_ Asuna thought irritated, and finished a Fire Cheetah with fury.

I was backing her up, which could be compared to watching her with curiosity.

' _Anyone can tell from the way she is moving that something is bothering her. Her attacks give off the impression that she is angry about something,'_ I thought.

Once the area was cleared of any more monsters, I decided that it was best if I clear up the tension that I unintentionally brought forth.

Walking up to Asuna, I put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You want to get something to eat? I'm sure an hour of grinding should suffice. Besides, it looks like something is bothering you," I said unequipping my kunai, and leading the way to someplace we could get some food.

Asuna just stood there with a perplexed look.

' _Was it that obvious?'_ She thought.

Asuna decided to take the lead and find a place where both of us could eat. She was looking around town, and was having a hard time choosing. She wanted to choose a place she would enjoy, but not a place she'd end up leaving. Whenever she asked me if I'd like to go to a certain place, I immediately responded with "It looks a bit crowded" or "It's too busy right now".

Which brings the both of us to our current situation.

' _I wonder why he doesn't want to eat at any of the places I suggested.'_ Asuna thought slightly self-conscious.

* * *

[ **Naruto's POV** ]

For the past ten minutes, Naruto was seriously paranoid.

Whenever Asuna suggested a place to eat, he immediately rejected her suggestion.

He knew sooner or later, she would question him, and next time, it'd be verbal instead of mental.

From someone else's point of view, Naruto could look like he was doing a lot of things.

He was either shaking his head from left to right enough to give him several whiplashes.

Rocking out to a song he has stuck in his head.

Lastly, and probably the most logical, he was looking at all the packed restaurants on his left and right.

' _How are all of them filled with so many people?! Why aren't any of the restaurants even close to a normal size of customers?!'_ Naruto thought hysterically baffled.

Some would wonder why Naruto was so concerned about the amount of people eating at a restaurant. Such a trivial matter taken so seriously. When in reality, it worried Naruto quite a bit.

 **Flashback to yesterday evening**

 _Naruto was preparing to head out to grind in hopes of finally reaching level thirty-five._

 _On his way out of the safe zone, he couldn't help but overhear two players talking about something with quite the excitement in their voices._

" _You're kidding me! Do you think anyone would actually believe that!?" One of the players said, the sound of his unconvinced voice in a hushed whisper._

" _I swear! This is the same guy! You have to believe me!"_

 _The two players were huddled behind some random building. Naruto was eavesdropping in on their conversation, leaning on a wall by the post-exterior closest to the players._

 _The player just scoffed, "So you're saying, the guy you saw saving a girl way above your league, was the same guy who took out the boss by himself?"_

" _First of all, she's way above your league! Second, the proper term is solo! Last but not least, YES, it's the guy," said an average height boy._

" _Even if this was the guy, how would you be able to confirm it, huh?"_

' _So I am "the guy" now?' Naruto thought with an annoyed expression._

" _Easy! It's not too hard to get some descriptions on someone everyone is talking about. At least not in this case. I know some people who were partying with other players for the boss raid. They said that he had blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks-"_

" _Wait, did you just say whisker marks?" asked the other player that stood well over six feet._

" _I know, it's odd enough that he could accomplish what he has so far."_

" _Well, no wonder this sounds so hard to believe. Can you actually take a guy with whisker marks seriously?! Haha!"_

 _Naruto's eyebrow twitched at this, and he felt a slight urge to go over there and give both of them something to really laugh at._

" _But wait! There's more! Based off his recent heroic act, people are saying they saw him wearing a white haori with red flames on it!"_

 _By some sort of coincidental bad luck, Naruto began to lose his balance when he was leaning forward, really listening in on the conversation._

" _That totally makes up for the whisker marks! Hold on, this guy sounds easy to find, but when have you actually seen him personally?"_

 _Naruto had finally given in, and tripped on nothing._

 _With his superb agility, he managed to flip into a steady stance, but the look on both of their faces were priceless._

 _Naruto chuckled quite nervously, "Hey there…"._

 _Thanks to his slip-up, Naruto ended up having to knock out both of them._

 **Flashback end**

"-To-kun! -Ruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Asuna's voice gradually became clearer by the second.

Naruto shook his head. "Huh?"

"You were spacing out. I was starting to wonder if you were ignoring me on purpose."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"What's up with you anyway? It seems as if you've lost your appetite or something."

Naruto's stomach just happened to have grumbled in response.

Asuna just smiled knowingly, while Naruto chuckled embarrassed.

"Come on, enough trying to avoid places. Let's just eat!"

"What? How'd you know?"

"It's not hard to tell. I hear about it too. You're not the only one who is having second thoughts about eating with this many people out."

Naruto just stared at Asuna with amazement.

' _This whole time she knew. Well, I guess my obvious attempts were not subtle at all.'_

* * *

Naruto and Asuna had seated themselves, hoping not to draw attention.

What a hopeful wish that was.

Everyone, every single person, was staring at Naruto and Asuna with complete disbelief.

Naruto had his head down in hopes of concealing at least his face. He instantly regretted coming to a public place such as this.

"Isn't that…?"

"I don't know, anyone could have blonde hair," someone else said in a matter of fact tone, while staring at their blonde friend.

Which caused them to narrow their eyes

"Yeah, and here I am with three whiskers on each cheek, and a coat with red flames. Sounds like your everyday blonde to me," another blonde said sarcastically.

"I knew you and I would agree!"

"Don't you ever get sarcasm you idiot?!"

"Naruto there's no point in hiding if you were already spotted. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

Naruto slowly lifted his head up just enough so only his eyes could be seen.

' _Okay, this is good. I'm making progress, just lift my head slowly, and there will be no problems.'_

Once Naruto's head was completely upright, there was a deafening silence. Then...

"Oh my gosh!"

"Wow!"

"It's really him!"

' _There it is. The unmistakable sound of everyone's mind blown voices as they constantly talk about the guy…'_

"Wow, he's actually pretty good looking."

"I actually have to agree with you."

As most of the girls were talking about Naruto's looks, Asuna was beginning to get ticked off. She didn't know why, but she felt something she hadn't felt before when those girls talked about Naruto that way.

Naruto was looking around at everyone, and was going to put his head down once again.

The drinks he and Asuna had ordered finally arrived as he was putting his head down.

He was stopped.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his attention to Asuna who had called his name.

"What is it?" I asked quietly in response, taking a sip of my drink.

"I just wanted to know… have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

I was in the middle of drinking my water as I didn't quite hear what Asuna had just said.

Once what she said finally registered, I choked on my water, bringing more attention to myself.

I was coughing non-stop. Once I settled down, I just wanted to make sure I heard Asuna right.

"What did you ask?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Asuna asked once again with her eyes avoiding my stare. The uneasy expression clearly on her face.

I stared at Asuna with wide eyes.

I cleared my throat, hoping to feel less awkward at the moment. "No, I have never had one. In fact, most girls wouldn't find me to be the romantic type."

"I wonder why…?"

* * *

[ **Asuna's POV** ]

 **Flashbacks - Naruto's dense moments**

 _Asuna had just asked him why she couldn't find him this morning._

" _Sorry, I was busy grinding, did you need something?"_

XXX

" _Asuna!" Naruto shouted rather excitedly._

" _Yes Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked hopeful that he wanted to spend at least some time with her._

" _Look at this rare drop I found from a dungeon that I also suddenly found today!"_

 _Asuna just had a feeling of huge disappointment, like a promise that has yet to not constantly be pushed aside, and actually kept._

XXX

" _What do you think?" Naruto asked._

" _About what?" Asuna asked rather nervously in reply._

" _About this so called gorilla monster mini-boss? It's gotta be a challenge! So, I am going after it!"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

[ **Naruto's POV** ]

"Although, now that I think about it. I get the feeling that there was someone… that told me something, or more like confessed."

Asuna was fearing the worst when she had heard those words.

' _Because… I Love you, Naruto-kun.'_

"Wait… there was someone who once told me something."

"Who was it?"

"Well, for starters her name was, Hina-"

Naruto had suddenly stopped talking.

"Naruto-kun?"

' _Hinata…'_ Naruto was suddenly reminded of everything back in the Elemental Nations.

' _How could I have forgotten them?'_ Naruto thought with a now guilty conscience.

In his mind, he pictured all his friends standing there, with smiles on their faces.

Everyone was calling out to him, it was truly a nostalgic sight.

Suddenly, everyone disappeared, and there stood a silhouette of someone he felt he recognized.

" _Naruto!"_ Naruto thought he heard a voice in his head that sounded all too familiar.

" _Why'd you let me die? You killed me."_

Naruto was paralyzed, as his face was showing nothing but horror.

' _Sasuke?!'_ Naruto thought, the guilt and sadness was beginning to win the emotional tug-of-war with his more positive emotions.

[ **Naruto Shippuden - Obito's Death theme]**

" _You forgot all about us! Guess you don't need us anymore. You're a liar, Naruto."_

' _Sasuke! Wait!'_

" _Naruto, it's all your fault."_

' _Sakura-chan!'_

" _I thought you wanted to bring Sasuke back, not kill him!"_

' _Wait, you don't understand!'_

" _Those who break the rules are trash…"_

Naruto was completely silent, as he heard his former sensei speak Obito's words.

" _But those who abandon their comrades, are even worse than trash."_

' _That's right… I abandoned them… I completely forgot about my precious bonds… I… I am nothing but-'_

[ **Naruto Shippuden - Obito's Death theme End** ]

"Naruto!" Asuna almost shouted trying to get his attention.

Naruto was awoken from his depressing thoughts, and he now was more aware of his surroundings.

He lifted his head to look at Asuna's more than worried expression. His eyes held nothing but extreme guilt and terror, like a soldier returning home from war with post-traumatic stress.

Everyone was silently watching the scene uncomfortably, as they all felt out of place.

"Naruto, something is clearly bothering you. What is it? Talk to me…"

Everyone was still dead silent, but some began to whisper here and there.

Asuna didn't care, she kept her eyes on Naruto, wanting to know what was causing such behavior out of him.

Naruto didn't move at all, until he pushed his chair out, and ran out of the building.

Asuna, without a second thought, ran after Naruto.

Once she was outside, she had no idea where Naruto had gone off to.

"Something is definitely wrong."

* * *

[ **With Naruto** ]

Naruto was sprinting without the intention to stop. He had no clue where he was even headed, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do, was just get away from everyone.

" _Those who abandon their comrades are trash."_

Naruto gritted his teeth, and just kept on commanding his two feet to keep on moving.

' _What happened to me?! I used to be someone who never abandons anyone, especially my friends and family!'_

It started to rain as Naruto was constantly running wherever he could go.

People watched him when he was running, and couldn't help but start to talk about what everyone always talks about.

Naruto completely ignored them, and time seemed to slow down as each rain drop fell slow enough for the eye to see clearly, and all you could hear was the slow resounding of each drop.

[ **Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness** ]

Naruto was still running, time was still seemingly slow, and now he was crying uncontrollably.

Time finally returned to normal, as Naruto's footsteps continued to make splashing sounds, along with the only other apparent sound of countless rain drops falling.

Naruto turned a corner, and even noticed the upcoming dead end.

However, he didn't care enough to do anything about his current path, and just ran right into the wall.

He fell onto his back, and had his eyes closed with tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes.

Then, he opened his eyes slowly, and just stared at the grey, crying sky with empty, lifeless eyes.

" _My dream is to surpass all the previous hokage!"_

' _What hokage?'_

" _I never go back on my word… that's my ninja way!"_

' _What ninja way?'_

" _I'll never let my comrades die!"_

' _Neji's gone, Sasuke's gone, everyone's gone…'_

Thunder crashed loudly, and Naruto just stayed in the same position he was in after he fell.

He felt worthless after being reminded of the past life he had forgotten.

After taking some time to sit up, Naruto was staring down at a his reflection on a puddle of water.

The rain drops causing multiple ripples, distorting the image of his reflection.

Naruto began to get angry at himself, and started to punch the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Naruto constantly shouted in rage as he continuously punched the brick stone beneath his feet.

"Who am I to feel sorry for myself?! My comrades sacrificed their lives for me! Everyone! I shouldn't even be here!" Naruto yelled with one last punch, his body slouching.

He stopped, because he felt a familiar presence behind him.

[ **Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness End** ]

* * *

[ **Asuna's POV** ]

' _Where did he go?'_ Asuna thought worriedly.

She bolted from the restaurant in hopes of finding Naruto.

As she was checking around the whole town, she still couldn't find a lead.

It got worse, as it started to rain, but that didn't faze her at all.

Instead, she looked on with even more determination.

' _Where are you?!'_

She was walking towards another alley, when she heard a few people start to talk about some blonde kid in a coat running.

"Excuse me, but did you see where he went?" Asuna asked, interrupting their gossiping.

They all pointed to their right, which was the same direction Asuna was walking, so she ran full speed, constantly asking people left and right if they have seen him.

She felt as if she was getting closer to Naruto, when she heard the sound of someone yelling and fists making contact with the ground.

' _That has got to be him!'_ Asuna thought urgently.

She made her way towards the sounds, which were beginning to get louder as she ran.

She came upon another alleyway, when she saw a dead end, and near the end was Naruto slouched on the ground.

He knew Asuna was standing behind him, but he didn't feel like being bothered by her right now.

"Naruto…" Asuna began.

He made no response, and just sat there unmoving.

"Naruto, what's going on? You haven't been yourself today…"

Naruto turned around to face her, and he heard her gasp when she saw his face.

She began to walk forward, and he braced himself for a slap to the face, when all she did was wrap her arms around him.

Naruto's eyes widened, and was speechless at what Asuna did.

"You don't have to hold back in front of me, just let it out."

With that, Naruto was getting teary eyed, which turned into him completely bawling his eyes out.

Asuna was smiling, and was glad that Naruto had finally released what he was holding up inside.

* * *

 **Xx Eight minutes later - 1:45 PM xX**

Asuna was still holding Naruto, even after he had stopped sobbing a minute ago.

Now they were met with silence, until Naruto broke that silence.

"Asuna…" Naruto said surprising Asuna, as she didn't expect him to speak so soon.

"What is it?"

"Thank you," Naruto said with much gratitude.

Naruto had wrapped his arms around Asuna, returning the comforting hug.

Asuna smiled at his action, and was truly touched by his actions.

"I'm always here, Naruto."

After a short while, they separated from each other.

Naruto had his arms at his side, and his face covered by his bangs.

"Naruto, you don't have to tell me, but whenever you're ready, just know that I will be there to listen."

Naruto just nodded, glad that Asuna was not pressing that matter any further.

"Good, now are you sure you're comfortable going on the raid?"

"Yes, I am fine. There's no need to worry, I am glad that you stayed by my side."

Asuna gave a heartwarming smile.

Naruto stood up, and stretched his muscles for no apparent reason.

He turned and looked at Asuna with a small smile.

"Let's go," He said quietly.

"Right."

* * *

 **Xx Casual Prairie Field -2:30 PM xX**

[ **Naruto's POV** ]

Naruto was surrounded by three Storm Wolves, but he didn't even bother taking out, or using any weapons at the moment.

All three wolves charges at him at the same time from his front.

One took the lead and attempted to chew his head off, but he merely lifted his palm and pushed it towards the two wolves behind it by its neck, and with the support of its velocity and his body weight.

All three crashed and fell.

After getting up, they all snarled at him, trying to be intimidating to their "prey".

One charged forward in hopes of tearing him apart, but Naruto just sidestepped to his left.

Another was coming for him, now from his left, and sidestepped to his right, turning his body left.

The Storm Wolf's salivated teeth snapped on air, missing its target completely.

The last one came in as soon as Naruto finished sidestepping, as if it was all a part of their plan.

He just side-flipped to his right, the top of his head just centimeters away from the wolf's back.

Naruto continued to dodge without attacking.

Even if he didn't use chakra, he was still amazingly agile, quick, and had quite the dexterity for someone his age. At least for _normal_ players and human beings.

This is probably the only time he won't constantly pump out some amounts of chakra to constantly increase his reserves.

For example, if he was taking a stroll through a forest, he'd be focusing some chakra to his limbs, torso, pretty much his entire body.

He wasn't the best at chakra control, but now that he's been working on it daily, he's come a long way.

Now, he was not on the same level as a Hyuuga, but he was better than he has ever been at sending his chakra to certain areas of his body.

Asuna was also quite busy. She was focused on staying alive and slaying the wolves, as opposed to a certain blonde.

"Naruto, why aren't you attacking?" Asuna asked as she finished off a second one.

"Well, I think we should take it easy before we head out. I'm also working more on my defense right now."

"Okay, but just be careful."

Now there were six wolves after Naruto.

Naruto kept on dodging no matter how many wolves were coming after him.

Seven, eight, and now nine wolves were after him.

Asuna had finished the last one, but also took notice of Naruto's situation.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I think you should start attacking now…"

Naruto ducked, sidestepped, slid right, ducked again, jumped up, flipped once, twice, and three times consecutively in mid-air. The wolves left no room for breathing, but Naruto was taking the situation very lightly. To him, it was as if he were drinking a cup of tea, and relaxing.

Four wolves charge for him at the same time, while two others waited for him to dodge.

' _I don't think these wolves are dumb.'_

Naruto jumped up and did a backflip of about thirty-five feet, creating some distance between him and the wolves.

They all growled viciously, before one by one, each had started to howl.

Naruto looked up in anticipation, while Asuna had look of fear on her face.

"You idiot! Don't you know what that means?!" Asuna asked him in a very loud, scared voice.

"It means the more the merrier!" Naruto said with a hysterical voice.

Asuna's jaw dropped at this.

"You're kidding, right?"

Out from the trees in the distance, came a number of Storm Wolves.

About twenty wolves showed up, which brought the total number to be 29 in all.

Every single one had a low growl, before the last came out.

This wolf towered over the others, and had two bars above its head.

"Naruto, please tell me you have a plan…"

"Asuna, come on! I'm not that crazy!"

Asuna sighed in relief. "Okay, so what do we do?"

Naruto didn't bother responding, but just stormed towards the huge pack.

Now we can see him continuing to completely rely on dodging. It's as if the fact that there are much more of them didn't leave him uncertain, or doubtful. These were the lowest level monsters on this floor, but against a large number of them is nothing to be casual about.

By the look of things, most would assume that the shinobi was attempting to show off.

It was more along the lines of stuck in the past due to a sudden nostalgia.

Around the time when he was level thirty-one , whenever he would go out to get some experience and col, memories of his fights back in the day just pop up out of nowhere in the middle of his fights. So to take his mind off of things, he would grind for hours afterwards, trying to gain some peace. In time, after many sessions of training, the memories stopped coming. So whenever he did venture dungeons and such, he was able to focus completely on defeating the game, and saving the lives he could. He only needed to stop thinking about Konoha whenever he was focused on fighting. Other than that, he'd recall things without any problems, but not all the time.

Naruto was becoming attached to Asuna, which was also a cause for his sudden change. She would always be there to keep him from thinking too much. Her very presence reminded him that he needed to live, and that he still had something he must do. His top priority was to do everything he can to increase the chances of defeating this death game, and to make sure that Asuna was safe and happy.

The seventeen-year old shinobi was getting by just fine. He was finally ready to move on, and hopefully get closer to Asuna.

That all changed when he met Kirito.

Once Kirito's face was clear in his vision, Naruto's thoughts were lead to the beginning, and why he was here in the first place. It acted as a trigger for him to be able to experience his memories with more detail and emotion. He didn't want to worry Asuna, so all this time he was always trying to lighten up the atmosphere, and to be on the humorous side. Now, all he could think about was the fact that he had been forgetful of his comrades and family.

Which is why when he started spinning, dodging, flipping, he was unintentionally comparing battles. He wasn't even focused on what was in front of him, and more on, once again, the past.

"Naruto-kun!" Asuna yelled, just barely bringing Naruto out of his trance.

Taking notice of his surroundings, Naruto decided to quit messing around.

As he was about to get torn to pieces by the crazed wolves after him, he used one wolf as a surface to jump off of, resulting in his lucky escape.

The group of savage animals just collided into one another, and fell to the ground.

"Looks like I got carried away," Naruto mused to himself as he reached into his pouch, and threw ten shuriken towards the recovering beasts with both of his hands.

Each one had hit its target at least in the skull area. It was enough to cause them to shatter, while the lucky ones, had barely a quarter of health left.

Then, Naruto equipped a kunai, and sped forward with blinding speed.

Using **Rapid Bite** three times, an upwards slash after a high-speed dash towards the target, Naruto took out two to three wolves.

After that, he performed **Mirage Fang** , which was intended for only one foe, but he changed it up. The skill consisted of six diagonal zig-zag strikes, but Naruto broke it up into one zig-zag strike on each, giving him six one-hit kills. While Naruto getting in one-shots was a bit much, he was level thirty-four, and all these Storm Wolves were the He would continue to use this skill on the rest, and now there was only ten wolves left.

' _Time to finish this…'_ Naruto thought calmly.

He activated a sword skill, where he performed a horizontal slash with his kunai intended for taking out multiple enemies at once. A lot of power is concentrated into this one-shot, and is very deadly when the user has a high agility skill. A fast, but powerful one-hit attack that drives through multiple enemies. This skill doesn't come without a cost. The amount of mana points it takes is very high, and has a thirty-second cooldown.

' _Wait, I'm sure there was one more…'_ Naruto thought turning around to see teeth.

On instinct, Naruto started to do a back handspring, but halfway through, he used his legs to kick its chin.

He managed to knock off more than half its health.

The Alpha fell on its back, but rolled onto its four legs. Now, it was really pissed, and was ready to annihilate Naruto.

However, Naruto had already appeared in front of the wolf, and as soon as it looked up, he had already completely severed its head with his glowing kunai.

Afterwards, both the head and body bursted into blue polygons.

The "Casual" prairie was now nothing short of quiet, and peaceful.

Unequipping his kunai, Naruto turned to see Asuna standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

Asuna seemed to be struggling between astonishment, and frustration at Naruto's drawn out battle.

"Take it easy, huh?" Asuna asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto just chuckled nervously at how hypocritical he felt after what he just did.

"Naruto, it's only 2:50, so we have some time to rest."

"Hai, him-"

Naruto stopped talking when he saw Asuna give him a look that said "I dare you to finish".

"Right, Asuna."

Naruto and Asuna were now lying beside each other under one of those singled out trees in the middle of the field.

Asuna was surprisingly comfortable laying on her side, enjoying the view of artificial nature.

While Naruto had his hands behind his head, lying flat on the ground, staring up at the leaves of the tree branches.

A breeze blew past him, causing his hair to sway to the right from his point of view.

As he gazed at the sight of all the falling leaves, one leaf had happened to land on his headband, right on the Konoha leaf symbol.

Without moving his fixated stare, Naruto lifted his right hand to pick up the leaf. It was dark orange in color, like the leaves in autumn.

This had reminded Naruto of the Will of Fire.

Closing his eyes, Naruto loosened his grip on the leaf, and it drifted with the wind, to join the rest.

* * *

 **Xx Town of Krieg - 4:10 PM xX**

[ **Asuna's POV** ]

' _While I know he's still recovering, I can't help but think there's something he's not telling me still. Lately, he hasn't been the usual goofy person I've known him to be. I just hope everything will be alright.'_ Asuna thought as she was walking beside Naruto to the meeting place.

"Naruto, tell me again why we are heading there now?" I asked.

Naruto turned his head to Asuna. "Asuna," Naruto said seriously.

Asuna turned to look at him worriedly. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He just continued to look at me without speaking a word, until he finally looked like he was going to say something.

This made me think about what Naruto was about to tell her, his silence wasn't any more comforting.

"That's a very good question," Naruto said loud and clear, placing his hand under his chin, while his face showed he was deep in thought.

I was not expecting that response, and I just stood there staring at Naruto, and could literally feel my eyebrow twitching.

"Don't worry, I just thought that we could use some time to prepare ourselves beforehand. I know we've already rested, but why not?"

After hearing what he said, I smiled at Naruto's consideration and nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded back with a smile that made Asuna's cheeks redden.

"Hm? Asuna, are you okay, your face is a little red."

"I'm fine, everything's fine," Asuna replied, immediately turning to head to the meeting place.

' _Great, there I go acting like another girl with a huge crush again. I need to focus on getting stronger, so I can meet the real Naruto.'_

Both of them were now headed for the meeting to find the Boss room.

* * *

 **Xx Outskirts of Krieg - 4:25 PM xX**

' _Seems like almost everyone is here already. Though, I don't see any sign of Naruto's friend. I think his name was Kirito.'_

I turned to Naruto who was just closing his eyes, breathing lightly.

That's when I realized he was actually asleep.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun," I kept on repeating, until he finally stirred in his peaceful, relaxing nap.

"RASEN-" Naruto was finally fully conscious of his surroundings.

Only a few people had bothered paying attention to Naruto

"Are you okay?" asked Asuna.

"Oh, is it time already?" Naruto asked, getting up and stretching a bit.

"Yes, everyone is here, so I suggest we join them."

"Okay, let's go."

I walked towards the group, and all by himself on a wall, was Kirito.

He looked in our direction, and waved at us.

"Naruto, you're okay with talking to him, right?"

He was already walking to Kirito's location, so I opted to do the same of course.

"I am, there's nothing to worry about," he replied with a thankful smile.

Kirito walked up to us with a small smile on his face. "So, I see you guys managed to make it."

"When does it start?"

"Right now."

At that moment, everyone's attention was brought to a man who was standing on top of a table.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shito! Before we begin the meeting, I'd like to first say thank you all that have decided to participate today. I know we've had trouble lately finding the boss room, and that we all have worked hard at doing so. Now, we will continue, but we have a new side objective I'd like us all to keep in mind while we are out there."

Everyone began to talk amongst each other, regarding the objective.

"What do you think it is?" a player asked.

"It probably has something to do with that gorilla monster everyone has been talking about," another player responded.

"You're exactly on point. Lately, players from all aroundFloor Two have come across this challenging beast, yet it still stands undefeated. Many fought bravely against it, and unfortunately, some lives have passed along the way."

"No way!"

"That's crazy!"

Another player that was silently observing, decided to speak up. "Basically, you want us to keep in mind the goal of findingit, and defeating it if possible."

"Defeat it as a group. I have no doubt that many of you are skilled players, but we can't take any chances, and I am sure all of you want to live to see tomorrow."

As Shito said that, he glanced at Naruto and Kirito, before returning his attention to the others.

' _That was strange,'_ thought Asuna.

"I'll now give a brief overview of our goals today. One: focus on leveling up, and farming col in preparation for the boss battle. Second: Search for the boss room. Third: Be on the lookout for this mini-boss, and alert the others if you encounter it. Evidently, we'll all be in parties. Is there any questions?"

One girl had raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What happens when we manage to find the boss room? Are we going to charge in after all the battling we've done, or regroup to prepare for the raid?"

"We won't have to worry about fighting it today, even if we locate it, since it's not wise at all. Yes, we will meet another day for the boss raid. Are there any other questions or concerns?"

Another teenage boy had raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"When we do find the gorilla monster, what should be our signal? I was thinking something like, WOOH! Or maybe something like, FREEDOM! Ooh, maybe we should shout BANANAS, so that it gets distra-"

"Oh, you're so clever! Do you really think that'll work?!" another player interrupted.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course I am!"

Shito had cleared his throat in hopes of calming everyone down.

"Look, when we do encounter the monster, it won't be hard to let us know, now will it? Is there anything else anyone would like to bring up?"

No one had said anything, so now it was time to get ready to head out.

"Okay, we're going to have a ten-minute intermission. Let's do the best we can!" he said, raising his fist in the air.

Everyone clapped and cheered, more than ready.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

' _It's like deja vu all over again. This reminds me of Floor One,'_ thought Asuna.

Neither Naruto, or Kirito had moved or talked to each other since Shito had begun speaking. Kirito was busy looking through his menu, occasionally taking out items, while Naruto just had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and just watching everyone interact with one another.

Just then, one of the players from the meeting had walked up to us.

"You guys were here for the meeting, right?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, we were invited, I hope it's no trouble," I replied, knowing that Naruto wouldn't say anything.

"Well, I've seen him at the meetings, but this is the first time I'm seeing you guys. It's nice to meet you, my name is Jace."

"My name is Asuna."

"Naruto," Naruto said with a straight face.

"Kirito," Kirito also said with a straight face.

"You guys sure are quiet."

"I'm not familiar with Kirito, but I know that Naruto has seen better days. Don't worry, he isn't always like this," I explained with a nervous chuckle.

"I see, but what about you? I've noticed that you haven't exactly been partying with, or talking to anyone in the past, so I just assumed you were antisocial or something."

Naruto brought his hand to his mouth, attempting to stifle a laugh it would seem.

Jace turned to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, while Kirito's eyebrow twitched.

I felt as if those two would start fighting any second now.

"Hey, Jace…" Kirito started to say, while Naruto was still smiling.

"What's up?" asked Jace.

"Have you ever had to teach a beginner how to play this game?"

I was paying attention to Kirito and Jace, but I didn't miss Naruto's expression changing from humorous to a complete frown.

Jace smiled at Kirito's question. "Of course, I've given a few tips here and there. Why the sudden question?"

"I don't remember who it was, but at the Town of Beginnings, I happened to catch this player completely embarrassing himself in front of everyone. I mean, this guy had no idea what he was doing."

Naruto looked at Kirito with an a displeased expression. "Kirito…"

"A mental breakdown is a phrase I would use to describe what was happening at the time," Kirito continued without any sign of stopping.

"Kirito, you-"

"Didn't know what a VRMMORPG was, couldn't comprehend his User Interface, heck, his knowledge on technology wasn't exactly with today's time. So, I decided to help him out, since I didn't want to leave the poor guy to his downfall."

"Listen here, you better-"

"I just can't remember what his name was. Wait a second, Naruto? Wasn't it you? I'm pretty sure the guy had blonde hair, whisker marks. Wait, it was you!"

' _Everyone's a beginner, but it sounds like Naruto was a very… unique beginner,'_ thought a completely surprised Asuna.

"Hey, at least I don't make things awkward for myself every time I actually socialize with people!"

"Oh really, Naruto- _san_?! You even said it yourself! If it weren't for me, you probably wouldn't be ali-"

"Okay guys, let's all just get along. We shouldn't fight with each other, we're all on the same side aren't we?" Jace interrupted.

"Right," agreed Naruto.

Kirito nodded instead of saying something in reply.

' _I'm glad that's over. I couldn't take anymore of the bickering.'_

"You guys should come meet the rest of the group. I'm sure we'd all like to get to know each other!" Jace said rather eagerly.

Before Naruto or Kirito could even hesitate, I instantly responded. "Of course!"

Both of the said teens had groaned, while I was forced to drag them both by their arms.

"Hey guys, we have two new faces joining us today!"

Everyone had turned to look at us, and I couldn't help but just wave in response.

"Welcome!" a player shouted without thinking it over at all.

"Good for you guys!"

"You came to the right place!"

One after another, everyone had gave Naruto, even Kirito, and I a warm welcome.

A girl that was exactly five feet tall,with dark waist-length hair and blue eyes, introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Hiyori. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san, Asuna-chan, Kirito-san."

"It's nice to meet you too," I responded kindly.

"Likewise," Naruto replied.

"It's nice to meet you," said Kirito.

Naruto, Kirito, and I were getting acquainted with everybody. It was surprising to see Naruto and Kirito actually want to talk to everyone, and not stand off to the side all by themselves.

"Hey, you guys been hearing everyone talk about that player that is supposedly leagues above the rest of us?" Jace asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, they say he had also saved a girl from getting her innocence taken away by a bunch of lecherous, perverts," Hiyori said, her voice sounding mad when she had mentioned lecherous and perverts.

' _Naruto is being talked about everywhere. I just hope they don't find out it's him anytime soon,'_ Asuna thought a bit fearful of having to avoid the whole server.

"I've also been trying to find this guy. I didn't think it was true at first, so I didn't bother asking around for his appearances. Besides, most people have only heard of his actions, and haven't actually been there to witness it for themselves. If it's true though, I just hope this guy isn't on the bad side," said Kirito, with a look on his face that I've seen on many who've been stuck on a test problem.

Naruto was completely quiet, probably hoping that he didn't have to participate in this particular conversation.

"Naruto, what do you think?" Jace asked without warning.

"Uh, I think it's just an exaggeration. Do you guys really think that someone would be able to do all that? It all sounds like something out of a daydream to me," Naruto reasoned.

Kirito narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You were quick to say that it wasn't true, Naruto. Perhaps you know something we don't?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly, and Naruto probably wasn't getting any more comfortable with his current predicament.

"Okay everyone, time's up! I hope you're all in parties, and are prepared for today. We may or may not complete our objective today, but we will try our best, right?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted with determination in unison.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Well, what do you guys say to the five of us partying?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Jace.

"Why not?" Hiyori shrugged, accepting the invite.

"I'm always with you, Naruto-kun," Asuna said warmly.

"You'll need my help out there, Naruto- _san_ ," Kirito said.

Naruto's whole body was shaking in frustration at Kirito's statement. "You really should try something other than comedy, Kirito. Your jokes are just too serious," Naruto said, leaving, not waiting around for Kirito's reply.

* * *

[ **Kirito's POV** ]

Kirito was staring at Naruto's back rather suspiciously.

' _So, blonde hair, a white haori with flames on it, blue eyes, and whisker marks. I didn't want to believe it, but it would seem I've been looking for you the whole time, Naruto…'_

 **Alright! The chapter ends there, but I was planning to write more. In fact, there was much more to cover, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I decided to post this up while I write the fourth chapter. Speaking of writing, at the beginning, I was a bit skeptical of how I was setting everything up, and whether or not it was a good start. So, I hope you guys aren't too unhappy with the chapter. That being said, feel free to drop a review, telling me your thoughts on this chapter, if you feel like it.**

' **Til next time, Xx Uzumaki45 xX, Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hello everyone! Here is chapter four of Naruto the Godly Beater. I know the hiatus was pretty much a Summer break. I had to take ASDVAB, as I am currently a junior in high school. Then, I had to make up work. Now, let's get to answering some reviews:**

 _darkemperor1_ : I will work on adding more action, as well as aiming to average around 5-6,000 words a chapter.

 _Onimad_ : -Well, Madara was not alive when Naruto and Sasuke were in the Final Valley. If you've read the manga, you'll know what I am talking about. Otherwise, I'd finish the anime first, but Madara was non-existent during that time.

-I planned for Kirito to sort of fill the role that Sasuke had; although, we can all agree he cannot replace Sasuke.

-I didn't want them to leave together, but drift apart. I won't disclose much, but there is a reason they are all separated for now.

-Yes, the romance needs some work, and I rushed it. So, I'll have to work on making it more realistic, rather than just rushed and fake.

-Jealousy plays a big role when someone has an advantage over others. So, when you have someone that completely soloes a boss that would, in their mind, take a group to do, they get envious.

 **Okay guys, sorry if I didn't get to answering your feedback. I'll answer more next chapter. I should also mention that I was on the verge of crying during writing this. Just the fact that the main Naruto/Shippuden Series is over leaves you feeling down. But, just saw Boruto, and man was Naruto a "great"** **parent. Anyway, that's about it. Enjoy the story!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **Bijuu**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online. All characters, content, and pretty much everything I am going to be using for this story besides original characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Reki Kawahara respectively.**

* * *

The group was making their way through a sunshine-blocking forest on a dirt path.

 **Flashback - After meeting at Town of Krieg**

 _Making their way out of the Town, the players were heading West. That's where many have encountered the mini-boss. It's also the only possible place the Boss Room could be in. The North, South, and East quadrants of the floor have been thoroughly checked out._

 _Floor Three was just a boss away._

 _Consisting of five parties, the assembled players each had their responsibility._

 _Group A, the forward group, is the main offense. These are the players that focus on head-on attacks. Seven players were in the group._

 _Groups B, C, and D; the battlefield controllers, maintain order within their formation. If a monster happens to storm out of nowhere, it is their job to take care of it._

 _Finally, Group E, the Defensive Group. Probably the next important group right beside the forward group. Their main job is to make sure no attacks from monsters occur behind them, within one-hundred eighty degree radius of about forty to sixty yards._

 _Group E consisted of five players: Naruto, Kirito, Asuna, Jace, and Hiyori._

 _Now, they have departed for the West Quadrant._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Xx Forest Path - West Quadrant - 5:10 PM xX**

Naruto's party were right behind the Battlefield Controllers.

With the Sun setting, everyone would have to make haste. Rumor has it, the mini-boss is notorious for slaying players at night.

"So, Jace and Hiyori, you guys will be acting as back-ups for the three of us. If you think you see an opening, go for it. Your guys' job is to keep this party together. Naruto, Asuna, and I will be the main attack against any threats from behind. Got it?"

Jace nodded.

"Right," Hiyori responded.

Kirito turned to Naruto and Asuna. "So, we'll be the wall between the Battlefield Controllers and any threats. Be it player or monster, got it?"

Naruto raised his hand to interrupt.

Kirito was about to give him an opportunity to answer if it was not for the fact that Naruto pointed at Kirito. "Why're you the leader?!"

Asuna smacked her forehead with her palm, while Hiyori chuckled.

Kirito stopped walking. "If we were to follow your lead, what would you suggest we do? I'm open for anything that works."

Naruto's expression showed that of realization kicking in, and crossed his arms. "Nevermind, so we're the offense, right?"

Kirito nodded.

Then, the whole front lines stopped moving. "Okay everyone! This is where it gets started. Soon the sun will be down, and nightfall will hit," Shito announced. "Just up ahead was the forest that could possibly lead to the Boss dungeon, let's go!" On either side of where the group of players stand, were flat fields of grass coupled with swaying flowers. Fodder monsters were lurking around, but were not within range that begins their attacking process.

* * *

[ **Ten minutes later** / **Sword Art Online OST - Swordland** /]

"Switch!" Kirito shouted.

"Roger!" Naruto responded as he eliminated a Storm Wolf with a **Vertical** sword skill.

Once they were in the forest, packs of Storm Wolves swarmed in from all around like a typhoon.

Jace was a mace user, and Hiyori was a one-handed sword user.

"Haah!" Jace shouted, charging a Storm Wolf that was about to cross the defensive line. He managed to take one out with a swing from his right straight to the skull. A bone-crushing experience for the mace user.

Hiyori was no pushover. If her skill could be compared, she'd be Kirito's equal. She waited for a Storm Wolf that was approaching her, until the very last three seconds. Once the wolf was seven feet away, she performed a **Triple Slash** sword skill, draining it of all its health.

Picture a group completely surrounded by Storm Wolves.

Now add the rest of the mobs on Floor Two.

"This is bad! There are Super Cobras, Fire Cheetahs, and Tree Trolls incoming!" a player part of the Battlefield Controllers screamed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Basically, they managed to clear most of the Storm Wolves; however, more monsters came in the same formation of a whirlpool.

[ **OST Switch - Kesei Gyakuten Naruto OST** ]

' _Ikuzo!'_ thought an eager Naruto.

While Asuna had just finished off a Fire Cheetah, she noticed a bunch of blue polygons rising one by one.

Naruto was down on one knee, with a line of monsters taken out in one shot with good 'ol taijutsu.

Asuna's eyes landed on his back, her eyes glowing as he looked exactly like how he had described his father.

Just then, his body faded away and the next thing she knew, four Fire Cheetahs surrounding her also disappeared.

Unbelievable.

Everyone was watching Naruto completely solo every single mob.

Then, they knew exactly who he was.

"It's him," Jace whispered in awe.

Kirito's eyes widened in horror. _'Could he be…?'_

Naruto looked around. "Well?! What are you staring at?! Hurry and defeat them!"

Everyone snapped out of their dazes, and with new determination, continued to battle for survival.

"RAAH!"

Naruto was standing in front of packs of Storm Wolf Alpha's, Super Cobras, Tree Trolls, everything.

Taking out ten shuriken he threw them, eliminating ten. Then, taking out his kunai, he jumped right in the middle of all the monsters so quickly. He performed a new dagger skill called **Circular Bisector**.

He takes his dagger or sword, and performs a circular slashing motion that extends outwards. More mana means a farther extension, and it cuts everything in half within that range of attack.

Asuna decided to step her _game_ up. She took her rapier out and performed the **Linear** sword skill. She did this several times with many Storm Wolves, Super Cobras, Fire Cheetahs.

"Wow, they're really something else…" Jace complimented in awe.

' _Am I good enough yet?'_ he thought, looking down.

Just then, many monsters were surrounding him.

Strengthening his will, he took on a fierce expression. "I am not giving up just yet!"

He activated a mace sword skill that crushes the ground, creating a shockwave, and is an instant kill for any monster that is below a Treeroll level. Range works the same way as Naruto's.

A plethora of blue shards rose up into the sky like futuristic fireflies.

Jace failed to notice the Tree Trolls that were closing in on him.

' _This is bad!'_ Jace panicked mentally.

Asuna came in from the left, and Hiyori came in from the right. "Haah!"

Fortunately, the tree trolls were eliminated.

Jace threw them a wave. "Yo!"

Asuna waved, while Hiyori winked.

…

…

"Damn it Kirito! That was mine!" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh yeah! Well, take this Mr. Famous!" Kirito responded haughtily.

He took out another Tree Troll.

"Heh! Fine!"

As Kirito was about to take out another Tree Troll, Naruto cut it in half. "Oi, get your own!"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out.

Most were watching with sweatdrops. "Are they really fighting at a time like this?"

Shito took a step forward. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "What? He's the guy?!"

"They call him the Yellow Flash for some reason. I finally understand...that group is the key to our survival."

One of them grabbed hold of Shito's collar "Are you kidding me?!"

[ **Naruto OST - Kesei Gyakuten End** ]

Everyone stood in a group away from Naruto, Asuna, with Jace and Hiyori off to the side.

This triggered something inside Naruto.

' _Monster! Hokage? What a joke?! Isn't he…?'_

* * *

 **Flashback to Konoha no Sato(Hidden Leaf Village)** **[Naruto - Episode 1]**

 _[_ _ **Naruto OST - Sadness and Sorrow**_ _]_

 _On the day of graduation, everyone had passed._

 _Everyone but a single boy. Naruto Uzumaki had failed the academy graduation exam to become a genin._

 _Everyone was celebrating, and life was good in their perspective._

 _What about Naruto's?_

 _Sitting on the swing hanging from the tree, Naruto was ashamed and embarrassed. He had yet to become a shinobi._

" _I'm a real ninja now, right?" one of the graduates asked._

 _Chuckling proudly, a parent congratulated his son on passing the exam._

" _Congratulations on graduating! Mom is going to fix you something nice tonight."_

 _Two women stood staring disgusted at the sight of Naruto. "Hey, that kid is_ the _kid. He was the only one who failed," one of them said rather hatefully._

" _Serves him right. If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble. Because he's really a-"_

" _Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that."_

' _Why?' Naruto thought depressed as he covered his eyes with his goggles._

" _What an anomaly that kid is. Just take the title of shinobi away from him, and he's just a monster."_

 **Flashback End** [ **Naruto OST Continues - Sadness and Sorrow** ]

Everyone suddenly saw Naruto's past.

No one knew how, but they did.

Asuna...was completely saddened.

"Was that...Naruto?" Kirito asked while staring at the ground in disbelief.

"I thought...he was just some player looking to ruin everyone's' lives," one of the players admitted.

Asuna's tears trailed as she spun around. "YOU IDIOTS! Don't you know what you are doing?! You're making him experience the same thing!"

Everyone had guilty expressions on their faces. "Naruto…," Kirito said more guilty than the rest.

All of their gazes landed on an empty space in front of them.

"He's...gone…" Jace mumbled.

* * *

Running away from the group, and slaying every mob he could, was Naruto Uzumaki.

' _The past is the past...I have overcome it. So, why? Why was I suddenly feeling like I did five years ago?'_

" **Grumble"**

Naruto landed on a tree. _'No way.'_

" **Kid, someone had to teach those fools a life lesson,"** Shukaku stated.

[ **Naruto's Mindscape** ]

"Gaara's bijuu! Ah, you're name was…"

" **It's Shukaku! I've already told you that before!"**

' _So, how are you here?'_

" **How should I know?! You are my container after all! Wait...where's that disgusting fox?!"**

Naruto stared at the sewer floor beneath him. "He's gone, as well as the rest of the bijuu."

Shukaku just stared Naruto for a moment.

Naruto snapped, _'_ _that's right! I must've reached level thirty-five! Haha!'_ , he said.

" **A threat is on the way. You ready?"** Shukaku asked, raising a fist.

Naruto for once, was not feeling totally homesick. A part of it was actually with him right now. _'Ikuzo dattebayo!'_

Raising his fist slowly, Naruto's fist met the one-tail's fist.

Once this happened, binary code was erupting from the space between Naruto's and Shukaku's. All of the ones and zeros warped into a sphere that was sandy in color. It rose above the tag team, and Naruto rose his hand while a stream from the sphere was approaching his palm.

Once this happened, Naruto's stats rose exponentially, and he also gained a new skill. Which is due to him unlocking a bijuu. So instead of at level forty, he unlocked a skill at level thirty-five.

* * *

 **Xx Jungle Forest - 8:00 PM xX**

"We have to go after him, it's the only way," Shito declared.

Kirito rose his hand to stop everyone.

"That was not real."

Asuna was beginning to get angry at Naruto's "friend".

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

Kirito crossed his arms. "Ask yourself, can any of you show each other the past of one another?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide in realization of Kirito's point. "But, that is just…"

Kirito interrupted Jace.

"Also, look at the setting of the memory. Does that look like a place where someone is hooked up to a NerveGear? I didn't see one single street light, let alone a car, or asphalt roads."

Asuna was slowly making her way toward Kirito.

"...Another thing, who is the creator of this game?" Kirito asked.

"No way," Hiyori said.

Kirito turned to her. "That's right. That was a plan set up by Kayaba to probably lure us in with our emotions. Listen-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN. I don't know what you're thinking, but you better shut up right now! I do not know who you think you are! But, I've had it with you! You're not his friend, You're just jealous of him."

Kirito kept a calm expression the whole time. "And?"

Slap.

"What do you mean and?! I was right, you're no friend of his, if anything you are a big-"

"ROAARRRRR!"

Everyone turned to see that behind some bushes and trees, were two pairs of furry hands.

Then, out came the same exact monster that everyone needed to take care of.

Everyone cowered in fear. "No! I don't want to die yet!" one of them said.

"We're not going to die you idiot! We have people here that can actually play fair, and is not sitting behind their supercomputer killing people; then, goes into the game as their own invincible avatar."

Asuna's rage begin to climb to higher levels.

Shito charged to the front. "Everyone, let us SURVIVE!"

"RAAAAH!"

[ **Five minutes later** ]

"Can this thing even be beat?!" Hiyori asked.

Everyone's health has gone past the halfway point. That is with exception to Kirito, Hiyori, Jace, and Asuna.

"There's just no way!" Jace shouted in rage, slamming his mace down, causing it to shatter into blue polygons.

As it took slow steps and swung down it's sword, Kirito parried, but got hit by the axe slightly due to his reaction time.

It jumped up and was getting ready to release a ground shockwave.

"Everyone! Move!"

As it came down, there was a slight sound of puffs being heard.

"What is that sound?" Asuna asked.

Then, the gorilla came down and blasted the whole area to bits.

However, that's not exactly what happened.

Everyone were taking cover, when they noticed Naruto standing in front of them. "You guys need a hand?"

The player just nodded, more relieved to not die than to care about who Naruto really is.

Everyone was in awe the moment they saw a thousand Naruto's standing everywhere.

"Woah!"

Naruto close his eyes as he cupped his palm. The sound the rasengan makes as it finally completed.

"I'll end this in one move!"

Every one of the thousand clones rushed forward. " **Rasen Cho Tarengan**!"

* * *

 **I know how Naruto can end on a cliffhanger! I also know that this was a short chapter, really short. It makes you want to just fly or something, jump off the walls and stuff. That's about it, I will have character sheets prepared next chapter(you can skip that if you want). Tell me what you guys thought.**

' **Til next time, Xx Uzumaki45 xX, Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everybody! It has been awhile, and I know a lot of you have given up on this story, or have been waiting forever for an update. Maybe even both...I hope you all know I never once abandoned my stories, just never had the motivation every time I tried to write a chapter, so I guess you could call it a long hiatus. It got worse when I reviewed my timeline and updated it to the Mother's Rosario Arc, and Ordinal Scale...I realize now that in some crossovers it's better to have Naruto OP than godlike. Maybe semi-godlike in some areas, but at this point he could end any duel with a supermassive rasengan alone(from my perspective). Just imagine him with six paths power in this story. I've read some of the other Naruto and Sword Art Online Crossovers and most of them have showcased Naruto's power in a logical way. Albeit he is from the SAO universe in the few that I have read. So..screw it. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the update!**

 **Floor 2 Main Boss Dungeon**

 **Inferno Sabercat** **-** 500 - 540 exp (Level 11)

 **Inferno Snake** **-** 550 - 590 exp(Level 12)

 **Inferno Golem** **-** 600 - 640 exp (Level 13)

 **Blazing Golem** **-** 650 - 690 exp (?)

 **Volcanic Berserker Golem** **-** 2100 exp

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

" **Rasen Cho Tarengan**!" Naruto yelled.

All clones closed in on the beast and delivered the final blow. An explosion resulted which created a smokescreen that hindered everyone's vision. Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw Naruto standing in the middle all by himself. No sight of the monster they were all desperately trying to get rid of.

"No way…" one of the players said in awe.

Everyone could only stare in complete disbelief at what they had just witnessed. A deafening silence took place as everyone was utterly dumbstruck.

Everyone but...

"You see?! Those abilities are not programmed into this game. He just made clones of himself and attacked with blue energy spheres!" Kirito shouted.

All players started to take that into consideration, and agreed with Kirito. Not that it would take a lot of convincing in the first place considering the amount of animosity directed toward beaters.

' _This is bad…'_ Naruto thought as he began to get nervous.

"He's right, you're just some hacker!" another random player said.

"Listen to me, it's not wh-"

"Or maybe he's actually Kayaba himself!" another player shouted.

"Hah, I knew it. I always had a suspicion that you were him. But that right there was too stupid a reveal even for Kayaba. So, either you're a real genius that was able to hack a VRMMMORPG, or you are actually-" Kirito was not able to finish when Naruto cut the distance between Kirito and himself in an instant when Naruto looked straight up at him. Kirito noted that his eyes seemed demonic but majestic at the same time. A diamond shape with four dots on each inwardly, rounded edge. One moment he was looking deep into those eyes, and the next thing he knew he was in a sewer of some sorts.

 **[Naruto's Mindscape]**

"What the heck just happened?" Kirito wondered as he looked around before doing a double take when he saw a monstrosity in the form a gigantic, tattooed raccoon.

Shukaku just grumbled and continued to observe the irritating human.

Growing even more confused, Kirito's eyes widened as he tried to draw his sword, but realized when he could feel nothing where there was supposed to be a sheath. "What the?"

"Relax Kirito. Shukaku won't hurt you," Naruto assured the swordsman.

" **You wanna test that?"**

Kirito turned around with a snarl. Ignoring the fact that there is a giant racoon that just spoke. "You! So what? You're going to kill me? I bet ever since you found out I was a potential threat to your plan of killing everyone in this game you'd do away with me first!"

Naruto raised a hand in order to keep Kirito from continuing his accusations that have irked the blonde. "I know you probably won't believe me, but let me explain before you start accusing me of things that I would never think of doing. First, I am not from your world. Not this virtual one, or the one you're actual physical body is in. Those memories you saw were thanks to Shukaku, the dumbass that thought using the energy that connects us in this world and forcing my memories through would help the situation...it did not," Naruto said while taking the time to shoot Shukaku a glare.

" **Hmph! Like I need to be told what to do! Trust me kid, you'd be better off without any of those filthy humans anyway!"**

With a frustrated sigh, Naruto turned back to a surprisingly calm Kirito. "That is why I have these crazy abilities you think I hacked the game for. It should also explain why I had no idea what to do when you first saw me. That energy sphere actually was energy that I used back in my world called chakra. If I was a hacker capable of hacking this game, which I know I am not intelligent enough to even know what hacking is, I would do whatever I could to save everyone. I know for a fact that I am not who you say I am, so if what you said was true, then Kayaba is probably disguising himself as another character right now. Also, it's just like you said, Kayaba is not dumb enough to actually risk giving away his identity like I just d-"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Kirito said irritably before gaining a depressed look. "My bad, I didn't mean to treat you the way I did. It's hard to believe that is possible, but I'll take your word for it. Besides, if what you are saying is true, then that boosts our chances of clearing this game. Though, I would advise you not to tell people you don't trust about this. If word got out in the world where I am from, there's no telling what kind of chaos would ensue," Kirito explained while nervously glancing at Shukaku.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So, where exactly are we, a-and why is there a humongous, talking tanuki-like monster here?" he asked as he gradually started speaking slower.

" **You dare call me a monster? I am the mighty Ichibi, the Shukaku! Bow before my greatness!"**

"Kirito, I'd prefer you wouldn't call him a monster," Naruto said seriously. "He's a friend of mine that has gotten me through a tough situation...even if he is a bit crazy."

Grumbling, the tanuki actually decided to ignore that last bit of what Naruto said.

Kirito just stood there staring at Naruto as if he had grown a second head. "Are you sure about that? Last I checked, my friend was only five inches taller and not five thousand inches taller than me. He was also human…"

' _Last I checked, you had no friends...it's a good thing I didn't say that,'_ Naruto thought, smirking inwardly at imagining how Kirito would react. "Kirito, I'd like you to meet the Ichibi, also known as Shukaku."

Snapping out of his stupor, Kirito hesitated before he bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

" **Hmph! Just make sure to remember my name human!"**

"I forgot to mention this, but remember when I was telling you about chakra?" Naruto asked.

Kirito nodded. "Yeah, you said it was the energy that you used back in your world. What about it?"

"Well, I should let you know that Shukaku here is pretty much just a mass of chakra. He is what is known as a bijuu where I come from. There are nine of them in all, ranging from one to nine. I was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, until he suddenly disappeared when I was transported to your world. After reaching level thirty-five, Shukaku suddenly appeared in the seal that was used to hold Kurama. I hope that wasn't too hard to follow?"

"It's not the fact that it's hard to follow, but it's what you're talking about that has me stumped. If you told anyone what you just told me, I'm very confident that people would think you're a very disturbed person. Are you sure you're not doing any-"

Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead. "Are you seriously still not convinced? I'm telling you the truth!"

"Okay! I was just messing with you. Basically, bijuus are massive chakra beasts, and you have one sealed inside of you right?"

"I originally had nine bijuus sealed inside of me, due to having parts of their chakras given to me, but in the end I managed to seal all of them within me."

Kirito's eyes widened at what he had just heard. "You're saying you had not one, but nine of them sealed inside of you? How are you still alive?"

Naruto decided that it was time to solve the problem that Kirito created. "You know, we still have matters to attend to in the game."

Kirito gained a look of realization. "I had completely forgotten about Sword Art Online. I was so caught up with the whole explanation you gave that, well...explained this."

"That being said...how are we going to recover from your grand accusation then?!" Naruto asked in frustration while pulling at his hair.

Kirito assumed a thinking position with his hand under his chin. "We could just make up a story about how you got magic in a one-time legendary quest. We know this game isn't programmed with magic capabilities, but I'll handle that part since I actually was in the beta-test. Though, you'll have to fake being a beta-tester. Think you are ready for that?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes filled with fierce determination. "Yeah, I'll leave it to you then." He snapped his fingers, and Kirito was met with the familiar sight of the raid party as well as an expectant Naruto.

* * *

"Did you see that?" one of the players asked in fear.

"Yeah, he just teleported!"

"It's over...we're all going to die!" one of them shouted, trembling with fear.

Despair took over all of the players. Even Asuna seemed to be a bit scared due to the fact that what Kirito said made sense, but she still held hope. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto punched Kirito, but made sure to hold back just a bit. "What the heck man? Telling all these lies about me. You should know since you are a fellow beta-tester!"

Kirito perked up in realization before he decided to play along. "Oh...that's right! It must've slipped my mind. Everyone I know I said some things about the Yellow Flash before…"

A few of the players were confused by what Kirito had just said. ' _He was saying that all that a few seconds ago. Why is he talking as if he said all that a while ago_?'

"...However, during the beta-test I ran into Naruto's customized character, and found that he could use magic in this game."

Everyone began whispering. "That's a lie!"

"Let me finish. When I realized it wasn't an legitimate ability in this game, I asked how he was able to use magic in this game. He explained to me that there was a legendary quest that was only available in the beta-test, but everyone seemed to have missed it. It was of course on the first floor, but the requirements and location were of extreme difficulty to find. Even an experienced player would have trouble finding it. Apparently the boss monster is on par with Illfang, and the reward for soloing the boss, key word being solo, is the use of magic granted to one user only. Of course, he told me that after he completed it, all traces of its existence disappeared the next day. So, it probably only was available the first day of the release of the beta, right Naruto?" Kirito asked after explaining and covering Naruto's ass.

"Uh...yeah, of course!" Naruto agreed while rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously.

Kirito scratched his head, faking his confusion. "I must have forgotten about all that ever since this game stopped being a game. All my thoughts just revolved around the fact that dying in here also meant dying in real life. There was also the fact that I knew Kayaba would be too bored with sitting and watching us play this game, and would eventually enter disguised as another character. I just wouldn't know until he slipped. Then, all of a sudden that rumor about the Yellow Flash went around which was all I could think about," Kirito said.

Naruto was completely amazed that Kirito was able to come up with not only a convincing lie, but able to come up with a valid explanation for why he forgot. _'Saved…'_

"Then he is a true beater! There is now way that this newbie player could have done that in the beta So, I'm not buying that he is legitimate. Just wait, we'll surpass you! We don't need a handicap such as magic to do it!" a random player said as he began walking away with others agreeing with envious glares. Some players heaved a relieved sigh, while others were just happy to know they had a powerful player on their side.

Asuna had tears of joy running down and past her cheeks. "Thank Goodness!"

Jace and Hiyori just looked at each other and smirked. "Still, to be able to do something like that in the beta is commendable!" Jace said.

Naruto was very confused. "You guys actually believe me? You don't hate me?"

Asuna gave Naruto a stern look. "Unlike all of them, you're not here to be the best, but to save us. I know deep down inside that you're just like the rest of us. I believe in you, and I don't want you to go through this alone. I'll always be by your side."

Kirito, Jace, and Hiyori were giving asuna surprised looks. "Wow, it's like you're in love with him or something," Kirito said in an amused tone.

Asuna's whole face turned red from embarrassment. "W-W-What are you talking about? I-I don't even like Naruto! He's just a really good friend!" Asuna spluttered uncontrollably as she tried to deny what she knew was the truth.

Naruto, being the dense guy he was, found himself very depressed by what Asuna said. However, instead of showing it, he just decided to resolve this situation. "Guys, don't worry, we're just good friends like she said. Besides, I think of Asuna as more of a sister anyway," he lied.

Now it was Asuna's turn to feel down by what he said. _'So I guess there was no real reason to lie anyway. He doesn't feel the same way! I was so stupid to believe he would even like me anyway…'_ she thought despondently.

Kirito, Jace, and Hiyori were all thinking the same thing. _'They are both helplessly in love with each other, yet they both won't ever admit it…'_

Kirito decided it was time he and Naruto let the group know the real truth about Naruto's abilities. "Guys about what I said earlier...there's something Naruto wants to tell you guys," Kirito whispered carefully.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked warily.

Naruto took a deep breath, and had a serious look on his face. "What I am about to tell you guys must never leave this group, understand?" Each of them nodded slowly. "I know this might seem crazy, and you guys might not believe me, but hear me out okay? I come from a different dimension."

…

"Haha!" Hiyori and jace fell to the ground unable to control their laughter.

Asuna walked up to Naruto. "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled, and took a look at the other two dying of laughter. "You guys want meet someone?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Naruto.

That's all he needed.

* * *

 **Xx Timeskip: One hour later, Lavender Town xX**

Naruto was looking at his stats and skills. Scrolling through, he found a new weapon that just happened to appear in his inventory. It was called **Bijuu Blade**.

' _Wonder where this came from,'_ Naruto thought sarcastically. The stats on the one-handed sword were off the charts. After comparing his blade to all the other ones, the damage difference was just so stupidly broken. Naruto's strongest sword, **Obsidian Reaper** , couldn't compare.

 **Obsidian Reaper(Lvl 25 Req.)**

 **ATK:** 150 - 165

 **DUR:** 700

 **AGI:** +3

 **STR:** +2

 **Bijuu Blade(Lvl 35 Req.)**

 **ATK:** 1000 - 1100

 **DUR:** ∞

 **AGI:** +70

 **STR:** +90

 **LVL:** 1/9

 **Magnet Release:** 0/1000

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

 **?**

 **?**

Kirito was looking through his right next to him and he took a peek at the stats. "Do you know how ridiculously strong you already are?" he asked in a deadpan voice. Naruto looked at him and just shrugged. "Honestly, it's only at level one. The fact that it has levels is so broken already. Don't get me started on your stats…Your Strength stat is literally 805 and we are only at the second floor. Is that...IS THAT AN AGILITY OF 1133?" Kirito just stared wide-eyed at Naruto's menu.

"Could you yell any louder? Yes, from where I come from, I'm literally as fast as you can get in this game with lots of grinding. You'd think I'd already have base stats on that level," Naruto said in hushed voice.

Jace just kept rubbing his eyes and blinking as if it wasn't real. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be as strong as you. Hell yeah!" Jace slapped Naruto on the back, making Naruto laugh embarrassed. "Still, I can't believe you have a giant tanuki sealed inside you. It's already a lot to take in that death in this game is very real. People from other dimensions and colossal monsters aren't helping." Jace was rubbing his head to calm his major headache.

Kirito was lost in his own thoughts. _'If traveling dimensions is real, then...'_

"We're back!" Hiyori yelled, getting the guys' attention as she approached them with Asuna trailing behind.

"So, I take it that it went as planned?" Naruto asked.

Hiyori frowned while her shoulders slumped. "There was equipment that didn't really live up to my expectations. How about you guys?"

Jace grinned, opening up his inventory and equipping his new mace. "I'd have to say it's better than the one I was using anyway. It'll most likely last me for the next few floors unless I find better."

Closing his menu, Naruto stood up and stretched for no reason. "Well, now that we got that monkey out of the way, let's all grind for a while longer, so we're ready for the floor boss tomorrow. We've already got the location figured out, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm sure you all wanna finish up with some grinding? With how the battle seemed to be going, I doubt that you guys are satisfied with your current level of strength."

Kirito shook his head. "As much as I hate to say it, you would literally carry us through the whole game. While I don't mind the idea, it also bugs me. So you bet that I'm going to work as hard as I can to where I can stand as your equal," Kirito said with a challenging smirk.

Asuna and Hiyori both nodded at each other. "Don't forget about us! We may be girls, but that doesn't mean we're weak. Heck, I'm pretty sure I could take on Kirito!" Hiyori said with a smile.

"Well, I would a suggest a duel, but I think we should both wait until we get to at least level fifty. I think it's too early right now, but you'd better be ready in the future though."

"Hmm, you scared Kirito?"

Kirito sighed. "Trust me, you're not going to be pleased with the result."

Hiyori huffed. "You're too overconfident. Fine, let's have a contest to see who slay the most Fire Cheetahs!"

"That works with me."

Jace, Hiyori, and Naruto were just standing off to the side. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to be able to level up tonight?" Jace asked in a deadpan voice.

"Well, I just wanna test out my sword tonight."

* * *

 **Xx Timeskip: Five minutes later, Fierce Grasslands xX**

Kirito finished off his eleventh Fire Cheetah, and was sprinting to the next. He looked to his left to see Hiyori doing as well as him. He defeated the next one with the sword skill **sonic leap** ; however, he decided to test something out he had been trying to perfect in the beta. Using skill connect, he switched immediately to and charged up the sword skill **horizontal arc** and defeated two within seconds. However, he still felt as if he needed to perfect it, as it still takes some time before he can swiftly switch to the next skill as it took him a few seconds.

Naruto had equipped his bijuu blade and was now going to see how his magnet style would be implemented into his sword. A fire cheetah had approached him and he readied his sword and lunged for the cheetah. Hitting it dead on, he noticed it immediately shattered upon the first slash. _'I guess testing it out on the boss itself would be more practical. I don't think the magnet release ability will really be needed at this point,'_ he thought.

Jace clapped his hands, "Alright guys time is up!" he shouted as he opted to count all of Kirito's kills while Asuna counted all of Hiyori's kills.

Kirito and Hiyori both ran up to them instantly. "Who got more?" Hiyori asked in a hurried tone.

Jace pointed to Kirito who had smirked after the result while Hiyori frowned at that fact. She then shot Kirito an annoyed look. "How many did you get?"

Sheathing his sword, Kirito answered her. "Twenty-seven."

Hiyori's jaw dropped. "How did you get that many? I was only able to get fifteen!"

Kirito sighed. "Well, now you have motivation to level up and possibly be strong enough to beat me," Kirito said. _'Although, if I hadn't been using skill connect, I probably would've only won by a few if that…'_

"Now, it's my turn Kirito!" shouted Naruto with an eager tone.

Kirito deadpanned. "No way...I'd lose."

Naruto frowned before nodding his head. "Alright, let's just prepare for the boss. I think we should move deeper, so that we can get more experience. Fire Cheetahs aren't going to cut it in one night."

Nodding, they all ran ahead of him, easily taking care of the remaining monsters, and heading deeper into a forest.

* * *

 **Xx Timeskip: Next day, Dungeon xX**

' _It's still...only...one...HIT!'_ Naruto thought frustratedly. He had realized that in order to max out his magnet release ability on his sword, he needed to actually not one-hit something. He already knew what his magnet release did, but it probably won't be as effective if it doesn't max out, which is why he is irritated. _'It does make sense though, this sword is not even something any player can get in this game. I wonder what would happen when I unlock all nine levels? Well, back to a boring fight…'_ While Naruto was only able to level up a couple of times since grinding last night, Kirito and the rest leveled up four or five times.

Naruto just slashed the last inferno golem in his way without a care in the world, and rushed to the door. "Alright, let's go!" Once they reached the door, they heard shouts and yells coming from behind, but sounded very faint. "Well, why don't we hurry before we get antagonized again?" Naruto suggested as he pushed the door with both his they got inside Naruto held his hand out. "Guys, if you don't mind I'd like to test something out. Meanwhile, you guys take care of the smaller ones. Don't worry Kirito, you can have the last hit," Naruto said as Kirito laughed sheepishly before Hiyori stepped up.

"That's if he manages to get the last hit," Hiyori said while the others agreed.

Kirito narrowed his eyes and said very slowly and with a very challenging tone. "Okay."

Naruto noticed that the boss, **Volcanic Berserker Golem** , was pretty much the same size as Illfang, but looked as if it could burn you with a touch.

"Naruto, this boss introduces the next status ailment. If he hits you with his special attack, **Molten Fist** , you'll continuously take damage for thirty seconds. The boss's hand will glow a burning white and will pull it back when it activates this skill. Also when it gets to red, I believe that it will have this as a battle skill except with all of its body will turn completely white and hitting it alone gives you the ailment."

Naruto nodded giving his thanks. "Thanks a lot Kirito." He charged the boss, zooming past the Blazing Golems, and hit the boss with a slash. Thankfully, the boss lost two bars of its health and a small bit of its third bar. Now, the boss gained a stun status effect. "Well then, I guess I should've expected something along those lines," Naruto said as he took the time to equip his **Obsidian Reaper** so that he could help in hurrying up with finishing the boss. "Alright guys, let's finish this!"

Kirito was of course the first to charge in with the sword skill **Vorpal Strike** that managed to level down the third health bar to half.

"Switch!" Hiyori shouted as Kirito reluctantly stepped back. She slashed three times, then activated **Horizontal Arc**.

Asuna called out a switch and charged in with the sword skill **Flashing Penetrator**.

Last but not least, Jace charged in and with just a slam, he brought his mace right across the golem's face. Then, he activated a sword skill known **Death Smasher** , that results in a lethal down strike that could stun the boss, which it did. The boss had finally reached its final bar.

' _Well, I guess I'll start things off again,'_ Naruto thought as he raised his blade and performed the sword skill **Sharp Nail** , and depleted about three-fourths of its health, but he got burnt and is now taking damage. "Ngh!"

"Naruto-kun!" Asuna yelled in worry.

"Don't worry about me, just finish the boss off you guys. I'll be completely fine."

Hiyori charged in with **Horizontal Arc** , but fought back the pain as she was also burnt. Next, was Asuna who activated **Diagonal Sting** , but Jaced had pushed her to the side afterwards and had to take the full blunt of an extra powered **Molten Fist**. "Jace!" Hiyori yelled in fright as she rushed to his side as he was rapidly losing health. She gave him a potion and tried to heal, but the burn damage was doing more than the potion would recover. "This isn't good!" she said in a panicked tone as she kept giving him all her potions. His health was still going down however.

Kirito turned back to the boss as he narrowly avoided a swipe of an arm and activated **Vorpal Strike** , and then seconds after he activated **Vertical Arc**. He finally parried the last attack, however he didn't expect molten lava to shoot out of the golem's mouth. He was horrified and confused as to why yet another attack was added in.

Naruto rushed in and saved Kirito from instant death. "I'll finish it from here," Naruto said as he formed a shadow clone with a half-ram seal and jumped over the flow of lava that was in front of him before charging down to hit the boss and end things. The boss looked up and another blast of lava came towards Naruto's direction. However, Naruto formed another with a half-ram seal, and jumped off that one as it took the hit. Then, as soon as he touched the ground he blasted off and thrusted his rasengan forward. But it responded by attempting to punch Naruto. However, Naruto instantly reacted by leaning slightly to the right and grazing the arm with the rasengan and dragging it across all the way to its upper chest. " **Rasengan**!"

The boss shattered into blue polygons and the last attack bonus was given to Naruto which was a sword known as **Volcanic Slicer** which was indeed his next main sword. He was also pleased that he leveled up to level thirty-eight, and almost to level thirty-nine.

He instantly rushed to Jace's side and noticed his health bar was barely in the yellow and stopped dropping which relieved them all, especially Hiyori. "So, I'm guessing that attack wasn't in the beta, right Kirito?"

Kirito nodded. "From now on, every boss must have something different about them, and I only made it to floor eight in the beta."

"Of course you're all here and finished off the boss. Let me guess, blondie here got the last attack bonus?" the same player from yesterday asked as many players were formed from behind him.

Diavel had decided to show up today. "Now, let's not start something here. We're all in this together, right?" he said as he hoped everyone would agree. Most nodded, while a few were obviously not agreeing.

"Give us the last attack bonus item!"

He was ignored however, when they all just got up and proceeded to walk with Asuna glaring at him.

"Tch, just you wait! Blondie, you better watch your back!"

Asuna was about to go back and make him regret those words when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, let's just go Asuna-chan," Naruto said in a soothing and oddly sorrowful tone.

Asuna just nodded and followed Naruto and the rest to Floor Three.

* * *

 **Xx Timeskip: Six months later, Floor 73 Lunar Sanctum xX**

Naruto was resting on a rooftop, all by himself on Floor 73. He had forgotten the last time he saw a player. More specifically, the last time he saw Asuna.

 **Flashback** **: Floor Three, Inn at nighttime**

 _Naruto had made sure he had been the only one up before he decided to make his move. Just as he was about to leave, Naruto heard a voice._

" _So, you're leaving huh?" Kirito asked as he stood by the door._

 _Naruto shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Kirito, it's better this way. One, I'm going to get as far as possible to the hundredth floor as I possibly can, and before that I'll be back. So, I can meet Asuna in your world. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that though. But no matter what, I always find a way. So for now, let's take the heat off of you guys for a bit. Just tell Asuna that I will always love her. That even if she doesn't return my feelings, or hates me, I'll always love her._

" _You sure you wanna do this?" Kirito asked._

" _I'm sure. Also remember that Kayaba is somewhere in this game. He won't show it anytime soon, but overtime I have a feeling we'll know who it is. Well, until we meet again Kirito."_

 _Kirito had a depressed look on his face. "Goodbye Naruto."_

 **Flashback End**

Naruto was now level 108, and was having no trouble soloing everything that came in his path. He knew that if he was able to achieve Six Paths Mode, he could somehow achieve Sage Mode. True, all he had to do was level up his chakra skill to Max. Then he could learn Sage Mode. Funny, how he a game dictated his power. _'There's no going back to the Elemental Nations, but I don't wanna live my life stuck in this game or any game for that matter. If the game is cleared, I need to find a way to get out.'_

Kipping up ten feet into the air and landing on his feet, Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply.

He remembered how he had gotten every tailed beast he has with him so far. He also noted that more abilities came with the Bijuu Blade. It was starting to get a little too easy for him, and was so happy Kayaba was actually in the game so he wouldn't notice.

"Guess, I better head to boss dungeon."

 **Bijuu Blade**

 **ATK:** 2400 - 2500

 **DUR: ∞**

 **AGI:** +130

 **STR:** +190

 **LVL:** 4/9

 **Magnet Release:** 243/1000

 **Fire Release:** 689/1000

 **Water Release:** 500/1000

 **Lava Release:** 876/1000

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

 **Xx Floor 47 xX**

Kirito was walking towards the teleporter in the town. He said his goodbyes to Silica as he was now going to head back to the "Front Lines".

' _Naruto is floors above us. I know it, everyone else knows it. The fact that every boss we find has been defeated has been irking everyone. Even this new guy named Heathcliff. Actually, ever since he found out after a couple of floors, he has been rushing all the players. It seems as if he has some sort of beef with the Yellow Flash too. Hm, it seems Asuna has joined his guild and is now rising in the ranks. Ever since I told her what I was supposed to, and she learned that Naruto left, she would not stop looking for him. I had to do everything I could to make sure she was safe for both our sakes. Now, she just always stoic. She's okay with Hiyori, Jace, and me at certain times, and I know she forces herself to smile then. She even told me that all she wanted was to see him and tell him how she feels.'_ Kirito's message notification popped up.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like someone is finally ready to duel…"

 **Xx Floor 73, Boss room xX**

Naruto had just kept slicing and dodging, slicing and dodging. He parried the boss's sword attack and just kept slashing in order to level up his magnet release ability. The most tedious of them all. With every level up, he gets one step closer to an attack boost on his sword. Eventually the attack will be maxed, but he has a feeling something might just happen once he maxes out all of his levels. Which would also mean he would have earned back all his bijuus.

The boss had reached its final bar, and Naruto slashed as fast as he could dealing enough damage from a non-system assisted 9-hit combo that finished off the boss.

' _Lend me a hand with this original sword skill...Neji,'_ Naruto thought as he felt ready to unleash hell.

 **That's a wrap! Hope you guys liked the chapter! I wanted to speed things up with the whole huge timeskip, so we can to the arcs I'm really hoping to get into, but at the rate I was going, that would be a long time. Mind the possible awkward sentences, repeating words, and general mistakes as I just wanted to get this posted for you guys.**

' **Til next time, XxUzumaki45xX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hey everybody! Here are Naruto's stats, skills, etc.**

 **STR: 990(1390 W. Bijuu Blade)**

 **AGI: 1200(1330 W. Bijuu Blade)**

 **SKILLS: 1)Dagger(Max)**

 **2)Chakra(Max)**

 **3)Ninjutsu(Max)**

 **4)Taijutsu(Max)**

 **5)Shurikenjutsu(Max)**

 **6)One-handed Sword(Max)**

 **7)Fuinjutsu(Max)**

 **8)Tailoring(905/1000)**

 **9)Senjutsu(Max)**

 **10)**

 **11)**

 **12)**

 **+13)?**

 **INVENTORY: 1)Kunai(x92)**

 **2)Shuriken(x320)**

 **3)Brush(x5)**

 **4)Ink(x50)**

 **5)Scroll(x200)**

 **6)Tri-Pronged Kunai(x150)**

 **7)Anneal Blade**

 **8)Void Striker**

 **9)Infinite Chaos**

 **10) Bijuu Blade**

 **11) Volcanic Slicer**

 **12) Obsidian Reaper**

 **Not gonna get into too much detail with the inventory, because there would be a lot more items. Now to answer some of your reviews.**

 **Doubledamn** **-** Naruto's spirit is in SAO, but he is not connected to a nervegear. It's somewhat similar to Yuuki's situation except for the fact that he's not using a medicuboid and doesn't have a terminal illness. But you'll find out towards the end of this arc what the whole deal with that is.

 **MugenArashi** **-** I realized Kirito is more OOC, and hopefully I write him more to how Kawahara portrays him. Also, no summoning contract due to the fact that he's in an entirely different universe. But, since anything is possible with fuinjutsu, we'll see.

 **TheYinYang** **-** That's actually a fantastic idea, thank you very much! As for the resurrection part...you'll see!

 **[Edit 9/23/2017 - 10/13/2017]:** Sorry for not updating guys, but I just graduated high school. I am now working to save up for college in the future and to pay my bills. Basically really busy as I am literally writing this at 3am in the morning. Also, I realized that OSS doesn't exist until New Alfheim so I'll have that changed by the time you guys read this chapter.

 **With that taken care of, enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Technique**

Bijuu

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Xx Floor 74, Death's Walk Dungeon, two days after the last boss fight xX**

' _It's nothing close to the actual technique, but it's a start,'_ Naruto thought as he had finished off a Lizardman Lord with his work-in-progress "sword skill". Sheathing his blade, Naruto proceeded to the next unexplored part of the dungeon.

As his footsteps echoed, the sound of two Demonic Servants spawning caught his attention, but didn't alarm him in any way. Taking out two shuriken from his seals, he threw them up in the air and made a one-handed tiger seal that transformed them into fuuma shuriken. As they began their descent to the ground, he caught them both by the middle and threw them straight into the skulls warriors' heads. After they dispersed, Naruto retrieved both of his shuriken and sealed them back in his storage seals on his wrists. He continued walking on the path that he could see was leading to the boss door.

Once he got within a certain distance, around ten monsters spawned just in front of the sighed as he equipped his Bijuu Blade and readied it at his side. It shined a dark blue as opposed to the regular sky blue when he activates a sword skill.

' _ **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet**_ _!'_

Water shot out of the edges of the sword and began to form a sphere that morphed into the shape of a dragon's head. Naruto pointed his sword forward and the dragon swooped down toward the group of monsters. He aimed it at the center of the mob of monsters and the impact of the jutsu spread to the surrounding monsters destroying them instantly. Due to the fact that the Bijuu Blade comes with elemental perks, which is thanks to the Tailed Beasts, Naruto can channel ninjutsu based on those elemental perks such as Water Style.

Naruto flicked his sword to the side, threw it up, and leaned slightly to the left so his sword fell straight into his sheathe. He took a couple of steps forward, and stared at the boss door with a look of boredom.

He then kicked the door open.

At first, he saw only darkness until torches were suddenly lit around a circular, stone platform where he found a demonic-looking beast staring him down. He looked up to see the name of the boss was "The Gleam Eyes". He also noticed the huge sword it held at its side that really reminded Naruto of the Executioner Blade. He continued walking calmly after witnessing the boss for the first time.

"Floor 75 here I come," Naruto mumbled.

With its eyes gleaming...it raised its sword and thrust forward similar to a rapier attack.

Naruto jumped on top of the colossal weapon as it struck the ground and was now running on the flat edge of the blade. As he was running Naruto performed eight hand seals and threw two shuriken performing the **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**. With little to no time to react, Gleam Eyes was hit with hundreds of shuriken. Immediately afterwards, Naruto lunged forward and in quick succession pulled out his sword and cut clean across the Chimera's face. Enraged, it pulled out its sword from the ground and swung from its lower right. At just the right time Naruto parried the attack and charged the sword skill **Vorpal Strike** slashing through the Beast's upper body.

It roared in response, and after recovering it swung its sword in a downward motion aiming for a head splitter. Naruto reacted by sidestepping against the attack, but before it hit the ground Naruto swung his sword upward and against the massive weapon.

' _ **Lava Style**_ _!'_

Instead of metal striking metal, Naruto's blade sliced through the humongous sword like slicing through butter.

' _ **Magnet Style!**_ _'_

He dashed forward and constantly attacked The Gleam Eyes' abdomen. He got about eight hits in before he was forced to dodge a pink blast of energy that came from its mouth. Afterwards, he slashed about five more times before sliding under the beast and cutting off its dangerous snake tail. It gave a roar, but it could not move due to it being stunned. A stun effect that seemed to last longer the more Naruto leveled up his Magnet Style perk. Eventually it would evolve to complete paralysis. The Gleam Eyes only had about one bar of health left. After cutting its tail, Naruto jumped and used both of his feet to push off the back of the boss monster. As it was turning around, Naruto twirled his sword until he held it like a kunai.

He threw his blade straight at its skull and it hit dead center on the forehead of the beast. He disappeared in a burst of speed, grabbed the sword and literally cut Gleam Eyes in half. Its health dropped to zero and it dispersed.

 **Congratulations!** popped up signalling the end of the battle and a results panel appeared in front of Naruto. Opening his Menu, he checked his stats and skills to view his progress as usual. That's when he found something in his skills menu that wasn't there the last time he checked.

He squinted his eyes as he scratched his head in confusion. "Where the heck did this skill come from?"

The sound of footsteps coming from outside immediately caught Naruto off guard. His eyes shifted to the doorway. Naruto began sweating as he tightened his grip on his sword. _'How was I not able to sense this person's presence?'_

In the doorway stood...

* * *

 **Xx Floor 55, The Tempest Expanse xX**

The Tempest Expanse was nothing more than a special area en route to a hidden dungeon. Grasslands surrounded by crystal formations that gave off a rainbow illumination. Day and night the the field shines brightly.

Suddenly, a clash of swords interrupted the peaceful silence that once was. Constant bangs and clinks signalling metal hitting metal resounded across the fields.

"Haaah!" shouted a certain female player. Following the battle cry was a clunk and the sight of two swords repeatedly switching from swinging to blocking. Eventually, both struck their last swing as both swords met in a battle for dominance. On the left side was Kirito and on the right was Hiyori. Their awaited duel had finally commenced moments ago, and now each player was testing one another to see what action should be taken next.

"Today is the day we finally decide who takes the lead. I've lost each of our races by less and less each time, and now it's time for you to taste defeat!" Hiyori declared.

Kirito smirked. "Of course! I'm always up for a challenge and it seems you've gotten even better Hiyori."

Hiyori chuckled slightly. "That was just a warm up," Hiyori mumbled as she loosened her grip for an instant before using her full power to swipe Kirito's sword away catching him by surprise.

"Ngh!" Kirito grunted.

Hiyori aimed for a horizontal slash which Kirito was barely able to even keep track of. He blocked it but his sword trembled slightly. Hiyori took advantage of that mistake.

"Now!" Hiyori shouted as she swiped her sword up and caused Kirito to fall backwards with his sword out of his hand.

"Wh-What?" Kirito whispered in shock.

Taking her chance, Hiyori's sword glowed purple as she activated the sword skill **Vertical Square** successfully getting in the four slashes resulting in a square shape that eventually fades away.

"Agh!" kirito shouted as he was forced onto his back after that attack and launched a few feet away. Kirito's health was barely in the green, so he only had one more chance to either win this duel or finally take his loss. Quickly reaching for and picking up his sword, Kirito prepared for Hiyori's next attack but what surprised him was that she was already coming at him a sword skill he knew all too well.

' _ **Vorpal Strike**_ _! But then that means…'_ Kirito thought in complete disbelief.

' _That's right you cheater. I managed to figure out how you always won, and now I'm going to use it against you!'_ Hiyori thought with fire in her eyes.

Realizing the situation he was in, Kirito miraculously brought up his sword to block. Hiyori was dumbfounded by how he was even able to react to that. However, this was no ordinary attack and unfortunately Kirito would be on the losing end. Kirito suffered a knockback effect and had lost some health points due to that skill which resulted in him dropping into the yellow.

A pop-up display showing both Kirito and Hiyori's name with Hiyori's name being highlighted orange. The duel was set as first strike mode, and winner was decided by who hit the yellow zone first. Both showing signs of exhaustion as they panted heavily.

Sighing, Kirito closed his eyes as he stood up and made his way to Hiyori. He extended his hand out as a way of acknowledging her victory.

"To think you would actually figure out how Skill Connect Works. Congratulations, Hiyori," Kirito said as he gave her a genuine smile.

This surprised Hiyori as she saw a side of Kirito that he hasn't shown. Blushing slightly, she smiled and nodded back at him as a silent thanks. However…

"Ow! What was that for?" Kirito yelped as Hiyori punched his shoulder.

"That's for cheating, cheater," Hiyori said as pouted and looked away with her eyes closed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he replied.

Xx A few minutes later xX

"Oh yeah. By the way, where's Jace?" Kirito asked.

Both players were resting under a Giant Oak Tree, with the sun setting on the horizon giving both players an amazing view of the crystals.

In response to the question, Hiyori looked down at the ground and she gave off a depressing vibe. "To tell you the truth, it felt like it was yesterday that he left. When it was really months ago that he decided he wanted to get stronger."

Kirito looked confusedly at Hiyori and scratched his head. "What do you mean to get stronger? Why couldn't he get stronger without you guys separating?" he asked.

"That's exactly it though. He felt as if he was dragging me down and that it would be better if he got stronger so that doesn't happen," she said but suddenly hugged her legs and her expression took on an even deeper look of sadness. "But I know how he really felt. From time to time he would look agitated, and I'd wonder why. I eventually put two and two together and found out he was jealous of me."

Closing his eyes, Kirito got up and stretched before placing his hand on Hiyori's head.

She blinked away her tears and looked up at him with an expression that made his heart skip a beat.

' _Cute…'_ he thought but immediately cleared his head.

Taking on a serious look, Kirito opened his mouth to speak. "Remember how before I would always beat you? But now look who's stronger. It's unfortunate that things happened the way they did, but when Jace comes back he'll be stronger than ever. So, you have to give it your all and be ready for when he returns. Don't be afraid to confront him."

Once again, Hiyori was left in awe at Kirito's attitude toward her, and she smiled a bright smile. "Right!"

There was a short silence between the two until Hiyori broke it. "How's Asuna doing?" she asked.

Sighing, Kirito closed his eyes. "I'm not too sure about that. She had me really worried in the beginning, but now it's like she's an NPC. She shows no emotion at all, and when she does it looks more forced than anything else. I had to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything crazy. The only time she ever seems like herself is when we're arguing at boss raid meetings, or when I go to visit her."

Hiyori glanced at the light that was slowly beginning to fade away leaving the twinkling stars in the sky. "She must be going through a lot after that night…"

Kirito opened his eyes and stared straight at the sky. "Yeah…"

Hiyori then narrowed her eyes. "Why did he have to leave? Doesn't he realize he may lose her? Is he even still alive?"

"He's still on my friends list, but it appears I'm the only that has him as a friend. He's out there somewhere trying to find us a way out of here."

Hiyori glanced at Kirito for a second before standing up and stretching as well. "Well, it's nice to have finally settled the score with you Kirito. But one victory doesn't make up for all the losses I've suffered," she stated with a smirk.

Nodding, Kirito waved goodbye to Hiyori as she disappeared out of the fields.

Looking up once again, Kirito had a hopeful look mixed with a bit of desperation. _'Naruto.'_

Of all the things Naruto was expecting to happen today, encountering a random player that managed to sneak up on him was not one of them. It seemed as if the player knew what he was doing if his armor was anything to go by. A Pitch Black chestplate with red lines running down the sides and diagonally from his right shoulder to his left side coupled with similarly designed leg armor. On his back flowed a similar dark cape with a katana sitting on his left hip. He had spiky, brown hair that had bangs framing his forehead reaching just above his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked deeply.

…

Naruto did not waver one bit when met with silence but instead advanced forward. "Hey, are you lost or something?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the player. "How did you find me here?"

Naruto's eyes widened after he saw the player lift his head slowly and reveal something Naruto thought he'd never see again. One thing is for sure, and that is the fact that he is beyond furious by what he sees right now.

"Where did you get those?" he all but shouted.

Instead of an answer, Naruto was forced to dodge a slash from the mysterious attacker. He spun and attempted a side kick, but the player back stepped and attempted to cut Naruto's head off. But, with otherworldly reflexes, Naruto caught the sword with both hands in a clapping motion. With perfect timing, a shadow clone appeared behind the attacker and kicked him upwards where four other shadow clones poofed into existence. Each one continuously kicking him up until the last clone ended with an axe kick.

" **Naruto Barrage**!" he shouted as he landed the final blow.

From green to orange, Naruto's cursor shifted due to the damage he dealt the sudden attacker. He was not surprised when said attacker was now rising up from the relentless taijutsu.

"I asked you, how do you have those eyes?" he all but shouted as he threw three kunai that were deflected.

He was instantly in front of his opponent and engaged him in close-quarters. After catching his opponent's fist, he performed a roundhouse kick that the player blocked with his left leg, and proceeded to dominate Naruto with a volley of punches. Soon, he was able to retrieve his katana that was left on the ground as Naruto backed up.

Lightning danced on the sword as a beam shot out of the sword.

' _But that's…_ '

The beam of lightning pierced Naruto's heart, and drew blood from his mouth.

However…

Poof.

That Naruto was a clone and out came the real Naruto that was hiding in the shadows above the player on the ceiling.

When the player had tried to dodge, the three kunai that Naruto had thrown earlier transformed into clones that held him down.

Naruto had him in checkmate the entire fight. As Naruto descended down on his opponent, he thrust his hand toward his chest. Upon making contact, Naruto had remembered the plan that the Tailed Beasts had told him.

 **Flashback - Naruto's Mindscape**

" _ **Naruto, it would seem that this player has those wretched eyes. The Sharingan…**_ _" Shukaku said in an enraged voice._

' _I know! But how in the world is that possible? I am the only one who should be able to use the sharingan after I master the Yang half of Old man's chakra! So, what is this guy doing with the Yin half?'_

" _ **This is my theory, but maybe you're not the only one from the Elemental Nations that is here Naruto. And while you can't sense it now, this player has an extremely small portion of the Yin half of Old Man's chakra. How this is possible, I do not know**_ _," Son explained after focusing on the player's power._

" _ **You know what you must do Naruto**_ _," Isobu stated._

' _Yeah, I'm on it!'_

 **Flashback End**

Upon contact, the player screamed in agony as black energy was beginning to disperse out of the space in between his chest and Naruto's palm. Naruto had Son's orange eyes as he drew upon the miniscule amount of chakra that the player had unknowingly been using. Once all of it was released and as it was absorbed by Naruto, the player mumbled something before passing out.

"U-chi-ha…"

Naruto flinched and was wide-eyed upon hearing that name. "Oi! Where did you hear that name?" he asked but was met with silence as the player had already passed out.

Then, Naruto all of a sudden had received a new skill. He opened his menu, and saw in his skill list something he thought he'd never see.

…

 **Doujutsu**

 **...**

"What the-but how?"

" _ **It might have something to do with the fact that you absorbed the chakra that was possessing that poor guy. What would've taken getting back Kyuubi, no, Kurama is happening now because of this unexpected event**_ _,"_ Matatabi said from within Naruto's mindscape.

' _I'm getting a bad feeling from all of this. I...I have to go back and make sure everyone is okay,'_ Naruto thought as he sheathed his sword and proceeded to lift the player onto his shoulders to take him back to wherever best he could leave him protected.

* * *

Walking back to her house with an stoic expression on her face was the Vice Commander of the **Knights of the Blood** , Asuna Yuuki. Every time she was ordered to give a briefing on a raid meeting or simple tasks, she would do so without hesitation. Then, there would be times when her friends would try and cheer her up or see if she's doing okay. Most of the time she would respond evenly, but other times she would force a smile which she daresay was hardly believable. She also argued with Kirito about strategies for defeating the bosses ever since she joined KoB. Now, after a grinding session with her guild, she is trodding back to her premises. But, every time she's alone all she thinks about is whether Naruto will come back, and if he is even still alive.

As she was nearing her front door, she noticed she got a message from none other than Kirito.

" _Hey Asuna, I'm just checking up on you like usual. I know you're not a fan of this, but I need to remind you that staying alive is important. Don't start making rash decisions. The group and I will be here if you need someone to talk to, okay? Goodnight._

- _Kirito_

Asuna closed her menu after she replied to Kirito with a 'thank you', and proceeded to get herself ready for bed. However, almost always she would begin to bawl her eyes out thinking about Naruto the whole way through. She feels so helpless without him there with her. Then, she would continue on to cry herself to sleep.

"Haah!" Asuna bellowed as she thrusted her rapier forward and ended the poor **Crystallized Serpent** that had crossed her path.

Asuna currently stands at level 56, and has prioritized her Agility over her Strength skill. After last evening's events, she dragged herself out of bed and headed out to further her skills in the game. This is her usual routine unless she was scheduled to handle boss raid meetings, recruiting new members, or anything else that pertained to the guild. It wasn't that long ago that the Commander had noticed her particular skill, and had reached out to her to join the Knights of the Blood after the suffering loss of the 25th boss fight.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a familiar voice.

Asuna was brought out of her thoughts and turned around. "Commander!" Asuna greeted as she bowed in respect.

Heathcliff motioned for her to be at ease.

Asuna returned to standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was taking the time to enjoy the scenery until I saw you. I was not expecting to run into my Vice Commander. I see you're training?"

Sliding her rapier in its scabbard on her left hip, Asuna nodded as she put her hands behind her back. "This is what I usually do every morning before we resume our duties. You know how it is Commander Heathcliff."

"Ahh yes...still nothing, huh?"

Asuna found the floor to be interesting to look at, and proceeded to answer with her body language instead of responding with words.

Sighing, Heathcliff walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around sometime. You just have to believe that he's out there, and that he's fighting for not only your freedom but everyone trapped in this death game."

Asuna nodded slightly.

Stepping back and straightening out his posture, Heathcliff focused his attention on Asuna. "Do you now why I requested that you join the guild?"

At the sudden question, Asuna gained a confused look as she raised her head to look at the man.

"It wasn't just because of your skill, but because I could feel the desperation you were emanating in the way you fought. Yes, just like everyone else you fought to survive, but to survive 'til the day you would meet him again. You have something other than yourself to fight for, and that's what makes you truly strong."

Asuna was left in awe at Heathcliff's words, and then she realized that just about sums up what she's fighting for.

Heathcliff eyebrow rises as he chuckles. "I'll handle the agenda for the guild today. You should take today off."

Asuna gave him a quizzical look. "But-"

Heathcliff cut her off, "No buts, that is an order from your Commander," he said as he smiled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I need to get back to Headquarters."

Asuna was left slack-jawed at what she was just told. "No one ever gets days off, and especially not now. So why is he.." she said to no one in particular.

…

Shaking her head, Asuna proceeds to head back to her place to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Xx Floor 39, Nolfret xX**

Once she was nearing her house, she noticed someone leaning on the wall beside beside her front door.

' _Hmm...wearing all black, and is coincidentally standing near my front door. I wonder who this could be…?'_ Asuna thought to herself sarcastically as she approached the boy.

The said boy took notice of her, and settled with an awkward smile followed by a lazy wave. "Yo Asuna."

She sighed. "Before you say anything, yes I am fine, no I don't need any help physically, mentally, or emotionally, and I am certainly not thinking about jumping off a bridge anytime soon."

He chuckled as he avoided her glazed expression. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to help clear a dungeon with me? It would be a good time to just take your mind off of things for awhile."

Asuna had a look of realization when she thought about the fact that Heathcliff gave her a day off and now Kirito was asking her to accompany him through a dungeon. "Let me guess, you asked the Commander if you could party with me today?"

Coughing into his hand, Kirito looked at her with a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, whatever you say Kirito," Asuna said in a deadpan voice. After just standing for about a few more seconds looking away from each other she received a party invite.

She turned her to look at him. "Well, I have nothing better to do I guess," she said. She moved to open her door and turned to him, "Just wait here while I get a few things."

He nodded. "Alright," he said as he proceeded to check to see if any players were nearby. Once he noticed the coast was clear, he opened up his menu and moved to his skill list. Scrolling down, he saw the skill that popped up not too long after his battle with Hiyori.

' _This is weird. I checked my skills list earlier this morning before the duel, so I know this was not there at the time. After, it just suddenly occupied my skill slot as if it's always been there.. I did literally nothing, so why…?'_ Kirito wondered in deep thought not noticing Asuna's door beginning to open.

She looked to her side to see Kirito with a hand under his chin just staring at his menu with narrowed eyes. "Well, are you rea-"

As soon as she spoke, Kirito blanched as he literally swiped up and jumped in shock all in one swift motion. He was breathing heavily and noticed it was just Asuna.

He turned to wave at her. "Hey there."

Asuna's eyebrows twitched every so often as she stared at Kirito with a straight-face. "Got something to hide?"

"No! What makes you think that?" he replied instantly.

Asuna just brushed it off without a second thought. "So, where exactly is this dungeon at?" she asked as she flipped her hair casually.

Kirito smirked. "It's located on Floor 55, the highest floor we've reached so far. Just thought I'd get some help for this one," he said as he faked a nervous tone.

"Why would you need my help? It should be a walk in the park for you," she said.

Kirito scratched his cheek with his index finger as he looked away. "Well, that's because…"

* * *

 **Xx Floor 55, Granzam - Western Wall xX**

Asuna was walking behind Kirito with an irritated look. "It just had to be the labyrinth didn't it?'

Kirito sighed in defeat as his head dropped. "Could you cut me some slack? Besides, it's not like you have anything to do today, right?"

Asuna just continued to burn a hole into Kirito's back with her glare. "Need I remind you who exactly is responsible for me "not having anything to do today" as you put it. I'm not an idiot Kirito I know it was you."

Kirito threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I might've asked your leader if I could borrow you for today. There, are you happy now?" he asked.

Asuna just shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's bad enough that this floor has a Field Boss. Do you at least have a plan to get past it?"

Kirito turned to look over at Asuna. "Why do you think I brought you along?"

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Well, strength in numbers is what they say," Kirito said while chuckling lightly.

Asuna once again shook her head as he lead her through the wasteland.

[ **Optional - Sword Art Online OST - Fight** ]

Just in front of a Titanic Doorway under a plateau that lead to the humongous pillar connecting each floor was a large Scorpion. It stood ten feet tall, and stretched across thirty feet. It was pitch-black in color, and had two tails instead of the usual one.

Kirito began by charging in with **Rage Spike** , and continued to focus the boss' hate on him. While parrying, dodging, and slashing, he waited for the right moment as he circled around until it completely turned around.

"Now Asuna!"

Now understanding Kirito's plan, Asuna readied herself and activated the sword skill **Shooting Star** while the Scorpion had its back turned. She successfully cut across the right side of the boss, and drained the rest of its first bar. She then turned around, and unleashed a series of thrusts while waiting for the skill cooldown.

 **Phantom Stinger** now focused its attention on Asuna and attacked with both of its tails aiming to poison her. Asuna dashed to the left as she barely avoided a direct hit, and this time activated **Quadruple Pain**.

The Scorpion reeled back, and lost about a quarter of its second health bar.

"Switch!" she heard as she retreated back, and in came Kirito with the sword skill **Horizontal Square** that drained the monster of almost all its health. Without wasting any time, Kirito finished it off with a normal strike from right to left basically ending the Phantom Stinger.

[ **Soundtrack End** ]

As he was sheathing his sword, Kirito turned to look at a yet again silent Asuna. "What is it?"

Asuna turned to glance at Kirito before crossing her arms and looking at the giant door. "That didn't seem too challenging if you ask me. So why did you bring me along?"

Kirito exhaled a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "Look, it's been forever since the group partied together. I thought that maybe we could switch things up for a change just like the old times. I know that Na-"

"Don't…" she suddenly said melancholy, cutting him off. "Please don't say that name Kirito."

"Asuna-"

"Everything's fine. You don't need to worry about me Kirito. Just please don't talk about him, okay?"

Kirito shut his eyes. "Fine," he said with a bit of shame.

After a few moments, she started walking toward the door.

Kirito wordlessly followed suit as they entered the Labyrinth.

"Haah!" Asuna bellowed as she finished off another **Tomb Crawler**. She looked to Kirito who nodded in return.

Right in front of them was what looked to be the door to a Floor Boss.

Panting slightly, Kirito caught up to Asuna. "Looks like we found the 55th Boss Monster."

With a serious look on her face she put her rapier away and turned on her heel. "We must report this to the guild quickly," Asuna said.

However, she failed to notice that Kirito was already opening the door, and had all but let himself in.

Asuna turned around slightly thinking she heard something and immediately was dumbfounded by what she saw. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

Kirito turned around standing in front of an empty doorway. "It would be a good idea to get some info on the boss before we head back. I won't force you to come if you don't want to."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, she rushed to Kirito as he turned back around and continued inside. "Just try not to get killed," she said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah."

She smacked him on the back. "I'm serious."

Their footsteps echoed as they cautiously continued forward.

All of a sudden the room lit up, but they saw no sign of the boss anywhere. "That's to be expected. Floor bosses can only be defeated once after all," Asuna said.

Kirito shook his head. "If that were the case, then we would've already caught up to N-I mean him by now."

Asuna gave Kirito a quizzical look. "What are you getting at?"

Kirito frowned as he started to piece everything together. "The game has changed. You're right in that a Floor Boss cannot be defeated more than once, but then that would mean all the bosses we ended up having to fight starting from Floor Ten shouldn't have respawned in the first place."

Recognition dawned on her face as she took in what Kirito was saying. "So instead of just advancing through the floors that have already been cleared-"

"We have to go through them again anyway. It seems Kayaba has caught on and altered SAO's program in response to the floors being cleared at an alarmingly fast pace. Meaning everything that he's doing is meaningless for us…"

Hiss!

Flinching, Kirito turned to a hole that was present on the other side of the room with wide-eyes.

Something seemed to be crawling out as bit by bit more of the monster revealed itself.

Fear struck both of the players as the boss finally came out of its hiding place. Just outside its nest was the largest scorpion that both players had ever seen. Easily reaching a whopping thirty feet and a width of about sixty feet with three large stingers curled and ready for attack. Its hard skin was a dark shade of cerulean, and it also spikes the size of spears protruding out from its back.

Both Kirito and Asuna continued to step back one by one.

Kirito drew a quick breath as he turned around. "That's…"

"Kirito!" shouted a familiar voice.

Running up to the two of them was Fuurinkazan as well as Agil with the front lines right behind them. "Sorry to make you wait!" said Agil.

While distracted, Kirito and Asuna failed to notice the boss creeping up behind them.

"Hey, looks like we have trouble!" warned Klein as they all turned around.

With the arrival of the reinforcements Kirito and Asuna began to feel much more confident about their chances, but still stayed wary of **Chaos Stinger**.

"Let's go!" Kirito roared as readied his Elucidator followed by Asuna and the rest of the Front Lines.

With a loud screech the boss spit acid out of its mouth that forced everyone to disperse.

"Since when do Scorpions spit acid?" Klein asked incredulously while he jumped back.

"They don't, but they're also not as tall as a three-story building with three stingers dude…" another random player retorted.

"Switch!"

Klein was in the middle of his retreat when he saw Asuna dash forward and attempt to attack before the boss could unleash another lethal attack.

"Seeeaah!" she shouted as she thrusted her rapier forward activating a rapier sword skill that managed to actually stun the scorpion.

Thinking she was in the clear she was going to continue with her assault when from her blindspot one of the stingers was about to pierce her body which thankfully dodged the first, the second, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the last stinger which poisoned her.

Kirito's eyes widened as he reacted instantly by slicing off the pincer and bringing Asuna as far away as possible. "Cover for us!"

Klein nodded with a bead of sweat trailing down his face as he gave out a war-cry and charged into battle once again.

Back with Kirito, he had administered Asuna an antidote crystal along with a healing crystal that restored Asuna to full health. He gave a sigh of relief before his expression hardened. "Don't be reckless, Asuna! I'll handle the rest" he said as he opened up his menu.

"Watch out!" a KoB member shouted as a cloud of dust was generated by a stomping attack that the scorpion executed.

With a fierce expression on his face, Kirito whispered two words that Asuna would never forget as he charged into battle, "Starburst Stream…"

News spread like wildfire of the power that Kirito showed with his mysterious skill. Many were amazed while a few were ticked off about the whole ordeal and called Kirito names that should never be repeated to sensitive teenageers ever.

Sitting at a random tavern surrounded by the friends he thought he'd never see again as well as newcomers to the group. All around the table sat friends he had met along the way as well as friends of those friends. From his left to his right sat Asuna, Hiyori, Jace, a girl named Lisbeth, a man named Agil, Klein, Argo, as well as Shinto and Diavel.

Silence was present for a good five minutes now as everyone was staring at Kirito with different expressions. The first to speak of course was Hiyori. "Cheater…"

Kirito gained an irritated expression. "As if, I just happened to find this skill in my skill list, okay?"

Hiyori kept her blank stare. "Liar."

Kirito's left eyebrow twitched. "I am the last one you should be calling a cheater! We all know that Na-"

He stopped halfway when he noticed everyone wince at the mention of that name, especially Asuna. "Kirito, just tell us how you got that skill!" Klein exclaimed, hoping to defuse the awkward situation.

Rubbing the back of his head as he closed his eyes with a long sigh, Kirito said "I honestly don't know the requirements. I just happened to find it in my skills list."

Hiyori narrowed her eyes as she hummed in a "I don't believe you" manner. "Sounds offly convenient."

Kirito slapped his forehead. "Well, that aside, it's been awhile since we've all been together. Well, it was nice meeting you two, Lisbeth, Agil."

Agil gave a thumbs up while Lisbeth slightly nodded.

"Now, Asuna and I would like to talk to you guys about what we found out today at the boss battle...it would seem that the game has changed."

Walking with a smirk on his face, Naruto continued past the very tavern that Kirito and the group were residing in. _'If it isn't one thing it's another...hope you enjoyed the skill I gave you Kirito,'_ Naruto thought as he walked away with a longing smirk.

 **End Chapter.**

 **For those of you that follow my other stories, I am putting them on hold until I finish this one, then I'll move onto the rest. Also, you might get a notification later on today or tomorrow, but ignore it as I will be posting the edited chapters that I forgot to upload. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! Just going to answer reviews to keep this author note short, but feel free to skip to the line breaker if you don't care to read these.**

 **KingZeroPL:** I appreciate the suggestion, but Naruto will not be the final boss. However, and I know some will be ticked off about this, one of the villains from the Narutoverse will be waiting at the "top".

 **Ren:** Okay, so first things first- I understand why you're frustrated as I agree with the fact that it was a major mistake on my part with Naruto just accepting being thrown into a new world as many have mentioned. I tried to fix that in one of the later chapters by making him as depressed as Sasuke for a little while, but I did try to keep his usual goofiness. Now, I'll give you props for the critique as this will only help me when I go to refine this story when it's through. However, the one thing I don't like about crossovers is the time it takes to get into the other universe with some of the fics I have read, so that's where we disagree but that's only my opinion. We know all we need to know about the main storyline of the core universe, let's see how the characters of each story interact. If we need a little backstory to how the character(s) get into the other universe, then that's fine. But other than that, thanks for the review.

 **Oklahoma:** Well, I did cringe as well so I'll ignore the part about you calling this story trash, but that was only the first chapter. I'll probably have to redo the meeting with Asuna to fix the major cringe moment.

 **That's all! Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you're friend Naruto is the "Yellow Flash", and that everything he's doing for us players is pointless?" asked Lisbeth.

Kirito nodded.

"And that's because Kayaba caught on to Naruto defeating the bosses too quickly, and changed the game so that Floor Bosses respawn when new players pass through? And this conundrum just now occurred to you? "

Kirito closed his eyes with his arms folded. "I was too busy focusing on living to realize it and I curse myself for not realizing the truth that was in front of my face the entire time."

Hiyori's eyebrows furrowed as she raised her body and gave Kirito a confused look. She was about to ask him a question when he cut her off by shaking his head and pointing to Asuna.

She caught on and decided not to ask why he didn't just message Naruto.

Diavel looked up with his hand under his chin. "What should we do?" he asked.

After taking some time to think, Kirito gained a look of determination. "Same thing we have always done. Do what we can to make sure that this game is cleared...wait…"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

Klein stood up to his feet just slightly. "What is it, Kirito?"

"If the bosses respawn after being defeated, then what happens when Naruto defeats the final boss?" asked Kirito.

Lisbeth shrugged her shoulders and was about to answer when a high-pitched voice cut her off. "Sorry, I'm late everyone!"

Turning to the front door of the tavern was a petite girl with hazel-colored pigtails panting as she held onto the door. She smiled awkwardly and gave a wave before walking sheepishly toward the group with Pina in tow.

Kirito smiled and waved. "Hey Silica."

Lisbeth recognized her and just gave a wave coupled with a smile. "Hey there. We meet again."

Silica gasped. "Liz! What are you doing here?"

"Well, a lot happened. But, why don't you join us while we're at it?" she asked.

Silica nodded as she took a seat at the table.

Kirito nodded as he continued on with his possible explanation as to what would happen…

* * *

"Uwoooh!" Naruto bellowed as he shoved his bijuu blade into the **Phantom Stinger**.

Once it disappeared, Naruto continued to stare at the spot the Labyrinth Boss once was with a perplexed look.

' _Didn't I already defeat this boss?'_ he thought as his fist clenched. _'First that player, and now this? Everything I've been doing…'_

Naruto had decided at that moment, he would stick to the shadows but support his friends from where they stood instead floors above them. Not that he had a better option at the moment.

Sighing tiredly, he closed his eyes as he felt for one of his markers before disappearing and appearing in his room for the night. Opening his menu, Naruto unequipped his gear and replaced it with sleepwear as he walked and plopped on his bed.

"Okay," he murmured absentmindedly as he opened his menu to check his stats. He realized that he was literally on the verge of reaching level 109 and decided that tomorrow was the day that he'd finally earn everything back he once lost. For now, he'd catch some much-needed sleep.

Laying down, he stared at the ceiling for a good minute before his eyes felt heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

' _Huh? Where am I?'_

 _For some reason, Naruto found himself running. But...from what?'_

 _The next thing he heard shocked him to the core. "You always were a dobe."_

'That voice. It couldn't be… _'_

Naruto eyes shot open faster than he could say Ramen. Blinking a couple of times, he turned to his right before shielding the sunlight that was coming through the window.

' _A dream huh…'_ he thought as he got up and stretched.

He opened up his menu and equipped a different set of armor that he had been making in case this situation ever occurred.

What he was now wearing is pretty much the standard Anbu Uniform with a mask designed to look like a fox that he wore under a hood to cover his bright yellow hair. He cursed his forgetfulness as he was wearing his standard gear, and he did not want news spreading of his return which could possibly spur Asuna into a crazed search for him. He knew enough from what Kirito told him.

Once he was ready to depart, Naruto formed a one-handed ram seal before disappearing.

When he teleported to his intended destination, he was pleased to see his clones training hard. Or should he say grinding now?

"Well, should probably have everyone teleport here now," he said as he bit his thumb before drawing a backward hiraishin seal. After, he formed five hand-seals and slammed it on the ground.

Within the next second, all his clones that he had all over the floating castle had appeared via reverse-hiraishin and were now ready for what was planned.

' _I gotta work on that whole process...it takes too long,'_ Naruto deadpanned.

Naruto sweatdropped at what looked to be at least four-thousand shadow clones. "On Second thought, how about half of you teleport to one single marker while I dispel the other half for now."

All nodding, about two-thousand clones teleported off which led Naruto to hope this would work as he crossed his fingers and dispelled his clones. While he did not pass out, he definitely had to take a breather and gather his bearings. He would do that on the ground for now…

What made him very happy was to see the notification that he had just gained….forty-six levels.

The excitement that swelled within him could not be contained as he immediately got up and jumped twenty feet in the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

" **I-Is that you, Naruto?** " Kokuo asked in awe as she looked around and saw her fellow bijuu.

Naruto realized that he had had just got back Kokuo and Saiken which meant he was well on his way to reaching his full power.

He closed his eyes. _'Yup, it's the one and only. Welcome back.'_

" **What's going on**? **What happened**?" Rokubi asked as he looked around making sloshing noises with his slimy body.

' _Saiken! Good to have you. I'll explain everything, but let me just get everyone else.'_

Returning back to the outside world, Naruto pumped chakra back into the seal which brought the rest of the clones back.

"Finally!" they all screamed in annoyance before dispelling on their own.

Naruto sweatdropped before he fainted from the accumulated exhaustion. If only he had not fallen asleep outside of a safe zone.

* * *

Kirito just finished his grinding quota for the day and decided to head to an inn for the night. Once he sheathed his sword, he turned around and followed a path that leads past a clearing and into the town. _'Looks like if Naruto goes any further, he won't be alive to see the end of this game. I hope he realizes that before he does get himself killed by angering Kayaba.'_

Kirito was now level 80 and was not in the least bit relaxed at that number. He was sure Naruto was by now, levels above him which is why he wasn't going to stand around and follow a mediocre grinding schedule. He was fine with only having two to three hours of sleep if need be. Now, he just had to be ready for tomorrow's Floor Boss Meeting.

* * *

" **Hey, Naruto. We're going to force you awake because it seems there are a bunch of dragons tearing at your body with their claws,"** Son Goku said before they all pushed a pulse of their chakra into Naruto's system that woke him up to an unpleasant sight.

About Ten dragons were clawing at him with their talons, but he was astounded to see that he was still in the green and that the damage he was receiving was covered by his Battle Skill Healing.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled with a smirk as he slowly stood up and once he was standing just continued to look at the monsters.

Before the next attack from a dragon could hit, Naruto had seemingly disappeared. When what really happened, was in less than a second, he had used his full speed to flick each dragon in the head once and then return to his position in the middle.

Every single one had frozen due to all of their health being drained before bursting into the polygons that made them up.

Naruto whistled. "I may even be stronger than when I fought in the war now," he said as he rested his arms behind his head and casually walked back to the safe zone.

" **Naruto, I've gotten the gist of what is happening from these guys, but how are you holding up in all of this?** " Gyuuki asked.

' _Oh! It's the Hachibi! Well, other than losing everyone I've come to form a bond with, I'm doing rather well. Wait...where's Kurama?'_

" **Naruto, I'm afraid you haven't gained the necessary amount of experience that would cause Kurama to appear** ," Shukaku stated.

' _Crap...I was sure that would've been enough. Hold on, let me check my stats.'_

Opening his menu, Naruto looked to see that he went straight from level 108 to level 200 which meant that he had fifteen more levels before his power returned to him.

"Well, I was lucky it worked anyway," said Naruto while in another part of the castle a certain man was infuriated once more.

* * *

"Okay, so what the scout parties have gathered about this particular boss is that…"

Klein nudged Kirito before covering his hand to whisper something. "Why don't you just message him?"

Kirito shook his head before doing the same. "He does not respond to my messages anymore, and that was before he removed from his friend's list."

Klein sighed before he decided to ask something. "Do you think he'll come back?"

Before Kirito had a chance to answer he was interrupted. "Ahem, is there something you'd like to share with us you two?" Asuna asked in a passive-aggressive tone.

Chuckling with a half-smile, Kirito and Klein both shook their heads rapidly which earned them snickers from everyone present.

"Right, so in order to maximize the damage output, we have to position all the tanks here, here, and here. That way, it can't use it's phasing ability as effectively which is where our main offense will be operating. If there is an emergency you call for help immediately and we'll do our best to help. Let's defeat the boss and win everyone! That is all."

Everyone that had left failed to notice a certain shinobi clad in his armor present at the meeting.

' _Well that was...interesting,'_ Naruto thought as he too followed the crowd out before he almost ran into someone.

"Sorry about that," he said politely before immediately walking out.

The man just raised his eyebrow before he smirked and continue out of the meeting room. "Must be in a hurry," he said.

"Commander Heathcliff!" Asuna called before the man continued on his way.

* * *

Meditating with eight tails sprouting from his back, each having the bijuu characteristics as well as sage mode activated was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

' _So, what do you guys think?'_

" **My guess is that either Madara or some other evil Uchiha had somehow found his way into this world** ," Gyuuki said.

' _But...that's impossible, right?'_

Son Goku shook his head." **This would explain the reason I felt a sudden shift in energy when the old man teleported you. You may not have felt it, but something came with us, and whoever it is, does not have good intentions.** "

' _Then I guess my only choice is to find them, but the sage mode isn't working!_ '

" **It has to be Madara then. Remember when you tried to sense the Juubi? That must've been the shift in energy. He probably siphoned off some of the chakra that the old man took out from Sasuke's body while he was still in Limbo. How he did this is past me, but be careful Naruto**."

Naruto was seen massaging his temples as he was waiting for everyone at the labyrinth door. _'How was he in Limbo though? I have a headache now…'_

He looked up when he noticed the first one to arrive was none other than Kirito.

' _Great…'_

Running away did not seem like an option anymore since he was now being approached by said Black Swordsman. "Hey, you must be new. I didn't see you at the meeting, but I assume you're here for the boss raid?"

Naruto just nodded in response.

Kirito sweatdropped before looking behind him to see the rest of the group coming as well as a few random players.

When he turned to introduce himself he found the player to be gone. He was astounded that he slipped past him undetected.

Hiyori tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you okay? You look out of it Kirito."

"It's nothing. Let's just get going," he said.

Hiyori just gave him a weird look with a raised eyebrow as he headed past the doors.

Today was a special day because leading today's fight would be the famous Commander of the Knights of Blood, Heathcliff. Planting his rather large shield into the ground, he straightened and took time to survey the batch of warriors before him. "You all did stellar on fighting your way through the dungeon, but now is the time to take another step toward our freedom. I will be in charge of your lives for this boss fight, so rest assured that your lives will not be so easily lost. As long as you stick to the plan that my Vice Commander so cleverly put together I have no doubt in my mind that we'll lose. Let's go!" he shouted as he raised his fist.

Everyone responded with just as much determination as he lifted his shield and slowly pulled out his sword from its sheath. He then pushed the doors open and after a good second or so pointed his sword forward. "Charge!"

Kirito was about to join the rest when he finally noticed the new guy from before. _'Huh? Where was he all this time?'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kirito narrowed his eyes dangerously as he rushed forward to his designated position.

"What is going on with you today, Kirito-kun?" asked a familiar female voice.

Kirito looked beside him to see Asuna with her rapier at the ready. "Nothing really."

Asuna hummed ever so slightly before pushing the matter to the back of her mind. "If you say so."

When the players rushed in, they were horrified to see what looked to be a dragon slowly rising from underground, and passing through the stone.

"Don't waver! Everyone just stick to the plan and we'll be sure to succeed!"

Once everyone had rushed into the room, sounds of a war erupted and the next battle of their lives had commenced.

In order to counter the phasing ability, everyone was positioned in such a way that the players the boss was focused on would force it to waste its ability and begin the cooldown while another rushed in to attack.

"Take this!" Klein yelled as he unleashed a swift two-hit combo consisting of two slashes resulting in an x shape.

As expected, the attacks did nothing to the boss but simply passed through it.

"Now!" he shouted.

"Already on it!" Shinto responded as he went to stab the boss with his spear multiple times. His hits proved effective but the speed at which the boss not only turned around but attacked was completely outrageous.

He was saved however by Agil and Diavel as they both blocked the attack with their shields and effectively parried it resulting in a ringing sound.

Then, in came Hiyori and Jace as they both unleashed a flurry of hits that seemed to push the boss back a bit. Hiyori unleashed a lethal four-hit combo while Jace surprisingly was moving just as fast if not faster than her.

Their attacks came to a halt when Kirito and Asuna charged in with their respective attacks that dealt the most damage so far, but this served to spring everyone else into action.

"Hah!" Kirito shouted as he used skill connect to execute both horizontal and then vertical square almost as if it was one skill.

"Switch!" he shouted as Asuna shot off with her newly acquired sword skill **Crucifixion.**

Then, everyone was amazed when Heathcliff came in with his Unique Skill **Divine Blade** and completely demolished a bar of health with his **Divine Sword** skill. "Keep going!" he shouted as even Kirito couldn't help but marvel at the skill each time he saw it.

"Time to go all out!" he roared as he drew his second sword, Dark Repulser thanks to Lisbeth.

Gasps were head as Kirito continued his fierce attacks on the boss before he unleashed his Starburst Stream on it that leveled it to its last bar before he was left wide open to an attack that no one had time to react and defend him from.

All of a sudden a black blur had zoomed past Kirito and went to parry the attack only for his sword to hit nothing as it phased through the boss's weapon.

"What is that guy thinking?" a random player asked rhetorically.

"Hey! Stick to the plan dumbass! You're going to get yourself and everyone here killed!"

Kirito was perplexed when he saw the player all but charge in by himself. "What is he…"

When Naruto had completely passed through the Dragon with his sword, he did something that no one expected was even possible at such high speeds. In less than a second, six hits had appeared on the dragon that pretty much drained all of its health except for one Hit Point when his afterimage disappeared from what seemed to be an inevitable death.

Everyone was completely gobsmacked as to how that was even possible. "Didn't he pass through it? Am I going crazy?" Hiyori asked incredulously.

"And not only that, he managed to get six hits on it in an instant too!" Agil whispered in complete awe.

Naruto, much to everyone's surprise, simply walked up to the boss and flicked it which drained it of its last point causing it to ripple and then explode.

He didn't even bother to take a look at everyone before he calmly walked to the teleportation gate and continued on the next floor.

"Wh-What was that just now?" Klein asked.

Kirito shook his head in distress. "I don't know. But whoever that is...I am glad they are on our side."

Heathcliff was scrutinizing the new player clad in a black cloak with a certain suspicion that he kept to himself. He had stopped the player from his intended evasion with a clap. "Marvelous strength you showed today young warrior. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"..."

"A man of few words I see. Well, I welcome you to join my guild if you're up for it. If not, I wouldn't mind you just helping out with boss raids if soloing is your playstyle," he said.

Naruto had just walked back to give Heathcliff a handshake as he unequipped his **Infinite Chaos** that caused "Heathcliff" to gain a glint in his eye.

"It was nice meeting you…"

Naruto just opted to wave as he walked through the teleport gate. _'Well, what do you guys think?'_ Naruto asked his tenants.

" **There is no mistaking it Naruto**... **he's the creator of the game**... **I sense his heart is far darker than the rest of these humans** ," Kokuo stated.

" **Well Naruto** , **at least we know in the future to keep an eye on him** ," Son Goku said.

Naruto could get a certain feel for the KoB's leaders evil intent but had amplified its effectiveness with physical contact and reassurance from the eight bijuu currently within his psyche.

As he was leaving, the people he once called friends stared at his back with awe and couldn't help but reminded of a certain overpowered blonde.

"Well, now that this battle is over, why don't we head to the next floor and celebrate?" Klein suggested as he put an arm around Kirito who just gave him an annoyed look.

"I think I'd rather grind instead," Kirito responded as he sighed.

"Oh come on Kirito, don't be so obsessed with leveling up. Besides, you're already powerful enough with your unique skill," Jace said much to the ire of a certain swordswoman.

"Hmph," Hiyori pouted slightly as she looked at Kirito with a bit of jealousy but also another feeling she couldn't quite identify.

"Kirito-kun," interjected Heathcliff.

"O-oh, yes?" Kirito asked taken by surprise.

"I'd like you to meet me at my Headquarters if you wouldn't mind along with my Vice Commander he said both Kirito and Asuna shared knowing looks.

They both nodded as their friends gave them worried looks before Asuna gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious."

As they walked away, Lisbeth had a confused look on her face. "Is she always so uptight and awkward all the time?" she asked.

Klein shook his head. "Youth is certainly a blessing," he said.

"You aren't even that old!" Liz shouted.

* * *

"So, what's this I hear about you taking my Vice Commander away for an undetermined amount of time? I presume you have a good reason for this?" he asked in a polite tone.

Kirito nodded. "She just needs time away from her position in your guild and time with us, her friends. She'll still attend the raids, and will still by achieving her daily leveling quota, but we feel as if she needs time to heal from certain recent events," Kirito said, slowly mumbling the last part.

Heathcliff raised his hand. "I'm well aware of Asuna's personal problems and I am prepared to make adjustments to accommodate her for that reason. I simply cannot fathom why you think her leaving the guild temporarily is going to be any different."

Hardening his gaze, Kirito stepped forward much to the guard's trepidation. "She has us. That is the difference. It's better to suffer with your friends rather than with people that are only on business-terms with you. Wouldn't you agree?"

Heaving a tiresome sigh, Heathcliff's expression changed from calm to serious. "I have granted you one request from before, but I am not about to make it two. Especially if she's going to be gone for an indefinite amount of time. However...if you can beat me in a duel then I will allow it this one time," he said as Asuna's jaw dropped while Kirito's expression remained the same. "But...if you lose then you'll have to join the guild."

"Fine. We'll settle this with a duel then," Kirito agreed.

Asuna just gave him a slack-jawed expression.

* * *

Naruto was nowhere near close to getting Kurama back. For some odd reason, the experience cap soared so high that even if he used the shadow clone method, it would still take him about two to three weeks of no-sleep, non-stop grinding to get to level 215. _'That damn old man and his fucking tricks...I swear once I get my powers back I will annihilate you!_ ' Naruto said as he shook his head as a bit of a weird chakra started to flow through his brain and optic nerves.

"Fine, if he thinks that'll work, he has another thing coming," Naruto mumbled as he crossed his finger when a shadow clone popped up next to him. It nodded as it proceeded to the main town plaza to teleport back to floor 75 in order for a faster level-ups.

Yawning, Naruto took to laying down on a tree branch before taking a quick nap.

"Are you insane?" Asuna asked as she followed Kirito out of the steel fortification.

Kirito gave her an apologetic look. "Well, he did say if I win that you could, so what's the problem?"

Huffing, Asuna ran in front of him before putting her hands on her hips as she gave him a glare. "You think you're invincible now because of your unique skill, huh? I know you're strong, but the commander has a unique skill too. I have never seen him hit the yellow zone!"

"I know all about his **Divine Blade**. A combination of not only a strong attack but a strong defense as well. But, I'll never know until I try, right?" he said glad that Asuna was beginning to return to her usual self.

"Honestly, you and Naruto are a hand-" she stopped as she was once again thinking about her beloved. She sighed as she continued her rant. "Anyway, you'd better hope you're making the right call. Honestly, I can't believe you," she said.

"I know, I know. Well, we should hurry back. The rest of the gang is probably waiting for us right now."

* * *

"So, what's the status filth?" asked an ominous voice.

Heathcliff was on his knees as he was shaking before the very existence before him. "I have altered the game once again to keep him from reaching new heights. I promise you that he will not get stronger before our plan is executed. I even have a duel set up to recruit another strong player to tie into our plans," he said.

"Hn, you'd better not disappoint. It's your fault that I am stuck here. My other two companions are busy harvesting the God Trees while I'm sitting here crippled because my power was suddenly divided. I can't even open a portal anymore because of this predicament. But, there is hope once I steal Ashura and Indra's chakra...hehehe...hahaha!" the mysterious man maniacally laughed as Kayaba was left shaking.

A pair of eyes opened up wide as a young teenager took in his surroundings. Black strands of hair blocked his vision as he realized he was still alive after his battle. He flinched as he noticed he still had his left arm for some reason, but even more so was the fact that he woke up in a bed. "Where the hell am I? And where the hell is Naruto?" a certain Uchiha wondered aloud as his awakening caused his saviors to rejoice.

* * *

Opening up the door to a tavern, Kirito and Asuna walked in and were greeted by the same group that had fought with them during the 56th Floor Boss raid. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting," Kirito said as he and Asuna took a seat at a table.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We wouldn't want to interrupt you two anyway," Klein teased as Kirito blanched while Asuna's eyes narrowed.

"For your information, I don't like Kirito-kun like that Klein-san," she said in an icy tone.

"Jeez, okay, I was only joking you know," Klein said as he was patted on the back by Jace.

Chuckling, Diavel stood up and proceeded to survey the small group before him. "I have to say it's good to see you all again."

"Likewise," Agil said as he downed a mug of beer.

"So, what did that strong, old guy want with the two of you?" Hiyori asked.

" _Heathcliff_ ," Kirito corrected, "wanted to know why I wanted Asuna to take a leave of absence, and you all know the reason why.

"I don't," Klein and Jace both said as they raised their hands.

Asuna and Hiyori both shook their heads. "Of course you don't," Asuna said. "Well, Kirito thought it would be a good idea to get me away from that life and start spending time getting out of this game with my friends instead."

"Ohhh," both Klein and Jace voiced in realization.

Lisbeth had a hand on her face as she shook her head. "Idiots," she said as Silica giggled slightly.

"So, what did he say?" Shinto asked.

"That's the interesting part. He said he would allow it if I defeated him in a duel…"

No one said anything for exactly five seconds.

"Well, sorry that you couldn't take your leave Asuna," Hiyori said in a deadpan tone.

"Hey, do you guys really doubt me that much?" Kirito asked in a hurt tone.

"Yeah," Hiyori said flatly.

"Screw you," Kirito said.

"You're not my type," Hiyori retorted.

"Like I would like someone like you anyway," Kirito responded evenly.

"Took the words right-out-of-my-mouth," she said as they closer and closer and were now butting heads.

"Do you guys...like each other or something?" Klein asked in mild interest.

"What makes you think I would ever like her?" Kirito shouted

"Not in a million years!" Hiyori said at the same time with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Let's not get caught off track," Shinto said. "When is the duel scheduled to commence?"

Kirito sighed as Hiyori turned her head with a pout crossing her arms under her well-developed chest. "In about a week," Kirito responded.

"Not that I doubt your skill or anything Kirito, but you should probably use that time to prepare," Agil said.

"It's fine. I was planning to do that all along."

"Right, sorry guys but my guild is calling and being the leader and all I can't just abandon them in their time of need," Klein bragged as he was rubbing this nose.

"Well, I've gotta get back to my shop too," Agil said.

"Okay, it looks like the next time we'll all see each other is at the duel," Jace said.

"Right," Asuna said as they all went their separate ways.

"Do you really think you can beat him Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked as they were the only two left at the tavern.

"I'm not too sure, but that's what makes it all the more interesting!"

Asuna had a forlorn smile on her face that Kirito failed to catch. _'That sounds like something Naruto-kun would say…'_ '

* * *

Practicing his skills, Naruto had the urge to sneeze for an instant but it went away as soon as it came. "Damn it...hate when that happens," he said as he focused hard on trying to create his Rasen Shuriken with one hand while adding wind to it with another. His tongue was jutting out to the side as he had a look of sheer concentration on his face.

He managed to get it to the first level, **Wind Style: Rasengan** and was now trying to slowly improve it to its full capacity. He managed to get the blades to have the size they needed to be and was careful in the process of enlarging that size.

After training for about three hours, he was ready to take a break and get something to eat back in town. He was walking back due to the fact that he forgot to place a marker in town due to wanting to avoid a run-in with his old friends.

' _It's so hard not to go find Asuna right now, but I've got to be patient,_ ' he thought as he heard something that piqued his interest.

"Did you hear? The Black Swordsman is going to be dueling Heathcliff, the Commander of the Knights of Blood!" one player shouted.

"Wow! That'll be a battle to witness. I definitely can't miss it," another responded.

' _Ohh great, it looks like Kirito's gotten into another mess. But damn, he's going to lose since he doesn't know he's going up against Kayaba. Better go just to be on the safe side,_ ' he thought as he decided to head back up to train seriously after his meal.

The week passed by and eventually, a plethora of players were now crowded on the outside and inside of a certain coliseum designed for large duels or duels in general. Today was the day that Kirito would face off against Heathcliff.

Sheathing his two swords, Kirito was huffing as he had finished grinding and was now ready to head to the destination his battle would take place.

Meanwhile, his friends were all waiting for him in the seats as they were excited to see how the battle would turn out. Although, Asuna and Hiyori were waiting for him at the bottom entrance where he would step foot into the arena.

Silently observing on the top edge of the said arena was Naruto who was exuding a calm feeling as he was staring at Heathcliff with slitted pupils. _'I know what you're up to, and it's pointless,_ ' Naruto thought as he continued to observe with two sheaths holding a black and golden sword positioned on his back.

"Jeez, what's taking him so long?" Hiyori thought out loud. "He's about to be disqualified-"

"Sorry, I'm late," Kirito interrupted as he waved at the two.

Her eyebrow was twitching at Kirito's nonchalant expression. "Just get out there already, Kirito-kun," Asuna said pointing outside while tapping her foot.

"Right, right," Kirito said as he chuckled while making his way outside and was gobsmacked by the number of people present. "W-What the?"

As he approached Kayaba, the old man gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kirito-kun. I wasn't expecting this many people to find out about this, let alone attend the duel. I hear even bets are being placed on who would win."

"I hope you know that I'm getting the money when I win," Kirito said with a confident smirk.

"That won't be happening, because you'll be joining the Knights of Blood Oath," Heathcliff said as he opened his menu and sent Kirito the duel request.

His smirk turned into a frown as he accepted the duel request.

The timer and contestants names' appeared as both players took to equipping their weapons. Kirito had a fierce look on his face while Heathcliff's expression was nothing short of indifferent.

Once the timer had reached zero, Kirito's eyes widened as he sprung into action by lunging with his Elucidator that Heathcliff blocked with his shield effortlessly. Slash and swipe were blocked one after another calmly by the commander as he calculated every strike that Kirito put out as he pushed Kirito away and began charging.

Kirito was taken aback when he was hit with his shield and watched as he relaxed slightly. "I have to say your reaction time is splendid," he said.

"And going against those attacks with your unique skill is nothing to scoff at. I'm starting to get fired up," he responded.

They both stood for about a second before rushing forward and attacking and defending at an even faster speed.

Eventually, Kirito managed to get a clean cut on his opponent's cheek whose eyes narrowed in return.

Not willing to give up his momentum there, Kirito began attacking with his skill and was pushing Heathcliff back bit by bit. Soon, he managed to push his shield aside and left him wide open enough for a finishing attack.

"He's actually going to win…" Hiyori whispered as she was amazed at his skill as well as the rest of the spectators.

"Amazing," Asuna said as she stared wide-eyed at the fight.

However, as soon as his sword began descending, Kirito noticed that Heathcliff was starting to respond faster than he should've been able to.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'There it is...he's calling upon the support of the game's system just to win this duel...that just confirms that he needs Kirito in his guild. Well, I hope this goes as planned,_ ' Naruto thought as he stood up as the wind blew and caused a rippling motion of his cloak.

Heathcliff had managed to block the strike of the sword and followed up with a thrust to Kirito who after that attack reached the yellow zone of his health bar. He fell on his bum as both his swords fell beside him.

Heathcliff was determined the winner of the duel as the entire crowd cheered and roared with excitement.

Kirito was confused as he stared down at the ground before looking up at the irked expression of the commander.

As Kayba was getting ready to leave he stopped as Naruto was standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets. "Yo," Naruto greeted as he gave Kayaba a wave.

"Oh, so you do speak," Heathcliff said with an amused expression. "And what can I do for you?"

Murmurs rang throughout the crowd at the sudden appearance of the mysterious player clad in a black cloak.

"Hey, isn't that the guy we saw at the last boss raid?" Hiyori said as Asuna nodded.

"Though, I don't know what he's doing out there right now," Asuna said getting a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"Woah, what's he doing?" Klein asked.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest," Agil said. "But whatever it is can't be good. I'm getting shady vibes from that guy."

"Well, let's just see how this turns out," Diavel said as the rest of them agreed.

Asuna and Hiyori decided it was best to get close and since Asuna was the Vice Commander it would only prove to make sense.

"I want to make a compromise," Naruto suggested as Kirito looked at him with confusion.

Heathcliff gained a surprised look. "And what would that be?"

"Duel me, and I'll take the Black Swordsman's place. Only this time, I'm not wagering a win...but a draw," he said as the interest in Kayaba's eyes grew tenfold. "And if that so happens, I want you to rescind forcing him into your guild and allowing his friend to go," Naruto proposed.

Kayabas eyes narrowed. "And if you or I win?" he asked.

Sighing, Naruto raised his hands as he formed a thumb with his right hand and pointed it at himself. "I'll join your guild, and not only that but I'll be bait for every single Floor Boss we come across. That way no one is put in harm's way and the probability of winning this game increases with our numbers."

Heathcliff put a hand to his chin as he took a few moments to think it over. "Okay, but another condition...if you fail to succeed...he still has to join the guild."

Naruto nodded as he sent "Heathcliff" the duel request.

Smiling, he accepted the duel and began to ready his weapon when his eyes widened upon seeing what Naruto was using. "Impossible," he said.

Naruto placed both his hands on each sheath strapped to his back as he pulled out both his swords.

Everyone was once again murmuring in disbelief that yet another player had the dual-wield unique skill.

"How do you have that?" Kayaba asked in disbelief and rage.

"Oh...I was the one that unlocked this skill, but I guess after giving it away it didn't actually get rid of it since I can still use it. Besides, it's a good thing I got these two swords today," he said as his irises became a golden color with cross-slitted pupils as both the markings on his hands shined for an instant.

Kayaba had a bead of sweat on his forehead as he looked unsure about the certain turn of events.

Once the timer turned to zero, Kayba immediately put his shield up and was surprised by the force behind Naruto's lunge.

Naruto scoffed when he casually flicked his sword and the shield flew to his right leaving the roaring crowd speechless.

Kayaba was at a loss for words when in that same instant, Naruto cut his hand as he used the other sword to also slash against Kayaba's abdomen bringing both of their bars to yellow at the same exact time signaling the first ever draw in the game.

"Wh-what the hell?" Jace whispered.

"Did he just…" Lisbeth began.

"He did," Silica said wide-eyed.

"He managed to get a draw," Asuna whispered as for the first time ever she saw Heathcliff's health bar reach the yellow.

The said man was visibly shaking with pure rage at his failure.

Naruto was about to say something when all of a sudden a white beam of energy had blasted the spot he was just at and had all but the attack singed his hood and he was forced to take off his mask and cloak in the process.

Everyone had looked and e the face of the player they assumed was dead.

The Yellow Flash.

Naruto cursed as he looked up at a floating man that had his palm outstretched as he sucked his teeth. "Damn insects couldn't carry out one simple task," the man said as he landed gracefully and stared at Naruto who had wide eyes.

"W-Who are you?" he asked in slight fear.

"Hmph. I am Urashiki Otsutsuki you cretin, and I am here to take what is rightfully mine," he said as his eyes glowed intensely before Naruto found himself in the same exact spot he was before where he was forced to dodge a beam of energy but this time was not prepared for the punch that was inches from his face.

He was sent flying into the other side of the Coliseum. "Unlike Kaguya, I have a power that is nothing compared to any other Otsutsuki," he said.

He was surprised, however, when Naruto appeared from underground and punched him into the air.

Stopping himself mid-flight, Urashiki cursed as he shifted space-time instead of just time and disappeared with Kayaba. "I'll be back for my chakra," he said as everyone was left aghast at what had just occurred before panicking and dispersing much like Floor One.

Naruto stared at the floor as he had contemplated the sudden appearance of another like Kaguya. _'Guys, who the fuck was that? How is he connected to Kaguya?_ '

" **Kit, from what I can remember, the Otsutsuki clan are centered around God Trees. Their obsession with obtaining something akin to the Juubi has corrupted the clan. However, none of us know anything beyond that let alone whatever else there is to know about them. We were part of the God tree itself after all.** "

' _This is insane...when the guy said Uchiha before passing out, I thought he meant Madara or Obito but I wasn't expecting this. I can't handle this alone...I wish Sasuke were here!'_

* * *

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" the young girl asked as she looked at him with glee.

"Huh? Fine, I guess," Sasuke said.

"Great! Nautilus, stop being shy and get in here and say hi," she said in a firm tone.

"Yuna, I already told you that I am not shy!...hello there," he said timidly.

"Hello," Sasuke said as Yuna gave him a weird look.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you dressed like that…"

"Sasuke,"

"...Sasuke-san?" Yuna finished.

"More importantly, where am I? Is the war over?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"War? Dude, we haven't had a war in years, unless you count terrorist attacks as war. You sure he's okay Yuna?"

Yuna just lightly smacked his shoulder. "Don't be mean, Eiji," Yuna said but covered her mouth as she slipped up and gave out his real name.

"Dang it Yuna, I thought I told you to not say my name!"

"I know, I'm sorry! It just slipped out!"

"Ahem," Sasuke said irritably as he glanced at the duo. "Where are we?"

"See what I mean? He doesn't even remember the fact that he's trapped."

Shaking her head with a sigh, Yuna returned her gaze to Sasuke. "You're in the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online," she said.

* * *

Out of all things she was expecting to happen today, running into Naruto was not one of them. "N-N-Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Asuna barely whispered in a desperate tone as she was shaking and struggling to take a step forward.

Naruto cast an apologetic look at the girl he unintentionally hurt and broke by the looks of it. "I'm sorry, Asuna," he said as he looked away with a guilty expression.

Kirito nervously glanced between the two.

Everyone else had run up to the group and were now anxious as to what was going to happen.

Asuna clenched her fists as he bangs shadowed her teary eyes. "You're...sorry?" she whispered. "After all this time...and even disguising yourself when you could've at least said hi to me at the boss meeting...sorry is all you have to say to me?" she whispered as her voice started to rise and get more grief-stricken by the second.

Her head rose as tears were streaming down her face and she marched to Naruto.

Bracing himself for a slap in the face, he was surprised when her head fell to his chest as her hands clutched his shirt. She started to pound on his chest. "All this time I was lost...alone, and outright depressed because the man that I never got to say I 'love you' to left me! And for what reason? Because you didn't want to be a burden? Don't bullshit me! I was so scared that you were gone, and now you come here and expect me to forgive you because you're sorry?!" she screamed as she lost the ability to stand and was now falling when Naruto held her by her sides.

"Asuna…"

"I missed you so much...yet you didn't care one bit about me," she whimpered as she continued to sob.

Naruto was getting teary-eyed as he steeled himself and cupped her chin and raised her head. "I don't care about you? You think I wanted to leave? I was doing this only for you...I did everything just so you could survive and not have to put up with people hating you...I left because I care about you. It was so hard not running up to you and spilling my feeling for you, but I was afraid. Afraid that not only would you suffer once again, but that you would hate me-"

"Never," she said as he flinched.

"I could never hate you. Even if you hated me, I would still love you no matter what Naruto-kun," she said as her eyes were filled with longing as she cupped the side of his face.

Naruto decided to hell with it and leaned in to kiss Asuna softly on the lips to which she accepted as they both were lost in their own world. After they separated, Naruto's forehead was resting against Asuna's as she was filled with so much love and happiness by Naruto's next three words.

"I love you."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I was going to extend it, but I felt that was a good way to end this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think, and I think I am starting to get back into the groove of writing longer chapters, so hope you guys enjoy the future ones. 'Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Just let me answer some reviews, before the chapter starts.**

 **AnimeIsLife0407** : I know Urashiki was just randomly thrown in there, and I am starting cut it close with the plot holes, but I figured that it'd be best to steer clear of the heavily disliked villains and move onto to someone who may or may not be even more disliked. Also, and prepare yourself for a spoiler, you've been warned. I'll even write it in all caps.

SPOILER ALERT: Urashiki Otsutsuki is actually the third Otsutsuki who was supposed to make an appearance along with Momoshiki and Kinshiki but due to time constraints with the movie both inside and out, he wasn't able to be apart of it. However, hopefully, the Boruto anime will add him in there.

As for Naruto's behavior, the reason he left is the reason for his wanting to protect from the shadows lest he defeats the purpose of leaving in the first place. I'm just explaining it how I planned it and how I intended to write it so I apologize if it wasn't as pleasing to read as it could have been.

 **Also thanks to the rest of you that have taken the few seconds to review. I will only write replies to reviews with critique and questions, but that does not mean I don't appreciate you all giving me feedback! It keeps me motivated to keep writing chapters for this story, and I probably would've abandoned it if it weren't for you guys so thank you for that!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1

* * *

' _What the hell_ ,' Sasuke thought.

He was given a very hard-to-believe explanation as to where he was and he was either reincarnated in a different world, or he was actually in a different realm. It would seem that neither the first nor second option seemed plausible. So he thought maybe he was dreaming, but that possibility was ruled out the moment he felt pain more realistic than any dream he ever had.

Now, he is busy trying to wrap his head around the concept of finding himself in what is essentially known as a virtual reality. He knew what games were, and he sure as hell could understand that in the future such games would evolve in some way, shape, or form. What he was not expecting was this sort of development as he was literally playing a game...in the game.

Sasuke never really bothered with frivolous activities anyway since he was too busy trying to murder his entire species by which the motive behind that goal changed three times, to be frank. However, it's all thanks to Naruto that he is now accepting the fact that maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel. He just wasn't expecting this sort of outcome he now finds himself in.

He very well understood everything he could use at his disposal and pretty much figured out the point of the game himself without needing any help from the two players that he had met just yesterday evening. Sword skills, dexterity and strength, armor, weapons, and pretty much using these things to survive the hundred floors with or against other players in the game. He had gathered all this information and comprehended it in less than three minutes. Not only that, he was putting it to the test along with the two strangers he had met.

"Sasuke-san, now that we have given you gear and weapons strong enough to get you through these floors we need to see how you'll survive in actual combat. Nautilus here is more or less the brawn of us two so he'll be helping you out," she said in a chipper tone.

Eiji, known as Nautilus in-game, was leading the two to an area where the weakest monsters of floor forty, Emperor Wasps, resided in.

"Since you have no knowledge of being in the game until now, I can't say that I trust leaving you to fend for yourself, so we're going to see how you fare in a fight," Nautilus said in a firm tone contrary to his usual timid one.

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he narrowed his eyes dangerously while mumbling, "I think I can handle myself just fine."

Yuna smiled as she leaned in close to Sasuke. "Nautilus may be a wimp at first glance, but when he fights it's like he's a whole different person!" she said gleefully.

Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Are you always this happy?"

She returned his look with a confused expression. "Well, what's to be sad about?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. ' _How about the fact that you're stuck in a death-game and could die at a moment's notice_?'

"We're here," Nautilus said as Sasuke and Yuna stood behind him while looking down from the edge of the cliff they stopped at.

Down near several cave entrances were the intended targets of today's battle.

Eiju turned to face Sasuke with a serious gaze. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied while walking forwards and jumping down while feeling for his katana that he got from Orochimaru that somehow was still strapped to his hip.

Yuna and Nautilus' eyes bulged. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" Nautilus all but screamed.

Sasuke smirked as he felt stronger than ever while he landed silently on the hard rock beneath him.

There were about ten wasps currently out minding their own business when they had no time to react to the blur that zoomed past them and delivered one cut each that served to demolish them as they burst.

"Wh-What?" Nautilus whispered as he took witnessed the skill displayed by the mysterious boy they had met a day ago.

"I wasn't able to even see him move...it's like he teleported or something," Yuna said in an awestruck tone.

Flicking his Kusanagi, Sasuke rotated the sword before putting it away in the holster on his hip.

He turned to the two gaping teens before him. "Well, how was that? Are you convinced now?" Sasuke asked as he was approached by the two who had run around instead of jumping down.

"Amazing, you might be strong enough to fight on the Front Lines!" Yuna said much to the jealousy of Nautilus.

"Front Lines?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, yeah. They're the strongest players in the game that have fought their way to the top. Ei-Nautilus here is actually a part of one of the guilds that fight on the front lines!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh? You must be pretty strong then?" Sasuke asked in slight interest.

Nautilus' negative emotions had disappeared and he gained a bashful look on his face. "Yeah, I'm actually taking a few days off to spend with Yuna before I head back," he said.

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend then?" Sasuke asked honestly much to the embarrassment of the two.

Yuna just sat there with a dazed smile and a blush on her face while mumbling "Eiji likes me", while Nautilus just facepalmed. "We're just friends," which earned him a pout from Yuna.

"You don't like me, Eiji?" she asked with a puppy face.

Eiji panicked as he waved his hands in front of him. "No-no, I do like you! But, it's just-you know? Complicated?"

Yuna just burst out laughing. "I was just joking with you Nautilus. Anyway, why don't we head to the Front Lines? Eiji, I'm sure you could show Sasuke your skills and maybe we could all join the guild together!" she suggested.

"I-I don't know Yuna. Are you sure Sasuke wants to?"

"Well, I'm interested to meet these strong players, so why not?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Yuna stopped in her tracks when she remembered what she promised to do before she found Sasuke lying on the ground passed out. "Sasuke-san, I'm sorry to cut things short but Nautilus and I have something we need to do. So, unfortunately, we won't be able to show you around, but Nautilus here will show you how to-"

"It's fine. I'm sure I can find the teleportation gate in town and reach the highest floor so far. You guys go enjoy your date," Sasuke said. This time, however, he actually had intended to tease them.

"I'm telling you, it's not like-"

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Hope we meet in the future," Yuna interjected as she dragged Nautilus along with her to her intended destination.

As she was running alongside Nautilus, the boy cast her a confused look. "What are we needing to do again?"

Yuna gave him a stern glance as she continued to run to the intended field dungeon. "Nautilus! I know I forgot, but I can't believe you didn't remind me sooner. We were supposed to help that guy from the restaurant with rescuing his party members," she explained.

Nautilus' face was downcast as he analyzed the situation they found themselves in. "Yuna...it's been half a day since then...they're most likely-"

"Don't give up until you've actually tried Eiji. Come on, we're almost there," she told him as they continued on their way.

Neither Sasuke nor Eiji realized that day was the last day they would ever speak to Yuna again. At least for now…

Sasuke made his way to the Teleport Plaza when a slightly eerie but mostly somber feeling hit him as he turned back to the direction he separated from the two players.

He shook his head as he teleported to the 57th floor.

* * *

As Sasuke was gathering information from players on the said floor, he couldn't help but overhear players talking animatedly about a recent duel that took place.

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing. This crazy monster that could talk completely destroyed the Yellow Flash-"

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly before narrowing slightly. _'Yellow Flash...but Naruto's father couldn't be here...unless.'_ he thought as he released a frustrated sigh before walking up to the players. "Hey. This 'Yellow Flash' you guys keep talking about. What does he look like?"

"Huh? How do you not know? Anyway, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, six whisker marks on his face and wears this stupid black headband on his forehead," the player said.

Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed as he nodded and continued on his way. "Thanks," he said.

"Sure, I guess," he replied.

' _Naruto_ , _where the hell are you_?'

* * *

"Say, ah, Naruto-kun," Asuna said as she held a spoonful of strawberry cake that she had baked just for him.

"Ahh," he said as he devoured the scoop of cake with gusto. "Wow, that's really good Asuna," Naruto complimented as he gave her a toothy smile.

She blushed as she avoided his gaze. "Thank you."

Right after Naruto had kissed Asuna yesterday, things began to heat up.

 **Flashback to yesterday afternoon**

" _I love you too," Asuna said as she kissed Naruto once again completely ignoring the audience they had._

" _Ahem," Kirito coughed into his hand as he peeked at the two with a single eye. "I'm glad you're back Naruto but who was that-"_

" _You motherfucker!" screamed two irate female voices._

 _Sighing, Naruto braced himself for what he was expecting from Asuna. He got that tenfold._

 _Before he could turn around, Naruto was grabbed by his collar and turned around by none other than Hiyori._

 _Asuna looked alarmed as she tried to calm down the girls. "You two, don't be angry with Naruto-kun! Everything's okay now."_

 _Hiyori's eye twitched. "No, everything's not_ okay _. You think you can just waltz right back into our lives after what you've done? Don't make me laugh. It's going to take a lot more than 'I love you' to fix this!"_

 _Jace and Kirito had to pry her off Naruto as she was struggling to pounce on him again. "That's enough out of you," Kirito said as he gave Naruto an apologetic look._

" _Kirito, you can't be serious!" Lisbeth yelled as she pointed at Naruto. "After hearing what this guy did, I can't just simply forgive him," she said._

" _I'm sorry...who are you?" Naruto asked condescendingly as he put his hands behind his head._

" _This guy...is getting on my nerves-"_

" _Okay, that's enough, both of you! Honestly, I'm the only one who should be mad. I already made him feel guilty, so don't go making him feel even worse. He's here now and that's what matters," she said as she wrapped her arm around his left arm._

" _He knows he has a lot to make up for his mistakes...right Na-ru-to-kun?" she said in a scary, sweet tone._

" _R-Right, of course," he said as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _Well, as long as you're happy Asuna, that's all I care about," Lisbeth said as she gave a gesture of surrendering with a raise of her hands._

" _Whatever," Hiyori said as she walked off with a huff as Jace chased after her._

 _Asuna gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll come around soon," she said to which Naruto nodded in return._

" _Let's go, Asuna-hime," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Asuna's waist as her face become scarlet in response._

" _I'll see you guy later," he said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow._

 _Klein had a look of realization on his face. "Ohhh, so that's why they call him the Yellow Flash," he said as everyone groaned and sighed._

 **Flashback End**

Once Asuna was done cleaning up, she was pleasantly surprised when Naruto had come up behind her and turned her head to give her a chaste kiss on the lips to which she melted at.

Turning completely around, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out for a good two to three minutes before they separated. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" she asked coyly.

"Says the one that constantly latches onto me every chance she gets," he playfully retorted as she pouted.

"Take that back," she pouted as he laughed while he gave her pecks on her forehead, nose, and lips before wrapping his arm around her waist while her head leaned on his shoulder.

They leaned against the wall while enjoying the intimate moment they were sharing. "I'm so happy that it feels like I could wake up from a dream any second. This isn't a dream, right? I'm really holding onto you at this moment, right Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked as she started getting teary-eyed once again.

"Yeah, this is real Asuna. Also, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said to which she gained a curious look.

"What is it?"

Before she got an answer, Naruto touched her shoulder before they both disappeared and reappeared in a dark cave.

"Wh-Where are we?" she asked as she was trying to recover from her dizziness.

"Do you remember that day I took you to this cave? This cave had the prettiest crystals that seemed to glow on and on."

Asuna's face brightened as she remembered. "Of course! I'll never forget it. Wait, does that mean…"

"Yes, I've brought us here. Asuna…"

"Yes?"

Naruto opened up his inventory and appearing on his palm was a ring with an iridescent shine. He turned to her and got on one knee which earned him a gasp while she covered her mouth with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked endearingly.

She sobbed lightly as she placed a hand on her chest. "Of course!" she cried out while throwing her arms around him.

She pulled back and smiled at him as she leaned in for another affectionate kiss that gave her a euphoric feeling that was ephemeral when Naruto pulled away.

"Noo, Naruto-kun," she whined in a needy tone as she left her mouth barely touching his as their foreheads rested against one another.

"Asuna, I-" Naruto began but narrowed his eyes as he constantly looked behind and all around him as if searching for something.

"Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked quizzically.

Naruto put an index finger to his lips, "Shh," he said which earned him a nod from Asuna as she put her hand on her holster.

After a while, Naruto caught sight of a silver glow in the distance. "Over there, follow my lead," Naruto said.

One slow and careful step after another, Naruto was able to make out the figure and immediately dropped his guard. "It's a-"

"Ghost!" Asuna shrieked as she hid behind Naruto.

"...It's a girl, Asuna-chan," Naruto finished as he gave her a sly grin. "Don't tell me you're scared of ghosts?" he asked.

Asuna put up a front and turned her head away with a tinge of red on her cheeks, "Am not," she replied childishly.

"Well, you won't have to worry, because I am sure this game doesn't actually have ghosts in it unless it's part of a quest or dungeon theme," Naruto said just as the little girl had collapsed.

"Crap," Naruto spat as he ran after the girl with a reluctant Asuna in tow.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as the girl opened her eyes as she caught sight of Naruto's worried look.

"I...I don't know," she said as he sighed.

"It doesn't seem like she's a player because she does not have a cursor."

Asuna bent down with her hands on her knees as she gazed curiously at the girl. "Maybe she's an NPC? This could be a trigger for a quest," she suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "If that were true, then a quest window would've appeared and asked for us to accept it by now," Naruto said. "For now, let's just take her back to the cabin," he said as she nodded while placing a hand on his shoulder where they all teleported back to Floor 22.

While waiting for her to wake up, as Asuna was preparing tea, Naruto got a sudden familiar feeling that he hasn't gotten in awhile. _'This...it can't be!'_

" **Seems you finally noticed** ," Kurama said.

" **It** ' **s small** , **but it would seem another chakra signature has appeared in this world not too long ago**."

With a determined look on his face, Naruto closed his eyes as they reopened with the same cross-slitted, golden irises he had when he fought Heathcliff.

' _No doubt about it...Sasuke's here!'_ Naruto thought as he tried to comprehend how this simple fact was even possible.

* * *

Sasuke sucked his teeth for the umpteenth time with a displeased expression. "How hard is it to find an orange blob around here?" Sasuke thought out loud as he had trouble finding Naruto.

He had looked all around the main town and other towns as well but had found no sign of the knucklehead that had defeated him. He even asked for information on his whereabouts from other players, but none had seen him after the duel if they were there, to begin with.

Sasuke decided that he would stop at a tavern for now and get himself a drink to ease his headache. Walking in, he saw the place to be quite empty save for a couple of groups of people here and there.

"I'm telling you, he has no right to be with her!" a high-pitched voice suddenly shouted that caught the attention of the whole place.

Sasuke just cast the girl an indifferent glance before proceeding with his order.

"Hiyori, you're causing a scene," Jace said trying to quell the girl's anger.

"How could you be okay with this?" she shouted again.

"Look, I'm not too happy about what he did, but did explain himself and it does make some sense. Besides, he did come back right?"

Hiyori shook her head. "I still think he should be shunned for what he did," she mumbled while turning her head.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he took a seat on a stool with a relaxed sigh.

"Well whatever had happened before, I'm sure Naruto-"

Sasuke flinched as his eyes widened as he heard the name of his friend and brother-by-soul's name.

He turned to the two having a heated conversation that began to slowly die down. Downing his drink in one go, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the two.

"Are you friends of Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we're not. Who are you?" Hiyori asked.

Jace just shook his head as he played with his food. "I'm a friend of his and I need to find him...now," he said.

Jace stopped messing with his stew as he looked up at Sasuke. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Actually, there is, and I need to see him now. I need to discuss something urgent with him, and I'd like to speak to him immediately."

Hiyori huffed. "Look, I'm not in the mood right now, so could you maybe talk to him some other time?"

Jace waved his hand. "Well, just ignore her. Right now, he's spending time with his girlfriend but we don't know where. He said he would be back in about two days from now. Here's what I'll do, I'll send you a friend request and let you know when he returns and where to go, does that sound good?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Jace sent Sasuke the request to which he accepted as he turned to go train.

"That was weird. I've never seen that guy in my life and he just all of a sudden appears to be a friend of Naruto?"

"Hmph, probably just wants to get some lessons from the "Yellow Flash-ass," Hiyori spat which earned her a chop to the head.

"Ow, what the heck?" she shouted.

"Just forgive him already before it's too late," he said.

"It's not like I hate him or anything, it's just that Asuna one night had broken down in front of me… and from that night on she and I became closer as my disdain for Naruto began to manifest," she whispered in an ashamed tone.

Sighing, Jace stood up. "Let's go," he said as she watched her best friend rise to leave the tavern.

"Yeah."

' _It would seem I can still use my doujutsu, but I can't use my rinnegan...what the FUCK_!' Sasuke thought with rage as he cut through a monster and several trees. "You better have an explanation for all this Naruto," Sasuke thought to himself out loud as his Kusanagi sword clicked as it was put back in its holster.

Then, Sasuke heard a painful groan quite a ways away but managed to make it out somehow. He began to make his way to his right where the sound seemed to be originating from and he was met with a sight he was all too familiar with.

Garbed in his bulky, red armor with his grey hair matting his pained, sweaty face was none other than the former Commander of the KoB guild. Sasuke witnessed many desperate souls attempting to fight for every breath they could get as they barely escaped death back when he was still under the tutelage of Orochimaru. But, he hasn't come across any of that during his time in this foreign world, so he was intrigued, to say the least.

"Hey, what happened to you," Sasuke asked in a less than polite way.

Heathcliff turned his head to face Sasuke as he was panting heavily on one knee with his health in the red zone.

"I-I'm in luck. Tell me young one...what is your name?" Heathcliff asked slowly as he was struggling with every word he spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Heathcliff's gaze focused on the ground as he closed his eyes to steady his breathing. "Sasuke-san, I need you to take me to my headquarters back at Floor 55," Kayaba barely uttered once again.

"You seem to be in a rush. I'll ask you again, what happened?" he asked as he looked at Kayaba with his Sharingan active making him appear even more intimidating.

"I escaped a god...I'm sure you've heard of the incident during my duel with the Yellow Flash?"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised. ' _So this was the guy that went up against Naruto_? _Hn..._ _doesn't seem like a challenge to me_.'

He deactivated his Sharingan as he walked forward to stand in front of the "old" man. "Yes, I've heard about that. But two questions...one, where is Naruto? Two, what do you mean by you escaped a god?"

Heathcliff managed to get his breathing at a more suitable level, as he lifted his head to look at Sasuke. "He is not from this world. My world, Earth, or even this universe for that matter. His name is Urashiki Otsutsuki."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably at the last name. "D-Did you just say...Otsutsuki?"

Heathcliff cast Sasuke a curious look. "I'm sure I said the name right, and as to where the Yellow Flash is, he currently resides on Floor 22 on a log cabin with his lover."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I should have you know that I wasn't expecting you to know that information. I was testing you, and it seems I was right to be suspicious of you. Who are you?"

Kayaba began to chuckle which erupted into laughter. "It seems you're more than just a curious boy. Yes, I am the creator of this world; however, my priority now is defeating this game and most of all defeating that monster."

Sasuke cursed at the fact that another Otsutsuki happened to be alive. ' _If I can't even use my Rinnegan_ , _I would not even last five minutes against an Otsutsuki_. _I need to get to Naruto quick_ ,' Sasuke thought as he picked up Kayaba and at top speed began sprinting back to town.

* * *

"Y-Yui… that is my name," the little girl said as she stared at her hands.

"Yui. That's a nice name. My name is Asuna, and this here is Naruto-kun," she said as she gestured to Naruto who gave her a wave.

"N-uto...A-una," she said in a soft tone.

Naruto smiled at her as he raised his finger. "It's Naruto Yui-chan. Na-ru-to," he said.

Yui just looked back and forth between the two before she stopped at Naruto. "Papa," and looked at Asuna, "Mama," she said.

Naruto looked confused as hell while Asuna was instantly exuberant at the titles. "Yes, that's right Yui-chan, I'm your mama," Asuna said as she picked up Yui.

Yui had a big smile on her face as she raised her arms. "Mama!"

Naruto just had a stupid look on his face before it turned into a loving smile at the sight of his newly, wedded wife and daughter laughing cheerfully as they hugged one another. He walked up to the both of them before encircling his arms around the two. "We'll be a happy family Yui," he said as they both happily agreed.

After a couple of days of family bonding, Naruto and Asuna suggested seeing if Yui's family was anywhere on the first floor where a player named Sasha took care of the younger kids. After having no luck, they were jumped by members of the **Aincrad Liberation Force** but were stopped by Naruto right before Yui had a breakdown and a shockwave erupted. Eventually, while they tried to figure out the case, a woman named Yulier asked for their assistance in a high-level dungeon that recently appeared to save her leader Thinker. After literally and casually swiping his way through the dungeon, Yulier inquired Asuna about how strong Naruto was to which Asuna said even she doesn't know what he's capable of now. She only said that he managed to get to Floor 75 and was above level 200 from what he's told her which caused Yulier to choke on her spit.

Now, we find the three after having saved Thinker face-to-face with the **Fatal Scythe** that seemed to be impossibly strong.

"Naruto, that boss seems to be too much to handle, even for us clearers! We have to retreat now!" she yelled as Naruto grit his teeth.

Asuna was confused and scared when Naruto slouched, thinking that he had given up, but was confuddled when he started laughing. "Finally! I can finally go up against a strong boss!" he yelled as he unsheathed his golden sword and in an instant appeared behind the Servant as he turned and delivered two slashes. _'Two strikes_! _Four strikes_! _Eight strikes_! _Sixteen strikes_! _Thirty-two strikes_!' Naruto yelled as he flicked his shining sword that lost its glow as the sixty-two slash marks finally hit at once and caused an explosion due to the massive force generated by Naruto's attacks in less than five seconds.

Naruto thought it was over, but as he turned around to be sure, he was surprised that the Fatal Scythe had just a few hit points left in its health bar. "And here I was thinking that thirty-two was overkill," Naruto said moving to take it out before a flame sword had pierced its chest leaving Naruto and Asuna stunned.

"I remember now, Asuna-san, Naruto-san," she said as they both were a bit saddened at how she stopped calling them papa and mama.

"What do you mean, Yui?" Naruto asked, amazed at the long, red sword that Yui was holding in her right hand

Instead of a direct answer, Yui gestured for the two to follow her to the safe room where Thinker was hiding in.

Both sharing a worrisome look, they opted to follow Yui to which she was now sitting on a pitch-black slab of stone.

"Yui-chan," Asuna mumbled as she hesitated to approach the petite girl.

"This world called Sword Art Online is runs on one massive system called Cardinal. It's designed to allow the game to function without human maintenance and controls the well-being of SAO. From the AI's within the monsters and NPC's to the drop rates of items and currency are all controlled by the programs run by Cardinal. Even the mental health of the players. Which brings me to answer your question, Naruto-san. Mental Health Counseling Program-Prototype Number one, Code Name: Yui. That's what I am," she explained.

Asuna gasped. "A program? So you're an AI?" she asked.

Yui avoided Asuna's stare by gazing at the ground. "I was given the ability to emulate emotions so that I could interact with the players. Everything about me is fake. Even the tears I shed are scripted into my being. I'm sorry, Asuna-san," Yui said as Asuna finally attempted to try and make contact but was stopped by a shake of Yui's head.

"But you lost your memories. Can that happen to an AI?" Asuna asked.

"One the day of SAO's first launch, I was forbidden by Cardinal to interact with the players. So I kept to just simply monitoring their being as part of my program included that and was not nulled by the Cardinal. However, I was helpless when I saw one by one, players consumed by negative emotions...which led to their subsequent actions that had consequences. Little by little, I was beginning to develop and accumulate errors due to this constant cycle. However, at some point in time, I noticed two players with completely different mental states. You exuded more positive emotions than any player I've monitored and I immediately wanted to meet the both of you. I went to that cave because that was the time both of your emotions were heightened when I kept watch. So, I began to wander around that forest and cave, but it wasn't until later that I realized you both were already gone."

"So, that's why you were there," Asuna mumbled once again.

' _I knew I felt something was off when we were both leaving...it was Yui_ ,' Naruto thought.

Yui's tears continued to stream down her face as her voice began to get shaky and melancholy. "I always wanted to meet the two of you. It's strange, I should not even be able to think that. I'm nothing more than a program."

Asuna clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Yui-chan, you're just like a human aren't you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not sure what's happened to me."

Naruto smiled as he walked forward and bent down so he was closer to Yui. "Yui, you're no longer under the control of that Cardinal thing...anyway, not that I really understand all this stuff, but a friend of mine was once bound to the fact that he was nothing more than a tool. However, fate isn't something that controls us...so tell me Yui. What do you want? What do you wish for?" Naruto asked after realizing he hasn't reached his daily quota of cheesy speeches.

Yui raised her hands similar to how a baby would to its mother. "I...I...I want to always be with you. Papa! Mama!" Yui cried out as tears were now cascading like a waterfall.

Asuna could no longer hold back as she also began to cry and whimpered as she rushed forward and encircled her arms around Yui.

"Always...we'll always be together Yui-chan!" Asuna said soothingly.

Naruto smiled as he approached the two. "Yeah, you're our child."

Yui began to shake. "It's… too late."

Naruto flinched as he backed up to give Yui a confused look. "Too late?"

Yui turned behind to her and touch the slab of stone she was sitting on. "This is a console that allows GM's emergency access to the system. I used this to finish off the monster. But now it's running a check on my program and has declared me an anomaly. I'll soon be deleted by the Cardinal," she finished saying solemnly.

"No way," Asuna said.

"Can't anything be done?" Naruto added.

"Papa, Mama, thank you. This is goodbye."

"No! I can't accept that! This is only the beginning! We can live happily, enjoying our days together," Asuna shouted in desperation.

Unfortunately, Yui started glowing as she started to fade away. Naruto's eyes widened ever so slightly. "No, Yui!" he said as he rushed to her side.

"Please, continue to save everyone in my stead...and share your happiness with them," she said.

Asuna violently shook her head. "No! No! If you're not with me, I won't be able to smile again!"

Yui smiled as she brushed her hand against Asuna's cheek. "Mama, smile," Yui said as her final teardrop fell and she started truly fading away.

Asuna didn't realize until a few seconds after that Yui had all but disappeared. She fell to her knees and began bawling uncontrollably while Naruto stared at the ground with his fists clenched tightly.

"Damn it all!" Naruto shouted as he punched the floor generating a small crater which startled Asuna.

"Naruto-kun?"

' _What should I do_? _Should I bring Kirito_ , _Kayaba_? _But damn it, there's no time to rely on others right now_. _I can't afford to waste time explaining what happened_.'

Naruto stopped trembling with anger as he looked at the GM console with his golden eyes. ' _No_ , _it is not over until I say it is over_!' Naruto thought with resolve as his entire being took on a golden glow which completely took Asuna by surprise.

"What the? Naruto-kun?"

Behind Naruto floated nine **Truthseeker Orbs** , while the two marks on his palm were also glowing. A slight difference to before was that his cross-slitted eyes were at the center of his new eyes, the Sharingan, and Rinnegan in his left eye.

"It does not end **here**!" Naruto shouted.

" **We** ' **re always here to help** , **Naruto** ," Kurama said as the other bijuu agreed as they focused their chakra onto Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and after a few seconds, they opened once again while a red and blue flame appeared on his right and left hand. "Come back to use, Yui!" Naruto whispered as he clasped his hands together and as he pulled them apart a rift started opening where a certain darkness was present within. _'How the hell did Kaguya do this multiple times_?' he thought as he was struggling to open the portal.

He heard shuffling behind him as he turned to Asuna. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon!" he yelled as he channeled his energy and forced himself to find whatever piece of Yui he could find with his sensory ability.

" **Naruto**!"

' _I know_ , _I am on it_!' he yelled to the beasts as he used his chakra to link what's left of Yui and pull it out of the void that was essentially the Cardinal in physical form.

Pulling out a piece of Yui's soul, or program, Naruto manifested his flames once again and clasped his hands against Yui's remains and sealed it into a crystal.

Finally pulling his hands apart, Naruto was breathing heavily at his first usage of his Six Paths Power that controls Matter itself and had to try his best not to collapse from fatigue.

He lifted his hand to a stupefied and astonished Asuna as she turned to look at the small gem. "What's this?" she asked.

"Okay, that's not something even I can explain...but I do know that in the crystal contains what was left of Yui before she was erased. I used my powers to essentially break into that Cardinal thing and retrieve her...I guess you could call it her 'heart'," Naruto said as he steadied his breathing and stood up.

Asuna stared at the teardrop-shaped crystal and tears threatened to fall again.

Saying goodbye to Yulier, Thinker, Sasha, and the rest of the children Naruto and Asuna teleported back to their log cabin as Asuna asked him if they'd ever see Yui again.

Naruto replied that if he can find a way out of this game, he could probably bring Yui with him which earned him a hug and kiss from Asuna much to his embarrassment. She was his first girlfriend after all and was still trying to get used to it even though he tries to act smooth.

' _It is going to be tough though_ ,' Naruto thought.

Naruto and Asuna were now making their way back to the cabin when Naruto had an eerily serious look on his face that was beginning to get on Asuna's nerves.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto just shook his head as he gave Asuna loving smile. "It's nothing," he said while kissing her forehead.

She smiled bashfully while gazing back into his eyes with just as much affection.

However, on the inside, Naruto was going through every possible explanation that would explain why Sasuke was with Kayaba at his log cabin.

Once they arrived, Naruto's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sasuke and Kayaba leaning against the wall of his log cabin.

Sasuke opened his eyes and he looked at Naruto with his usual aloof demeanor.

Naruto returned the look with narrowed eyes as he approached the two.

Asuna was starting to get nervous as she looked at Kayaba and more so at the stranger that was beside her Commander.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto greeted as he stopped in front of the two.

"Naruto, I see you've been busy," Sasuke said as he cast a glance to Asuna before he returned his sights to Naruto. "Before anything, I want my rinnegan back, I know you have it. I'm going to need it if we're going to take down this Otsutsuki," he said as Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, alright. But first, what is _he_ doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I know you don't trust me at the moment, Naruto-kun. However, rest assured that I have experienced a taste of what you players have gone through these past two years being ordered around by that monster. Let's just say I am ready to put an end to this," Kayaba had said before looking at Asuna who sweatdropped.

"Asuna-san, a pleasure to see you again. I see you've worked out everything with young Naruto here," he said to which she nodded.

"Well, before anything let's give you back your powers Sasuke," Naruto said as he sighed and walked forward and raised his palm.

Naruto made a motion to raise his palm before slapping his hand and pointing his finger at Sasuke with comical eyes. "As if! How do I know you won't go on a rampage?"

"Please, if I wanted to destroy you I would not have admitted defeat back at the Final Valley. Don't tell me you've forgotten my change of heart?" Sasuke said.

"Hm, well as long as everything plays out alright," Naruto said as Asuna giggled at Naruto's antics.

Naruto slapped his left palm onto Sasuke's palm before a white shine emitted between the two before all of Naruto's Six Paths Yin chakra was transferred to Sasuke. Once it was done, Sasuke opened his eyes as his Mangekyou Sharingan and rinnegan appeared in his left eye. "Now, let's get down to business," he said.

Sitting on a throne, inside the Ruby Palace was none other than Urashiki Otsutsuki as he juggled his last three chakra pills in his left hand. "Now, who dies first?" he said as he gained a savage grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine of Naruto the Godly Beater! Now to answer reviews.**

 **AnimeisLife0407:** Don't worry about it. It honestly helps keep me in check with the story to make sure it's the best it can be. So thank you for the feedback!

 **Guest:** You're thinking of Uber-Godlike. Which is where he is insanely, emphasis on insanely, overpowered right from the beginning either when he's fighting his first battle or does something that shows he is godlike. Naruto was already ahead of the game with his strength, agility, dexterity, etc. when he was a shinobi, so working for his arsenal of moves and modes sounds alright. Besides, I'm not good enough to make a story that doesn't get boring after chapter one with that kind of character. I have enough trouble with this story and my motivation for writing a completely broken character in this plot-doomed story. I literally wanna abandon this story lol, but I'd rather not do that since a lot of you guys really like this story and I'd hate to see a favorite story of mine abandoned.

 **Paradoxity:** Thanks for the little errors here and there. I never really realized I repeated stuff, but now I am going to be wary of that when I am writing new updates. As for the perspectives, I had thought that only the dialogue was to be written in first person, and then the dialogue tags which doesn't belong to the character is written in whatever tense the story is being written in which I have noticed I have subconsciously switched the tense of the story too which is embarrassing, to say the least. I appreciate the feedback!

 **Ij0nk:** There are other weapons that are in the game that aren't swords...a kunai is a ring dagger anyway, which daggers are in Sword Art Online too so I am pretty sure Naruto using a kunai isn't too far-fetched.

 **As always, I am always happy to read your guys' thoughts on how the story is progressing, and thank you all for taking the time to review!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** : Refer to chapter 1

* * *

"No, I'm fighting with you Naruto-kun!" Asuna yelled as a serious Naruto stood in front of her while Sasuke and Heathcliff stood awkwardly to the side.

"Asuna...this is not a boss we're up against here. This is an enemy that not even I can take down alone that was from my world. I don't even know how he's not bound by the rules here in this game. It'll hinder me trying to cover for you and fight him. Please-"

"Naruto-kun! We can help! Kirito-kun is strong, we have Kayaba, and are you calling me weak?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in obvious frustration while waiting for the bickering to be done.

"No, I am saying that the opponent is not something that can be measured by this game's standards! High stat points are not going to help you against a god!"

Heathcliff stepped forward in between the two as he raised his hand in order to placate the rising anger in both of them. "Now, now. She has a point Naruto-kun...do you really think so little of my intelligence? I am the creator of this game after all. He may be a god, but what's the point if he's a god if he's not in his world? You see, I noticed something about you, your friend, and Urashiki...your souls were somehow transported into this game without a device to hold it. How this is possible I do not know. However, what I do know is that as long as you're in the game, you're somewhat bound by the rules. See, I had set a plan to get rid of you, Naruto-kun. By teleporting where you were up in the higher floors, using all the status ailment effects in this game and personally end your life. However, I did not account for the fact that there were countless alterations to your _program_ which allowed for certain...cheating aspects within your specific avatar. One of which included your avatar name not appearing in my player list. I knew then...that I'd have to get creative."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "I don't see a point to this long ass speech!"

Heathcliff sighed. "I had no way of getting rid of you. That's when it hit me that all I needed was to study your altered program and find an antidote to the all the hidden bugs that were oddly placed at your unexpected arrival. Now, I have added a hidden command to the game that was supposed to be used on you that would reset your entire virtual make-up. However, before I got a chance to execute my plan...I was taken control of by none other than that monster."

Sasuke chose that moment to cut in. "Just like that? He happened to have got stuck in this game, coincidentally found the creator of the game, and proceeded to take control of you? He must not be able to leave the way he came in then."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's it!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"Right as soon as Old man Six Paths transported me to this world, it felt like something that felt similar to the Six Paths Chakra came with me. It was odd, so I just assumed it was a side effect of the process."

"I should have been the one to survive, because I wouldn't have overlooked that fact you idiot," Sasuke said in a dry tone.

"What was that bastard? Hey, it's not like I could have done anything. I had to gain everything I once had back so I wouldn't have been able to do anything regardless!"

"Anyway," Sasuke began as he turned his attention to Kayaba, "how do we know this will work?"

"It'll be similar to a level reset, only it's not resetting your progress but essentially breaking down what allows you to exist as you three are now. He'll be as vulnerable as a regular human being."

"That's awesome!" Naruto whispered as he clenched his fist in an eager manner.

"However…" Kayaba interrupted.

Naruto blinked as his smile faded slightly.

"I couldn't find a way to make this work as all my other commands. I've had to design and script it as an add-on of sorts. Meaning, it must be integrated with another program."

"Uhh, what?" Naruto asked confuddled.

Sasuke sighed as well as Asuna this time.

"As dense as I've heard you are Naruto-kun. It means I must add it to your avatar, the question is...whose going to be able to use it?"

All three blinked as both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Why am I suddenly feeling deja vu Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it's because we have a similar solution to beating one Otsutsuki the way we did Kaguya?"

"It was a rhetorical question…"

"Do you even know what that means knucklehead?"

"Why you!"

"Enough, both of you!" Asuna yelled as she pushed them both away from each other.

"I don't take orders from you," Sasuke spat as he gave her a glare.

"Hey, cool it, that's my wife!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't care."

"Why don't we go ahead and get on with this already shall we, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Kayaba asked as he opened a corridor to the Ruby Palace.

Naruto turned to Asuna who had an extremely worried look on her face. "Go wait with Kirito and the others. Once the game is cleared, we'll think of a way to get me out of here so I can see you again, okay?"

Sasuke had not visibly reacted to this, but internally was confused as he assumed Naruto wanted to find a way to head back to the Elemental Nations. What would this mean since he now has his rinnegan back?

"Promise me you'll come back to me?" Asuna asked as she began to sniffle as tears stung her eyes.

"I promise, and I swear on my ninja way that I'll come back. I never break my promises!" he said with a smile as he put a thumbs up.

"Okay," she said with a loving smile as she extended her arms out waiting for Naruto.

He smiled with great care as he pulled his wife closer to him and gave her a temporary goodbye kiss that would have lasted long if it hadn't been for Sasuke pulling him off and dragging him through the portal which left Asuna starting to not like Naruto's friend.

"Be safe," she whispered before she opened her menu and stared at Kirito's name.

Her expression changed to one mixed with fierce determination as she hurried and used a teleport crystal right after she sent him a message.

* * *

"So, this is the One-hundredth Floor, huh?" Naruto asked as he marveled at the palace in front of him.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke uttered ever so impassively as he strode past Naruto.

"Yes, let's…"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto had no time to react to Urashiki's kick to the face which left him impacting the door of the palace where he was stopped as the Indestructible panel had popped up but still left Naruto stunned for quite a while.

' _How the fuck did he get behind us?'_ Sasuke thought as he'd reacted quickly thanks to his sharingan which kept him safe from a strange, red string that seemed to be coming from Urashiki.

"Oh? You're a quick one, huh?" Urashiki asked rhetorically. Sasuke even used Almighty Push to get Kayaba away from the attack too.

Sasuke ignored the Otsutsuki as he pulled out his sword and lunged forward aiming for his head with a horizontal slash.

Urashiki faked a worried expression. "Woah there!"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he channeled lightning into his sword which caused multiple lightning blades to protrude outwards which a few managed to pierce Urashiki who cursed and tried to blast Sasuke with a white energy blast with his left hand. Sasuke concentrated more chakra to his rinnegan which expanded his field of vision and managed to switch places with a statue that was right behind him, but this drained his upgraded version of the Rinnegan even more.

"What the hell?" Urashiki shouted and cursed as he took a step back. "Is that a...rinnegan?" he whispered nervously. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you right now...you should be mindful of your surroundings you know…"

"Huh?" Urashiki asked mockingly before he felt a burning pain from his back.

[ **Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Those Who Are Encouraged** Optional]

" **Lava Style: Rasen Shuriken!** " Naruto shouted as he fired off the melting, hot chakra bomb straight at the Otsutsuki as he realized he let his guard down against two chakra users that he hadn't known were here.

"Agh!" Urashiki shouted as he was being launched back with the attack before he smirked. "Just kidding!"

Sasuke and Naruto were left speechless as Kayaba stood up, recovering from Sasuke's jutsu.

Urashiki had brought back that strange red string that had managed shrink Naruto's jutsu and turn it into what it once was...chakra before he shrunk it all into a concentrated form of chakra.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

"Reverse," he bellowed before the vector of the attack completely switched and resumed its previous form, the Lava Style: Rasen Shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I know!" Sasuke shouted in response. _'_ _ **Gakido**_ _!'_ Sasuke thought as he raised both his hands and began absorbing the chakra-monster of an attack.

Before Sasuke could finish, Urashiki tried spearing Sasuke with his red string, but Naruto entered Six Paths Mode and made chakra hands that grabbed the weapon.

Urashiki sucked his teeth as he created another white blast aiming for them all, but Sasuke used his power once again to switch places with Urashiki who got hit by his own attack.

"Is this all you've got?" Sasuke asked with a more calm and collected tone.

"How dare you…tatter the clothes of an elite member of the main clan of the Otsutsuki. Unforgivable," Urashiki mumbled as his certain parts of his hair now covered his face which contorted in anger as a shockwave erupted and with his byakugan activated. He downed the three last chakra pills given to him by Momoshiki.

Sasuke and Naruto became wary of the increase in chakra. "Sasuke, this makes Kaguya look like she has Genin Reserves!"

"Shit…"  
"I'm not gonna bother with freezing you all for ten thousand years. Just time to for you all to die now!" Urashiki shouted.

He raised his palm as the floor beneath them cracked and large boulder clumps began to rise before he lowered his palm and they all rushed toward the trio.

"Scatter!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto took Kayaba with a chakra hand and Sasuke shifted space with his eye to appear next to the palace door.

He cursed, however, when his tomoe began to fade and he was forced to rely only on his Mangekyou Sharingan for a little while.

" **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as he put Kayaba down behind the army of clones that were buying them time.

"Kayaba! Now, would be the time to give us that program thing!"

Sasuke grunted in frustration. "I didn't think he'd be waiting for us right there. We should've done this before we teleported."

"Alright, just let me find it...okay, so-" Kayaba started to say, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Naruto, do it. Right now, I need to charge up my Rinnegan which would take too long. Also, for some reason, it didn't last as long as it did in the war."

"Agh, it's because we're in this game. Our powers are limited unless we level up! I don't think you've had much grinding time, so you're actually weaker than I am right now. So, you made the right choice. Give it here Kayaba!"

Kayaba added on the program to Naruto's and now Naruto felt as if he could for some reason see numbers, symbols, and letters faintly. "Sorry Sasuke, I'm going to borrow something," Naruto mumbled before he tapped Sasuke on the head which earned him a slap.

"What was that for?" he shouted.

Naruto opened his cross-slitted eyes that now had glowing, red rings around his pupil. "A simpler version of the sharingan, but it's better than nothing."

"How did you...?"

"I don't know, but looks like we don't have time!"

Urashiki had enough of all these annoying clones as he had now counted over three-thousand he had destroyed and still rapidly counting. "It's useless," he shouted as he extended his arms and in one hit, all of the clones disappeared.

"Damn...I even gave them all more chakra so they could last a few hits…" Naruto mumbled.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, chakra stealers!" Urashiki shouted.

[ **Switch to Naruto and Boruto OST - Awakening** ]

Naruto stepped back as Urashiki stomped on the ground where he was just standing. _'So, this is what's it like to see the future, huh?_ '

Naruto cocked back his fist and released a powerful punch aiming for the Otsutsuki's head.

However, he managed to dodge the attack, but Naruto had already been one step ahead and with his speed enhanced by his chakra cloak and foresight combined, he pretty much backhandedUrashiki with his right hand which launched him off the bridge connecting to the palace.

"Damn it!" he cursed once again as he took to floating in place. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Naruto made contact with Urashiki and began to notice the difference at once.

His chakra was decreasing rapidly. The add-on program worked!

"My power...it's waning. Damn you human! What have you done?"

Naruto closed his eyes before he took to floating as well and summoned his bijuu blade that when equipped in his six paths mode actually started to take a different form.

For one, they split into two swords with the left being pitch black, and the right being a golden color similar to an Excalibur. Both had rings hanging onto the hilt similar to the Six Paths staff.

"It's over!" Naruto shouted as he rushed forward and activated something he stole from Urashiki, the Byakugan.

' _With this...my sword skill is complete!_ ' Naruto thought as he began his attack.

"Two hits!" which Urashiki couldn't even see executed. "Four hits! Eight hits! Sixteen hits! Thirty-two hits! Sixty-four hits!" Naruto shouted as he finished his attack and finished with a stab to Urashiki's stomach.

"Hn...the others will find-"

He didn't finish as he had disappeared into shards of blue.

Naruto had a contemplative look on his face as he stared at the spot in front where the pale god once was.

"Amazing…" Kayaba whispered as he had a glimpse of a "sword skill" that managed to reach a combo hit that wasn't even supposed to be reached in the game. The combo is what makes a sword skill what it is. Regular hits don't have the system-assisted speed that allows for combo build-ups. The window to continue the combo is very small.

[ **OST END** ]

Naruto then turned his gaze toward Kayaba as he narrowed his eyes and rushed forward in an instant. "Now, release everyone from this damn game!" Naruto shouted in anger as he gripped the man by his chestplate.

Kayaba was surprised by Naruto's sudden hostility and smiled as he nodded his head. "Of course...but how will you and your friend Sasuke-san get out? I am a genius but not a god so I can-"

"I can take care of that," Sasuke said as he had gathered enough chakra in his rinnegan for the tomoe to reappear. "I can open up a portal with my rinnegan no matter where I am at. It should allow for our spirits to exit this game and somehow find our real bodies in the world."

"Wait...so what happened to Urashiki?" Naruto asked completely forgetting about the maniac.

Kayaba stood up from his kneeling position. "His soul was pretty much trapped in the game, but despite all that, he was not able to escape due to my restrictions and the fact that he was recharging his power from what I could tell. So, the fact that he died in here, means his body is nothing but an empty shell now, still alive, but his mind is forever lost."

"I didn't understand any of that...Sasuke you open portals?"

"While I was within my mindscape I had a bit of practice with all my other abilities. However, the moment my rinnegan disappeared was the moment I appeared in this world," Sasuke said as he shot Naruto an annoyed look.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto said as he explained about the Sage putting the Yin chakra into Naruto.

"I see, well now it's time to go back and tie up loose ends," Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a curious look.

Naruto shifted slightly as he noticed they were all floating above the castle now while the whole gang was made present including Asuna. "Asuna…"

Sasuke sighed as he knew Naruto wanted to stay, but he had a bad feeling about the future and he needed him there. "Naruto, we have to go back," he said.

Asuna had a tragic look on her face at what Sasuke had said. "Where are we? And what's he talking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at the castle in sadness and remembered what Urashiki had tried to say.

[ **Naruto Road to Ninja OST - Thank You** ]

He turned to everyone with a smile that would give Sai, when he was still working under Danzo, a run for his money. "It was fun meeting you all. Every challenge I got through was thanks to the bonds I formed during my time here. I am really lucky to have met you Asuna. And while I know we've just ended the struggle of a lifetime...I just wanted say that I'll miss you all. Just know that while I understand that this won't make any sense...I have to leave yet again."

Asuna had tears running down her face. "I knew this would happen…"

Naruto's bands shadowed his face as his fists clenched before turned around and had tears streaming down his face.

"And I want you to know that I won't hate you for it this time...I understand that you have your own world, your own home. But...I don't want you to go!"

"Asuna…"

She flinched as she was breathing hard from the pain she was starting to feel. "Don't go…"

"I have to...I'm needed there, and as much as I want to stay here...I can't. You have your world and I have mine...I'm sorry I couldn't make up for the last time I did this...goodbye."

Sasuke had a guilty look on his face before he resolved himself and opened a portal right in front of the palace door with his rinnegan. "Let's go."

[ **Soundtrack Switch - Naruto Shippuden OST - The Guts to Never Give Up** ]

"Will we ever see you again?" Kirito asked as the rest of the gang were busy crying or trying to hold back their tears at seeing their blonde friend go.

Naruto stopped right in front of the portal before he gave them a thumbs up with a smile. "Who knows?" he said before he walked up to Kayaba. "Do it," he said.

Kayaba nodded before he opened his menu and set the last boss requirement to null and ordered the game to be ruled as cleared.

Once the announcement came on, Asuna rushed to Naruto before hugging him. "I'll always remember you," she said.

Naruto blinked away his tears before hugging her back. "Same here," he said before retreating from the hug and turning to Sasuke who was huffing and gave Naruto a glare.

"No, take your time, please," Sasuke grumbled while everyone started laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto turned around one last time as Sasuke jumped in the portal before leaving himself.

Once the portal closed, everyone didn't have time to talk before they were all released from the game.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal was Naruto and Sasuke before they realized one crucial fact.

"Sasuke...THE INFINITE TSUKUYOMI IS STILL ACTIVE!" Naruto shouted before he was bonked in the head by the Uchiha.

"I can see that. Now let's undo the jutsu."

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she found the two just standing with both of their arms missing.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he waved.

All three were gathered and conversing lightly while Sakura was panicking and healing their stumps as quickly as she could.

"Looks like they're back to normal," Kakashi said as he pulled his headband down to cover his eye for the last time.

"Well, it's time to release everyone Sasuke," Naruto said as he formed the left-hand part of the Rat seal while Sasuke formed the right-hand part.

Once they both put it together and released the jutsu, everyone was finally released and the world found peace once again.

Meanwhile…

"Is everything in order?" someone asked.

"Yes, the three-hundred minds are now trapped within the game," another replied.

"Good...you'll soon be mine, Asuna...hehe."

* * *

 **Okay, so lots to say before I end the chapter. One, Naruto and Sasuke will return...like next chapter, but I will build up to that point. Two, I know this was a short chapter, and I had planned to make it longer, but I ended up...ending the arc and I don't want to start the next arc within the same chapter. I'm weird like that. Any questions you guys have for me just leave a review and I'll answer as best as I can. That's it for this arc and I hope you guys will enjoy the next one!**


End file.
